Le Femme Musketeers : Era de Ouro
by Dama 9
Summary: cont de Le Musketeers. Conheça os segredos de Ducase, Anjou e D'Arjan. As sordidas tramas dos lordes e a luta dos mosqueteiros por protegerem o rei acima de tudo, porém nem mesmo eles foram preparados para enfrentar seus proprios sentimentos.
1. Prólogo

_**Le Femme Musketeers – A Era de Ouro.**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Até onde você iria parar conseguir o que deseja?**_

_**O que faria?**_

_**Qual limite estaria disposto a romper?**_

_**Numa época onde a espada era a lei e a sagrada cruz real era estampada sobre o peito de cada guerreiro, uma nova ordem se ergueu sobre a França.**_

_**Aqueles que um dia se tornaram lenda, aos poucos voltavam à lembrança de seus novos heróis, queimando em seus corações como uma chama incandescente de esperança e renascimento.**_

_**O caminho para se cumprir um destino pode ser uma estrada cheia de bifurcações, curvas e buracos. Mas somente os corajosos são capazes de enfrentar esse desafio.**_

_**A era dos mosqueteiros esta chegando ao fim, mas antes que o último ato for anunciado, elas vão surgir. **_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Fic em homenagem à Rose, minha super irmã e mentora, que vem acompanhando minha carreira como ficwriter e me incentivando desde a época que eu apenas sonhava com animes. Sei que muitos pensavam que a Aishi era meu alter-ego, mas não, a maior fonte de inspiração para criar Aishi, veio da minha super mana.**

**E também é uma homenagem a tantas outras garotas, que se houvessem nascido por volta de 1670 seriam muito, mas muito a frente de seu tempo. Elas hoje são e seriam mulheres fortes, guerreiras indomáveis e lutadoras incansáveis de seus sonhos e objetivos, batendo de frente contra convenções e fazendo a diferença em uma época totalmente machista, com respaldo dos paternalistas de plantão.**

**Por isso: Ro, Margarida, Hana-Lis, Kaliope, Sah-Rebelde preparem-se para serem tragadas para o mundo de _Le Femme Musketeers. _Onde um grupo de mulheres não apenas fez a diferença, mas também, marcou para sempre a Era de Ouro dos Mosqueteiros.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	2. Chapter 1 : 1674

_**Le Femme Musketeers**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: 1674.**_

**.I.**

O ano era 1674, a França estava no auge de seu poder, carruagens e mais carruagens cortavam as estradas rumo ao Palácio de Versalhes, aquele seria o primeiro baile de primavera da temporada.

Damas e cavalheiros de todas as partes da França chegavam a Paris para saudar o rei e sua corte, os mosqueteiros que até então eram limitados a cede, passaram cada vez mais participarem dos eventos reais e foi nessa festa, que tudo começou.

Dizer que aquele tipo de festa lhe agradava seria uma terrível mentira, esquivou-se dos gracejos das damas voluntariosas do salão e buscou a tranqüilidade de uma sala reservada.

Estancou ao encontrar uma totalmente vazia, os orbes dourados correram por toda parte, apenas as luzes dos archotes lá fora e da lua iluminavam o local, voltou-se para o centro da sala onde uma grande estatua de mármore estava.

Aproximou-se com cautela e surpreendeu-se ao ver a imagem de quatro homens entalhada sobre o mármore. Abaixou os olhos até uma placa dourada abaixo do monumento.

Um dia já ouvira falar que Shion mandara erguer um monumento em homenagem aos mosqueteiros mais leais da ordem, que serviram fielmente sob a coroa do avô tanto quanto do pai.

Os quatro mosqueteiros que construíram a história da França, retirou o chapéu negro de abas largas em sinal de respeito, enquanto os cabelos caíam graciosamente pelas costas.

Os conceitos aos poucos estavam mudando, já não eram mais como na época deles. Os mosqueteiros estavam ficando enfadados da missão que tinham e os lordes, aqueles que deveriam reger o Parlamento e as novas leis, eram tão sujos quanto os ratos das docas.

Alguém precisava tomar uma providencia para impedir que o caos tomasse conta de Paris. Suspirou pesadamente, não fazia muito tempo que chegara a França, embora muitos ali lhe confundissem com um nativo.

Os longos anos estudando vários idiomas por ordens de sua mãe lhe conferiram a chance de passar incógnito entre os demais.

-É como se pudéssemos encontrá-los em qualquer parte daqui; uma voz intensa lhe fez estremecer, instintivamente levou a mão ao cabo do florete. –Se não fossem eles, nós não estaríamos aqui;

Virou-se intrigada e encontrou um homem encostado na porta da sala, com um dos ombros tocando o batente e os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Parecia uma pose descontraída, mas qualquer um que reparasse nas finas linhas abaixo dos olhos, poderia conferir que ele estava tenso, empertigado como um felino a caça.

-Infelizmente eles não estão mais aqui; o mosqueteiro murmurou antes de vestir o chapéu novamente, mantendo um tom de voz baixo, para que a diferença no timbre não fosse notado.

-Mas alguém precisa continuar o que eles começaram; o estranho falou.

A face estava oculta por uma mascara preta, mas conseguia ver perfeitamente o brilho intenso de seus olhos, ou a forma graciosa que os cabelos lilases caiam por sobre seus ombros. Ele tinha um chapéu de abas largas nas mãos, era preto como o seu, mas a pena era escarlate.

Foi quando seus olhos se tornaram mais perscrutadores e começaram a avalia-lo. Embora aquela fosse uma festa a fantasias, ele parecia bastante à vontade com o personagem que interpretava. Suas roupas eram negras, mas pode ver uma capa balançar em suas costas. Só esperava que ele não estivesse interpretando o papel de Carlos da Inglaterra. Infelizmente os ingleses não eram bem vistos ali na França, não quanto tantos espiões cruzavam a fronteira freqüentemente.

Sem contar é claro, aquele conhecido episódio que a princesa inglesa casada com Filipe, irmã do avô do atual rei, fora jogada na bastilha e presa como traidora da coroa, apenas por não aceitar se tornar amante do rei. Assim, declarou a plenos pulmões que preferia a morte a compartilhar o leito com ele.

O conflito entre os países seria eminente, mas foi ainda mais ferrenho quando a princesa morreu na prisão, a causa, ninguém sabe. Mas a questão era que, ingleses não eram vistos com bons olhos ali.

Entretanto, quem poderia ser aquele estranho?

-Pode me chamar de Mú... Mú Cardelli; ele falou apresentando-se.

-Ducase; o mosqueteiro responder fitando-o em desafio. –Anteros Ducase.

**.II.**

_**França/ Lyon 1677... Três anos depois...**_

As mãos estavam vermelhas quando jogou a pá no chão, enxugou a testa que pingava suor com a manga da camisa xadrezada. Suspirou pesadamente, prendendo fortemente os longos cabelos castanhos em um coque.

O último tumulo fora feito, embora com o coração pesado e a alma nublada pela dor. As lágrimas que não chorara caiam agora do céu com aquela chuva torrencial.

Nuvens negras cobriam a pequena propriedade rural, eram tempos difíceis, mas a tendência era só piorar. A cidade se perdera, se sobrara alguém alem de si vivo, era por muita sorte.

O padre do vilarejo dizia que aquilo era um castigo divino, mas porque às crianças sendo tão inocentes também haviam pagado por isso perecendo naquela epidemia cruel?

Os orbes castanhos amendoados estavam anuviados, como a neblina que subia sobre o lago a sua frente. Logo a noite cairia e precisava se preparar para partir.

Tinha uma missão a cumprir em Paris e quando mais se demorasse ali, pior seria.

**.III.**

_**França/ Nice 1677... **_

Qual era o limite de paciência de um ser humano comum? –ela se perguntou, enquanto mantinha o ouvido colado ao cálice de cristal, que estava igualmente fixo sobre a porta.

As vozes lá dentro da biblioteca eram baixas, mas nem por isso desistiu de se infiltrar naquela ala da casa e ouvir a conversa que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

-_Compreendo meu marido que seja um bom investimento para a família, mas ela é tão jovem; _a mãe falou inquieta.

Mesmo que não pudesse ver, conseguia imaginar a mulher alta e esguia do outro lado, com os dedos entrelaçados entre ambas as mãos, sentada ereta em uma cadeira, enquanto o pai, com a expressão austera, olhava pela janela, abertamente ignorando as idéias da esposa.

-_Mas já passou da idade de se casar. E isso não é bom para nossa família;_ a voz soou grave e taxativa.

-_De mais uma chance a ela, ela é ainda muito jovem. Mal participou de seu primeiro baile na corte;_

_-Que por sinal foi um fiasco;_

Encolheu-se instintivamente ao ouvir o pai bater o punho no tampo da mesa, sabia que ele ainda estava furioso com isso, mas o que poderia fazer. Não iria deixar um francezinho afetado, tomar liberdades consigo, apenas porque ele era chamado de Vossa Graça, alias, que não tinha graça alguma.

Uma xícara de café insossa, era mais saborosa do que ter de aturá-lo por mais do que cinco segundos, mas não... O pai insistia em lhe dizer que fora uma imensa falta de cortesia para com o rapaz, no meio da valsa, ter-lhe dado um pisão no pé, que o deixou a ver constelações, não apenas estrelas.

Se fosse levar em conta sua língua afiada, o pai não ficaria aborrecido, mesmo porque ele sabia que isso não poderia controlar em si, mas tinha a leve impressão de que o que o deixara furioso fora dizer no meio do baile, que a intenção, era mesmo deixá-lo prostrado no chão, porque jamais vira um homem tão fresco e frouxo.

Cinco dias trancada dentro do quarto, só recebendo as refeições diárias, fora o castigo que levara e quase a enlouquecera. Estava acostumada a ser livre, não viver entre gaiolas e correntes, mas os pais não entendiam isso. A época em que viva, não era capaz de compreender. Duvidava muito que existisse algum homem capaz de compreender seu desejo por liberdade. Por isso, sempre se esquivava de qualquer pretendente.

-_Lorde Prastell é muito maduro para nossa pequena Angel;_

-Prastell; ela sussurrou, com ar enojado. O idiota com cara de pastel, não era a toa que tinha aquele nome. Mas porque raios seus pais, queriam lhe ver casada com aquele bode velho?

-_Por enquanto ele é só um Visconde, mas assim que seu tio falecer, ele será o novo conde e é importante que ainda tenhamos voz no Parlamento; _o pai falou.

_-Que por sinal é uma instituição falida, meu marido; _a mãe se empertigou. –_Eu desejo mais para nossa filha do que um velho que poderá morrer do coração na noite de núpcias._

As palavras da mãe reverberaram atemorizantes em sua mente ao pensar nisso. Bem, desde que compreendera, em que realmente consistia o casamento dos pais, acabaram-se as ilusões do príncipe encantado e da fada madrinha, mas dificilmente se contentava com pouco e um bode velho daqueles compartilhando-lhe o leito, era simplesmente inconcessível.

-_Amanhã ele virá fazer o pedido oficial, por isso trate de colocar um pouco de juízo naquela desmiolada;_

_-Não fale assim da-...;_

Não ficou ali para terminar de ouvir as discussões que viriam. Precisava agir rápido, não podia ficar ali. Correu para o quarto, rezando para não encontrar ninguém no caminho.

Por sorte a irmã mais nova já estava casada, sorte sim, pelo menos nisso tinha de concordar. Não fora um casamento de conveniências e ela realmente gostava do cunhado, mas não podia envolvê-los em seus planos e comprometê-los.

Suspirou pesadamente, ainda bem que não teria de se preocupar com a irmã. Ela estava bem e bem longe dali. Entrou no quarto correndo, sua dama de companhia já a esperava, com um vestido cor de pêssego nas mãos, pronta para lhe arrumar para o jantar, o último antes da sentença de morte.

-Milady esta agitada, o que aconteceu? –Rebeca perguntou ao vê-la andar de um lado para o outro.

-Não posso ficar aqui;

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Rebeca, posso confiar em você, não é? –Angel indagou voltando os profundos orbes castanhos para a jovem.

-Claro, milady; Rebeca falou veemente.

-Ótimo, preciso que me ajude a fazer uma mala e depois desça e diga a meus pais que não estou bem para descer e jantar; a jovem falou ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e afastando a colcha.

-Mas milady; Rebeca hesitou.

-Depois vá e fique com os demais na cozinha. Não quero que você volte aqui em cima nem deixe ninguém mais subir depois que o jantar começar; Angel falou voltando-se para ela com um olhar tão frio quanto cortante.

-Como quiser milady; ela assentiu, temendo o que sua senhora pudesse fazer nesse meio tempo.

Levantou-se com a caixa nas mãos, deixou-a sobre a cama e aproximou-se da jovem. Respirando fundo, tomando-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

-Obrigada minha amiga, por tudo que tem feito por mim esses anos todos; Angel falou, tentando conter o disparar do coração. Não sabia se teria coragem de seguir com aquele plano desesperado, mas era melhor morrer tentando.

-Tome cuidado, milady; Rebeca sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente. –O Cavaleiro Negro sempre diz, mesmo que as coisas estejam difíceis, há sempre um fio de esperança e até o último suspiro pode-se cometer um milagre.

Assentiu se afastando, lembrava-se das histórias que um jovem poeta contou no vilarejo próximo a sua casa. A história sobre um cavaleiro de longas melenas negras e olhos hipnotizantes. Capaz abrir uma ferida no vento e calar a todos, apenas com sua voz.

Não acreditava em contos de fadas, mas já ouvira o mesmo poeta afirmar que aquele cavaleiro era real, tão real, que poderia tornar seus sonhos realidade. Só precisava encontrá-lo. Com a pista que possuía iria encontrá-lo, estava certa disso.

Agora mais do que nunca, precisava de um cavaleiro montado sobre um corcel, capaz de lhe salvar da bruxa má e do anão trapaceiro.

-Agora vá; Angel a apressou.

A jovem assentiu, viu-a sair e aproximou-se da porta, trancando-a em seguida. Com uma rapidez surpreendente, livrou-se do vestido e das anáguas. Abriu a tampa da caixa sobre a cama e retirou de lá de dentro, uma calça, uma camisa, botas e uma túnica preta.

As roupas haviam sido feitas sob medida, para ficarem largas o suficiente para as curvas não serem notadas, mas confortáveis para que pudesse montar e manter-se equilibrava.

Aproximou-se da lareira e de dentro do vaso ao lado onde ficava o atiçador, retirou um florete de punho dourado. Os orbes castanhos brilharam, recebendo a luz da espada e das chamas que tremeluziam dentro da lareira.

-Angel... Anjou... Uhn! Christian D'Anjou; ela sussurrou.

Embora seu pai fosse conhecido como Lorde Grandell, eram poucos os que sabiam, que por parte de mãe, sua herança era inglesa. Alias, o pai fizera um esforço muito grande para esconder que sua mãe, era uma das poucas da linhagem da casa de Anjou, já que os conflitos entre França e Inglaterra ainda eram muito ferrenhos.

Mas a questão era, que antes dos conflitos entre Carlos da Inglaterra e Luiz da França, houve um tempo em que as duas nações eram amigas e isso, permitira que os poucos York e Lancaster tivessem um solo tranqüilo para restabelecerem suas vidas.

Ninguém imaginou que após a Guerra das Rosas, que quase destruiu ambas as famílias e que deu a vitória a casa de York, os herdeiros do trono inglês fossem morrer, um a um, e no fim, todos os quinze.

Margarida, a rainha consorte após ser presa na bastilha foi salva pelo rei francês, que conseguiu soltá-la e deixá-la viver seus últimos dias em Anjou. Muitos disseram que metade dos York que foram assassinados, foi a mando dela e os outros, em nome de Guilherme o Bastardo, como assim era conhecido, aquele que também teve o trono usurpado com a Era Tudor.

Entretanto a questão agora era que, graças a seu pai ter escondido de todos as origens de sua mãe, o velho tio Christian poderia lhe ajudar e muito. Ainda se lembrava do velhinho que conhecera há muitos anos atrás, quando ainda era uma criança.

Ele era tido com a ovelha negra da família, porque detestava convenções e acima de tudo, sempre falava o que pensava. Uma vez, ele lhe disse que era melhor dizer a verdade e lidar com o peso dela, do que não saber como lidar, com o peso de uma mentira.

Suspirou pesadamente, agora Angel Grandell não existia mais e sim... Christian Anjou; ela pensou, guardando o florete na bainha e preparando-se para partir.

**.IV.**

_**França/ Toulouse 1677... **_

Olhou para a caneca de cerveja a sua frente e conteve um suspiro. Ouvia as vozes animadas de uma infinidade de homens jogando baralho nas mesas vizinhas, bebendo ou tentando agarrar as garçonetes.

-Bando de porcos sem cérebro; resmungou levando a caneca até os lábios.

Os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhado estavam escondidos por dentro do chapéu de abas largas que cobria seus olhos. Estava quieto numa mesa dos fundos, não desejando ser incomodado.

-Hei! Amigo, quer companhia? –um bêbado desengonçado perguntou, puxando a cadeira.

-Não; respondeu friamente.

O homem pareceu não se importar e sentou-se mesmo assim. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Alias, controlar aquele gênio de pavio curto, que poderia detonar tudo aquilo ali em segundos.

-Deseja mais uma cerveja senhor? –uma jovem perguntou, aproximando-se dele ao vê-lo colocar a caneca vazia em cima da mesa.

-Não...;

-Hei gracinha, venha aqui; o bêbado falou, puxando a jovem para seu colo.

Agoniada a jovem tentou se soltar, mas a desvantagem era imensa entre ambos.

-Solte a moça; D'Arjan avisou, ainda mantendo os olhos baixos.

-Estou me divertindo garoto, se você não sabe como é o problema não é meu; o homem falou, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura fina.

Um soluço desesperado escapou da garganta da jovem que tentava se libertar. Ninguém ali parecia dar atenção para o que o bêbado pretendia, alias, agiam como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Sabe o que me diverte, milorde? - D'Arjan falou, recostando-se na cadeira e voltando-se para ele com os orbes castanhos, levemente dourados pela ira.

-O qu-...; o homem pareceu congelar, no momento que pretendia forçar a jovem a beijar-lhe e voltou-se para D'Arjan, que estava calmo e impassível.

-Dar uma surra num porco bastardo como você; ele falou movendo o florete com tanta suavidade por baixo da mesa, que ninguém ao redor notou o que iria acontecer se ele fizesse um movimento mais brusco.

-O que quer moleque? –o bêbado falou, suando frio, ao sentir a ponta da lamina do florete tocar-lhe a virilha.

-Solte a moça; ele repetiu.

-Eu na-... Tudo bem, só aponte isso para outro lugar; o bêbado gaguejou.

Soltou a moça que rapidamente esquivou-se de si e lançou um olhar de gratidão, antes de sair correndo.

-Agora; D'Arjan falou voltando-se para ele. –Coloque suas mãos de novo nela e eu vou garantir que você não precise mais fazer suas necessidades em pé; ele falou em tom letal.

Puxou o florete e deixou-o sair correndo, para outra mesa.

Jogou umas moedas ao lado de sua caneca e levantou-se. As roupas negras ondularam com seu caminhar, deixou a taberna, antes que mais alguém lhe notasse.

Mal havia ganhado a rua, uma figura pequena e hesitante aproximou-se. Parecia à mesma garota da taberna; D'Arjan pensou, ela estava com uma capa, enrolada nas costas e a segurava fortemente.

-Milorde é D'Arjan, não é? –ela perguntou tremula.

-...; assentiu desconfiado, olhou para os lados garantindo que estavam sozinhos ali.

-Por favor, venha comigo, _ele_ gostaria de falar com você; a jovem pediu.

-Quem é você?

-Danette; ela falou num sussurro, como se temesse ser ouvida. –Trabalho para a casa de Ducase;

-Ducase; arqueou a sobrancelha por puro reflexo, quando pensou no que aquele nome lhe sugeria, até que... –Ducase da Itália;

-E da Grécia, sim; Danette concordou.

-O que o embaixador, quer comigo? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Não o embaixador, não ele; Danette falou temerosa. –Anteros... Anteros Ducase;

O cavaleiro negro das lendas que ouvira. Não seria a primeira nem a última vez que ouviria sobre o lendário mosqueteiro, mas durante um tempo pensou que fosse apenas uma fabula para entreter as crianças.

O nome Ducase nesse caso não queria dizer nada, já que, sendo um personagem de uma história, poderia ter qualquer nome. Mas ele existia. O mosqueteiro existia.

-Venha comigo milorde, por favor; Danette pediu. –Não podemos conversar aqui;

Queria muito conhecer Ducase, não podia negar. Mesmo que a prudência lhe mandasse desconfiar daquela menina de ar inocente. Antes que se desse conta, já estava atravessando a rua e seguindo-a entre as vielas.

**.V.**

_**França/ Melbourne 1680...**_

Os orbes castanhos correram pelo porto, logo estaria desembarcando, depois de seis anos longe dali. Os longos cabelos vermelhos oscilaram com o vento. Segurou fortemente a folha que tinha nas mãos e instintivamente, comprimiu-a contra o peito.

Aquela era uma carta de um grande amigo. Pedindo-lhe um favor de igual magnitude.

Às vezes, quando se sentava na janela de seu quarto, vendo a neve cair em San Petersburgo, ou as carruagens correrem pelas ruas iluminadas e o palácio do czar todo iluminado. Pensava em como o destino era engraçado e as pessoas nem mesmo notavam isso.

Seis anos atrás, partira de Melbourne com o tio, rumo a San Petersburgo, porque o irmão mais velho, achou que teria mais chances ao viver em outro país do que permanecer no meio das confusões políticas que aconteciam em Paris.

Na época não contestou, com o coração apertado por deixá-lo. Seguiu em frente. Suspirou lembrando-se das telas, estojos e tintas que estavam vindo dentro de baús no navio. Todos seriam mandados para a casa em Paris, mas chegariam antes que ela.

-Milady, logo vamos desembarcar, é perigoso ficar tão perto da borda, pode cair; um marinheiro falou hesitante, as suas costas.

-Esta tudo bem; Aisty murmurou, com os olhes perdidos na água.

Segurou-se em uma corta, retesada próxima a seus olhos. Graças a dois grandes amigos, agora sabia o que queria de sua vida. Alias, sabia que queria mais do que a França poderia lhe dar, mas... Somente ela mesma poderia conseguir virar a mesa.

As peças aos poucos se moviam e aquela carta era prova disso, muitos já estavam em Paris a pedido _dele_, como ela também. Kamus ficaria louco se soubesse em que estava metida, mas até mesmo o tio aprovava sua decisão.

O navio se aproximou do porto, os marinheiros corriam pelo convés. Essa foi à deixa para se afastar e voltar para sua cabine. Desceu as escadas com passos calmos e equilibrados, embora estivesse ansiosa.

Mas um problema que teria de contornar em breve. Era emotiva demais. Quando criança tinha o péssimo habito de se irritar com qualquer coisa, ou simplesmente sentar e chorar, mas agora precisava agir friamente, principalmente para ir até o fim com a missão que tinha.

-Milady precisa se arrumar, iremos desembarcar logo; uma das criadas do tio, que lhe acompanhava na viagem falou.

-Eu sei; Aisty respondeu suspirando pesadamente. A companhia também fora uma forma do tio saber que ela andaria na linha apesar de tudo. –Lisa, pode me fazer um favor?

-Sim, milady; a jovem respondeu rapidamente.

-Coloque numa pequena sacola, aquele vestido bordô, com detalhes em dourado e aquela caixinha que guardei entre as roupas no baú menor; ela falou indicando um próximo a cama.

-Mas...;

-Por favor, isso tem de ser feito rapidamente; Aisty falou, enquanto trancava a porta da cabine e começava a tirar o vestido azul que usava.

Bufou exasperada, quando os braços ficaram presos entre tantas camadas de tule, teria rasgado tudo se Lisa não houvesse corrido, para puxar o vestido por sua cabeça e lhe ajudar.

-Detesto isso; Aisty bufou, arrumando os cabelos despenteados.

-Milady deveria ter dito que queria trocar os vestidos, eu-...; Lisa parou quando viu a jovem ficar apenas com a combinação de cetim e tirar uma caixa de dentro de um dos grandes baús. –O que é isso? –ela perguntou curiosa, vendo-a tirar uma infinidade de tecidos negros de dentro.

-Isso minha queria, sou o que seria daqui a alguns minutos; a jovem falou com um largo sorriso.

-Uhn?

-Agora coloque o vestido azul; Aisty falou indicando a peça. Enquanto começava a vestir a calça negra e a camisa. Graças ao corpete que apertava-lhe ate a alma, a curva dos seios ficaria encoberta e a camisa preta seria necessária para ocultar o resto.

Como diria o "Escorpião", melhor amigo de seu irmão. Os homens começavam a reparar nas mulheres, da cintura para cima. Então, como o resto estaria encoberto, eles não se demorariam em seu rosto, por conseqüência, não notariam a forma delicada dos lábios, nem o contorno gracioso dos olhos, menos ainda os cílios longos e femininos.

Homens, tinham tão pouco cérebro, que não eram capazes de notar uma mulher, se ela estivesse vestida de homem e isso era simplesmente perfeito; ela pensou.

-Ande. Ande... Não temos tempo; Aisty falou agitada, enquanto vestia a túnica. Prendeu os longos cabelos negros num coque no alto da cabeça e revirou a caixa mais um pouco. Tirando uma massa de fios negro lá de dentro.

-O que é isso? –Lisa perguntou enquanto tentava vestir o vestido de forma cuidadosa, para não danificar a peça.

-Uma peruca, os franceses são cheios dessas frescuras, então não vá se assustar se um deles tirar os cabelos junto com os chapéus, uma hora ou outra; ela avisou a jovem russa.

-Por quê?

-Eles se sentem mais machos andando com cabelos cheios de cachinhos, como se vivessem enrolados em bob; Aisty brincou.

Arrumou a peruca de fios pretos e jogou-a sobre sua cabeça, colocando-a facilmente de forma que uma franja rebelde caísse sobre seus olhos e o resto dos fios se espalhasse pelas costas.

Com a ponta dos dedos penteou-os para trás e prendeu-os com uma tirinha de couro, saída da caixa também. Totalmente vestida, aproximou-se de um espelho e olhou-se demoradamente. Não parecia tanto com uma mulher agora.

-Milady; Lisa chamou.

Virou-se para ela e notou que a jovem já estava vestida, tinham quase a mesma constituição física, o que ajudaria na troca. Voltou-se até o baú e tirou mais duas caixas de lá.

-Agora só falta isso; Aisty falou, tirando uma peruca de cabelos tão longos e vermelhos quanto os seus.

-Mas...;

Antes que al pudesse protestar, Aisty já havia prendido-lhe os braços num coque e arrumado a peruca em sua cabeça.

-Para ninguém notar a diferença. Não tire o chapéu; ela falou colocando sobre sua cabeça um chapéu de abas curtas, mas com um véu em toda a volta do mesmo, como era moda em Paris naquela época. –Agora sim, quando atracarmos, você segue para Paris com as coisas e em hipótese alguma deixe alguém saber que você não é Aisty Bering, quando chegar em casa, mande chamar diretamente Fiona a governanta, ela saberá como proceder;

A jovem assentiu ainda temerosa com relação aquele plano. Mas antes que seus temores fossem aplacados, Aisty já havia pegado o florete que trouxera no baú e saído do cômodo.

Com passos mais pesados que o comum, subiu ao convés. Não era novidade que muitos mosqueteiros viajavam como civis e que ao entrarem na França colocavam o uniforme, por isso ninguém se preocupou ao lhe ver passar, nem perguntou quem era.

O navio encostou no porto, os marinheiros começaram a descarregar. Logo viu Lisa saindo hesitante da cabine, enquanto alguns marinheiros traziam os baús. Viu um deles tropeçar e quase derrubar o baú no chão.

Teve o impulso assassino de jogar o rapaz no mar, porque se a tela que estivesse ali dentro fosse danificada, mataria sem piedade o infeliz, mas como se prevendo seu olhar letal, Lisa adiantou-se e pediu a eles que tivessem mais cuidado, já que carregavam coisas frágeis.

Conteve um suspiro, a menina estava aprendendo. Agora só precisava acreditar que ela continuaria assim até chegar em casa. Com a sacola nas costas desceu as escadas. Tudo que precisava estava ali.

Passou por um ferreiro na rua do porto e viu vários cavalos ali na frente.

-Estão à venda? –ela perguntou com a voz em tom sóbrio.

O velho ferreiro ergueu os olhos e como o previsto, lançou um olhar perscrutador a si, que logo se tornou desinteressado, ao subir a cintura e notar o uniforme de mosqueteiro, nem ao menos olhou em seus olhos.

-Estão;

-Dou dois guineus por aquele ali; ela falou indicando com a cabeça um cavalo branco, entre os cinco amarrados em uma baia.

-Vinte; o ferreiro falou, enquanto voltava a bater com um martelo em uma ferradura na bigorna de aço.

-Cinco e não mais;

-Dez;

-Cinco; falou taxativa.

O homem resmungou, batem com mais força na bigorna e no fim, acabou por assentir. Jogou-lhe as moedas que foram pegas no ar e aproximou-se do cavalo.

-Se chama Vésper; ele avisou, antes que montasse.

Sorriu levemente acariciando a crina do animal, que foi imediatamente receptivo.

-Bastante propicio. Vésper; Aisty sussurrou, antes de disparar. Primeiro iria a Paris, encontrar o conselheiro e entregar a missiva que tinha, depois finalmente poderia rever o "grande amigo". –Ducase, as coisas estão se encaminhando da forma que você sempre desejou; ela falou.

**Continua... **

**N/a: Apenas para fim de esclarecimento, essa parte da história se passa antes da chegada de Aisty a França, mas é algo de suma importancia para a compreensão da história. **

**Ao longo da mesma, varios personagens serão apresentados nas mais inusitadas situações, mas fiquem atentos, porque cada capitulo contém uma pista sobre a trama que liga Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan, Bering e um misterioso mosqueteiro que em breve irá se revelar.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Entre o passado e o presente

_**Le Femme Musketeers**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Entre o passado e o presente.**_

**.I.**

**França/ Versalhes/ 1674...**

Observou atentamente o mosqueteiro a sua frente, os ombros empertigados e ar arrogante, não parecia francês embora sua pronuncia e sotaque fossem perfeitos; ele pensou afastando-se da porta e aproximando-se do monumento.

-Acaso é parente de Ares Ducase? –o rapaz indagou casualmente.

-Filho;

-Uhn! Interessante; Mú murmurou fitando-o de cima a baixo. –Ouvi dizer que todos os filhos de Ares seguiram carreira militar, mas não sabia que algum estaria na França para a temporada;

-Não faz muito tempo que cheguei; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Entendo; Mú falou calmamente. –Mas diga-me, caro Ducase, é verdade que sua irmã é tão parecida com a mãe, que as pessoas muitas vezes acham que são irmãs? –ele indagou num leve tom de provocação. –Varias vezes eu ouvi rumores sobre isso, mas nunca tive o prazer de conhecer nenhuma das duas;

-É o que dizem; o mosqueteiro respondeu em tom frio. –Se bem que, Afrodite muitas vezes se esquece de que não é uma debutante para flertar pelos salões;

-Infelizmente cada família tem um; o conselheiro falou casualmente. –Mas como vão seus irmãos Anteros, Deimos, Fobos e Eros? –ele indagou.

-O que? –perguntou quase gritando.

-Estive te observando quando chegou; Mú falou aproximando-se e parando as costas do mosqueteiro. –E acredite, você pode ter enganado aquelas damas e alguns guardas lá em baixo, mas eu reconheço uma mulher quando vejo uma; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

Recuou um passo, ameaçando puxar o florete, mas ele foi mais rápido. Uma lamina prateada brilhou próxima a seu pescoço quando bateu as costas contra as janelas, não tinha para onde ir e ele sabia quem era.

-Então, o que milady tem a me dizer sobre isso? –Mú indagou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Que milorde pode perder alguns herdeiros se não se afastar rápido; Harmonia respondeu em tom frio.

Agora foi a vez do conselheiro recuar ao sentir uma lamina tão fina quanto a de sua adaga pressionar-lhe o ventre. Ela fora tão rápida quanto ele para reagir, embora tenha mantido o olhar impassível. E era a pessoa que estava procurando.

-É um prazer poder finalmente conhecê-la, lady Harmonia; ele falou afastando-se e guardando a adaga na cintura.

Fitou-o desconfiada, ele conhecia seus irmãos, sabia de sua família? Quem era ele afinal?

-Como disse, sou o conselheiro do rei e conheci Anteros quando ele entrou na academia dos mosqueteiros; Mú explicou calmamente, ajeitado as vestes que haviam amassado um pouco.

-Anteros? -ela falou surpresa.

-...; Mú assentiu. –Ele era jovem, cheio de planos e expectativas. Muito habilidoso, ainda são poucos aqueles que são capazes de se igualar a ele; o mosqueteiro comentou.

-Anteros era o melhor; a jovem murmurou com a voz embargada;

-Como assim era? –ele indagou vendo-a guardar o punhal na bainha oculta pela túnica negra da fantasia de mosqueteiro.

-Anteros morreu há três meses; Harmonia respondeu em tom frio.

Viu-o se afastar surpreso com a noticia, como se realmente não soubesse o que havia acontecido com o irmão em sua primeira missão oficial como um mosqueteiro da cede.

-E milady veio a Paris sozinha ou seus pais e irmão vieram também? –ele perguntou mudando drasticamente de assunto.

-Não, sozinha;

-Com que propósito? –Mú indagou curiosos, absorvendo as informações recém adquiridas.

-Vim para matar o bastardo que acabou com a vida do meu irmão; ela avisou com os orbes dourados adquirindo uma chama azulada.

**.II.**

**Calais 1667...**

Dentro da sacola de viagens trazia poucos pertences, apenas duas mudas de roupas de um primo, que tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que si e alguns alimentos que não estragariam com o tempo.

Já fazia alguns dias que estava na estrada, por sorte o inverno não iria chegar tão cedo e poderia encontrar algum abrigo para o frio se continuasse seguindo em frente, rumo a Paris certamente. Lá era onde tudo acontecia, não havia mais perspectiva para si depois de todos terem morrido.

Ora! Ora! Um garotinho tão saudável não deveria andar assim a esmo pelas estradas escuras; uma voz embargada de álcool falou surgindo logo a sua frente, quando aproximava-se de uma taverna na beira da estrada.

Deveria mais uma vez agradecer ao primo que partira, por suas roupas e pelo tempo que conviveram juntos, somente assim seria capaz de ficar tão calmo com seu novo disfarce e estar segura de que não seria reconhecida.

Os cabelos antes longos haviam sido cortados na altura dos ombros e enrolaram drasticamente depois disso, para esconder os cachos amarrou-os com um lenço e graças ao chapéu de palha que usava e ocultava-lhe parte dos olhos, não seria facilmente reconhecida.

-Boa noite senhor, estou procurando por um cavalo e um quarto para ficar; ela tentou falar de maneira amigável, tentando engrossar a voz o máximo possível. Se desse sorte, o porco velho estaria tão bêbado, que não notaria a diferença.

-Aqui não é lugar para crianças, fedelho; ele falou com um sorriso ameaçador. –Não quando crianças podem morrer tão facilmente;

-Duvido que seja o meu caso; a jovem respondeu em tom petulante, sobrevivera a algo bem pior que um bastardo sem cérebro; ela pensou segurando o cabo da faca que prendera a cintura, embora pequena ela faria um grande estrago.

Mas nem mesmo ela estava preparada para o que veio a seguir, vários outros surgiram do meio do mato, estava encurralado.

-O que trás nessa bolsa garoto? –o bêbado indagou, com a voz mais sóbria do que deveria.

-Apenas roupas, milorde; ela falou encolhendo-se um pouco e apertando a sacola protetoramente contra o peito.

-Eu duvido, quem sabe varias moedas de ouro, talvez? -um dos bandidos falou.

-Se o garoto diz que são apenas roupas, deixem-no em paz, bando de porcos miseráveis; uma voz grave falou atrás de si, não havia como recuar, sentiu-se estática quando o som do tratar de um cavalo aproximou-se ainda mais na escura rua.

-Quem é você? –o bêbado falou aproximando-se da jovem.

Instintivamente recuou um passo, mas sentiu um arrepio correr o meio de suas costas e estancou quando o bafo quente do cavalo chocou-se contra sua nuca e o animal relinchou, provavelmente porque o dono puxara as rédeas, refreando-lhe os passos.

-Elytis, capitão Elytis para você; o mosqueteiro falou empunhando a espada que brilhou intensamente.

-O Escorpião; eles gritaram desatando a correr, quando o reconheceram.

-Escorpião; ela murmurou confusa, erguendo os orbes para cima.

Conteve um breve estremecimento ao ver aquele homem de porte imponente, ombros largos e longos cabelos de tom cobalto desmontar, ele parecia um homem comum devido às roupas simples que usava, mas a espada que tinha nas mãos, contendo no punho uma delicada coroa de oliveiras entalhada, o marcava como mosqueteiro.

E como ele dissera, um dos que estavam no mais alto posto; a jovem pensou.

-Não os leve a serio, não passam de covardes; Milo falou lhe estendendo a mão. –Mas como se chama, milady?

-Uhn? –ela murmurou recuando um passado, segurando instintivamente a faca na cintura, com uma das mãos.

-Não pretendo lhe fazer mal, apenas desejo saber seu nome; ele falou calmamente.

-Por quê? –a jovem cautelosa.

-Uma jovem como você não estaria andando por ai sozinha, se não estivesse com problemas, ou na pior das hipóteses, procurando um cliente; o mosqueteiro falou casualmente, segurando as rédeas do animal.

-Como ousa; ela exasperou quando entendeu do que ele falara ao se referir aos "clientes".

-São apenas hipóteses, madame; Milo brincou, ao ver a face coberta de poeira enrubescer levemente.

-Não é da sua conta; a jovem falou dando-lhe as costas e seguindo em frente, porém não deu muitos passos adiante, quando o mosqueteiro segurou-lhe pelo pulso fazendo-a estancar no lugar.

-Você vem de Lyon, não é? –Milo indagou, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

-Eu já disse que-...;

-Já tem alguns dias que fui a Lyon, o vilarejo principal foi devastado pela peste e ninguém alem de uns poucos sobreviveram. Pelo estado que você esta, deve estar vindo de lá; ele comentou, fitando-a longamente dos pés a cabeça.

Apenas um cego deixar-se-ia levar pelas aparências e não notaria que a pequena criatura que segurava agora era uma mulher, embora as roupas largas e amassadas, de longe lhe dessem a impressão de um garoto franzino, era só olhar para a face dela e notar os traços delicados dos olhos, o contorno bem delineado dos lábios rublos, mesmo sob tanta camada de poeira.

-...; a jovem assentiu pesarosa.

-Não precisa me dizer seu nome se não quiser, mas me responda apenas uma coisa; Milo falou.

-O que?

-O que acha de ser um mosqueteiro? –ele indagou de maneira enigmática.

-Como é? –ela quase gritou e ele rapidamente tapou-lhe a boca.

-Vamos conversar la dentro; o capitão falou empurrando-a para a taverna e sem que ela pudesse protestar, já haviam entrando no recinto e ela mal sabia o quanto isso iria mudar seu destino dali para a frente.

**.III.**

**Nice 1677...**

Olhou atentamente a garrafa que tinha nas mãos, em sua ultima viagem a Paris conseguira que uma das criadas comprasse uma garrafa de rum para si, sem que ela fizesse muitas perguntas.

Caminhou até a janela, vendo a noite aos poucos cair sobre a propriedade campestre, pós o bosque que ficava em frente a sua janela, havia uma pequena cabana, onde sua dama de companhia guardara as coisas mais importantes para si.

Há algum tempo atrás quando começou a formular aquele plano, que muitos achariam insano, conseguiu entrar em contato com seu tio em Londres, o senhor já idoso cedeu a seus apelos desesperados e aceitou fazer parte de seu plano.

Agora, graças a isso, tinha uma rica propriedade em Paris lhe esperando, com criados discretos e confiáveis a sua disposição e tudo de que precisava, seria enviado para lá em breve, sem que ninguém ao menos soubesse quem era de fato.

Angel não iria existir mais depois daquela noite e Christian Anjou chegaria a Paris com toda a pompa que um lorde inglês merecia e que um futuro mosqueteiro teria; ela pensou.

Abriu a tampa da garrafa e começou a espalhar o rum por toda a parte. Dando especial atenção a um montinho sobre a cama. Sabia que colocaria a mãe numa posição ruim naquilo tudo, mas não tinha outra escolha, precisava dar veracidade a sua fuga e fingir uma morte premeditada era a única escolha; ela pensou, vendo a peruca de fios cacheados despontar entre as cobertas.

Travara as portas da frente com a penteadeira que ficava na outra extremidade do cômodo, jogou mais rum sobre a madeira, as cortinas e tudo mais aquilo que pegaria fogo rápido. Quando mais rápido as chamas tomassem conta do local, mais as chances de seu plano dar certo.

-É, agora não há mais volta; Angel sussurrou, jogando a garrafa no chão e a mesma quebrou-se espalhando ainda mais a bebida pelo cômodo.

Aproximou-se da lareira e retirou o tição que deixara no fogo. Respirou fundo antes de voltar a janela. Subiu no parapeito e antes de saltar, jogou o tição sobre a maior porção de rum que havia sobre o tapete.

Pequenas fagulhas vermelhas saltaram à lança e caíram no chão, dando inicio a uma infinidade de chamas que lambiam as cortinas e tudo o mais, espalhando o fogo e a destruição por toda a parte.

Saltou da janela, no momento que as chamas chegaram às cortinas perto de si. Com passos apressados e calculados, circundou a casa, ouvindo os primeiros gritos quando as chamas começaram a quebrar os vidros da janela.

Entrou no bosque que levava a cabana e suspirou aliviada. Iria deixar o pandemônio para os outros resolverem, agora a próxima parada era Paris; ela pensou.

E depois... Ducase!

**.IV.**

**França / época atual/ 1680... **

Com a proximidade do inverno, as tabernas de estrada estavam ficando cada vez menos movimentadas, os três mosqueteiros entraram, sendo bem recebidos por um velho amigo.

-Meus queridos, como vão? –Dionísio indagou, um jovem de longas melenas vermelhas e brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Bem e você? –Ducase indagou, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

-Melhor agora; o rapaz falou sorrindo. –E você Anjou, não me lembro de ser tão quieto assim; o taberneiro provocou. –Ou será a presença do novo amigo? –ele indagou, lançando um olhar curioso ao terceiro integrante do grupo.

-Vou bem e você? Alias melhor ainda, pelo que vejo; Anjou falou levemente sarcástico. –Este é D'Arjan;

-Dos D'Arjan de Green Ville? –ele indagou referindo-se a uma importante família de lordes que faziam parte do parlamento Francês, que em baixa temporada retiravam-se para a vila de Green Ville nos arredores de Toulouse.

-Infelizmente; Juliana resmungou, estendo a mão ao taberneiro.

-É um prazer conhecer-lhe; Dionísio falou sorrindo largamente. –Mas me contem as novas, já que vieram de tão longe; ele falou indicando-lhes uma mesa na taverna vazia, enquanto fechava as portas, para não atender mais ninguém.

-Paris esta uma loucura agora que Vincent morreu; Anjou falou, recostando-se na cadeira de palha e dando um pesado suspiro.

-Mesmo depois de morto, aquele bastardo ainda nos da dor de cabeça; Juliana falou, retirando o chapéu, deixando os longos e ondulados cabelos avermelhados caírem pelos ombros. –Agora eu sei por que os homens só pensam com a cabeça de baixo;

-Por quê? –Dionísio perguntou, confuso com a colocação da jovem.

-O chapéu aperta tanto, que o cérebro é afetado e como diz a lei da adaptação, eles têm que se virar com o que tem; ela falou mordaz.

-Bem vinda ao mundo dos bastardos sem cérebro; Ducase falou rindo, diante da expressão chocada do taberneiro. –E D'Arjan, cuidado com o que fala, Dionísio ainda está acostumado apenas com mulheres sem cérebro;

-Pobre Dio. Tsc! Tsc! Tsc; Anjou falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Não é isso, eu apenas não estou acostumado a mulheres tão a frente do próprio tempo; ele confessou envergonhado. –Mas o que vão querer?

-Pra mim o de sempre; Ducase falou.

-O que vier, eu como. Estou tão cansada, que se mastigasse tijolo, poderia jurar que é carne; Anjou brincou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e deixando-se relaxar.

-Fiquem a vontade, volto logo; Dionísio falou, antes de se afastar.

-Figura interessante; Juliana comentou, vendo-o sumir no corredor.

-Dionísio é uma ótima pessoa, embora tenha uma língua tão perigosa quanto a de Ducase; Anjou brincou, mas parou vendo-o silencioso. –O que foi?

-Estava pensando quanto tempo vai demorar para Kamus colocar algum mercenário atrás da minha cabeça; Ducase comentou.

-Você deveria tê-lo matado de uma vez; Juliana exasperou.

-Ele é irmão da Aisty...; Harmonia falou, tirando o chapéu, deixando os cabelos negros caírem pelas costas, mas qualquer um que reparasse bem na raiz, era capaz de ver as mechas douradas começando a surgir. Apenas um cego não notaria que por baixo das vestimentas negras dos mosqueteiros, estava escondido o corpo de uma mulher.

-E um belo espécime; Anjou brincou com um sorriso travesso.

-Angel. Angel... Você e esses seus gostos bizarros; Juliana falou com ar de desgosto.

-O que eu posso fazer se não resisto a um ruivo; Angel brincou, piscando marotamente para ela.

-Alguém me chamou? –Dionísio indagou voltando da cozinha.

-Impressão a sua querido; Angel falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ele colocava uma garrafa de vinho na mesa e três cálices.

-Ouvi dizer que alguns lordes querem tomar a missão de Vincent de acabar com o rei; Dionísio comentou.

-São uns loucos isso sim; Juliana falou, pegando o cálice cheio que o ruivo lhe estendia. –Obrigada;

-Mas de louco em louco; Angel falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Se fosse simplesmente matá-los e pronto, já teríamos resolvido isso a muito tempo; ela falou lançando um olhar demorado a Ducase, que parecia alheio a conversa novamente. –E você, o que acha disso?

-Penso que temos de tomar cuidado com espiões; Ducase falou sombrio. –Muitos já perderam a cabeça por conta desses _maledetos_;

-Ouvi dizer que Ares vai passar mais um tempo na Itália antes de voltar para cá; Dionísio comentou, chamando uma das servas para servir a comida.

-Ele pretende voltar apenas quando estiver casado com tia Aurora; Harmonia respondeu, vendo o olhar surpreso de Dionísio.

-Mas e A-...;

-Ninguém sabe; ela o cortou friamente.

-Entendo, mas agora comam, antes que esfrie, vou mandar preparar os quartos para vocês; ele falou notando o ar sombrio nos orbes dourados da italiana.

-Estive pensando; Juliana começou, chamando a atenção dos dois. –Se eles podem jogar com espiões, porque nós não?

-Aonde quer chegar? –Angel perguntou.

-E se nós voltássemos a Paris de uma forma que ninguém nos reconhecesse. Bem... Pelo menos de uma forma que ninguém reparasse muito tempo em nós e que tivéssemos livre acesso aos lugares certos;

-Continue; Ducase falou, começando a fatiar com uma adaga o queijo que Dionísio trouxera com a refeição.

-Ninguém sabe quem é Juliana Green Ville, muito menos quem é Dionísio D'Arjan; ela falou com um largo sorriso. –Mas o que as pessoas iriam pensar se Juliana e Dionísio estivessem em lugares estratégicos e casuais ao mesmo tempo;

-Que é apenas uma feliz coincidência; Angel sugeriu.

-É um pouco perigoso; Ducase alertou.

-Não se nós três estivermos em Paris e dermos cobertura uma o outra; Juliana ressaltou.

-Não vou voltar agora; Harmonia avisou, vendo a animação esmaecer da face da jovem. –Tenho assuntos a resolver, vou ficar por volta de um mês ou dois fora;

-Eu pretendo voltar a cede; Anjou avisou. –Nem que seja só para buscar meu tapete;

-Tapete? –Juliana indagou confusa.

-De couro italiano; Angel completou com um sorriso sádico. –Ainda estou devendo uma visitinha para aquele _carcamano_;

-Eu já disse, essa luta é minha; ela falou em tom serio.

-Era até o momento que você tombou... Eu tenho contas a acertar com ele, querendo você ou não; Angel avisou.

-Não comecem a discutir sim, poupem energias; Ducase brincou.

-Mas diga, o que tem de tão importante para fazer? –Juliana indagou.

-Tenho que encontrar um velho amigo; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Uhn! E como fica a fraternidade com você longe, conseguimos alguma estabilidade em Paris por sua causa e do conselheiro; Anjou falou serio.

-Antes de partir, Aisty me contou que se eu não aceitasse ficar no lugar de Aioros, o rei queria você; Harmonia falou voltando-se para Anjou, que quase cuspiu o vinho que acabara de tocar.

-Como é? –Juliana perguntou, igualmente surpresa.

-Acho que isso resolve o problema de se infiltrar entre os mosqueteiros. Você pode voltar como novo capitão e Juliana pode ficar de olho na corte, se acontecer algum problema, ambos podem procurar o conselheiro; a jovem explicou. –Alem do mais, fiquem de olho em Aisty, ela pode precisar de algum suporte, algo me diz que Kamus pode causar problemas a ela também, por ter se ligado a mim;

-Mas, eu? Tem certeza que o rei disse isso? –Angel perguntou ansiosa.

-Isso mesmo, creio que tem dedo do conselheiro nisso, mas é bom ter aliados de confiança lá dentro, principalmente porque o Cardeal também tem ligação com os lordes; Harmonia explicou.

-Porque vocês não deixam o plano de conspiração para depois e descansam um pouco; Dionísio falou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado de Ducase. –E aproveite para me contar prima, quem é esse tal de Kamus que esta lhe dando tantas dores de cabeça; o taberneiro indagou, com um sorriso nos lábios que estava longe de ser inocente.

**.V.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto andava pelo escritório. A mansão da família Bering estava situada num dos bairros mais luxuosos de Paris, fora construída pelo avô e o pai cuidara para manter a propriedade intacta até a sua geração.

Suspirou nervosamente ao ouvir a voz da irmã na suíte ao lado, conversando com algumas das criadas, colocando ordem na casa e explicando a nova rotina a ser seguida dali por diante.

Durante muito tempo viveu ali sozinho, enquanto a irmã estudava fora do país, não que isso fosse normal, as jovens da idade de Aisty sabiam no mínimo ler e escrever, não ficavam estudando política, relações humanas ou geografia.

Infelizmente a sociedade paternalista de sua geração não estava preparada para descobrir que as mulheres pensavam, o que era muito ruim. Tudo bem, que não aprovava em nada os trejeitos de moleca de sua irmã, mas também, não aceitava com bons olhos o machismo incutido na cultura popular.

Um dos motivos que permitira que a jovem fosse viver na Rússia com seu tio. O último membro vivo da família. Aaron era irmão de sua mãe, vivia em San Petersburgo, lá não existiam as mesmas regras ferrenhas da sociedade, como Londres e Paris.

Aisty desde cedo rebelou-se contra as convenções dizendo que jamais se casaria e deixaria seus cinqüenta por cento de herança para um almofadinhas administrar. A primeira temporada dela em Paris foi quase um desastre, mas também, descobrira sem um exame médico, que não tinha problemas do coração, porque se tivesse, teria morrido no dia que a irmã literalmente deixara um "pretendente" de joelhos diante de si.

Aisty e ele haviam crescido praticamente juntos, os pais nunca haviam feito distinções entre eles e apesar de ser menina, ela sempre participava das traquinagens que fazia com alguns amigos na infância. Por isso foi tão difícil para os tutores fazerem à garotinha agir como uma dama.

Entretanto, Aisty ainda guardava algumas facetas interessantes, ela lhe vira aprender a esgrimir quando entrara na academia. Ela esteve consigo quando aprendeu a manusear um rifle e até mesmo a usar outros tipos de armas. Embora ninguém soubesse, apenas de olhar e treinar um pouco, ela era tão boa espadachim quanto ele.

O que só reafirmava que por ser mulher, não queria dizer que ela se deixava abater ou ficar limitada pela sociedade, mas os tempos agora eram outros e não gostava nem um pouco da idéia dela se envolver com política e com os conflitos do palácio. Isso poderia ser perigoso, principalmente porque outros lordes estavam apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar agora que Vincent havia caído.

Sentou-se numa poltrona em frente à janela, vendo o movimento lá fora, Paris estava vivendo mais um dia corriqueiro, como se aquela batalha a menos de dois dias não houvesse acontecido.

O que lhe lembrava que, não conseguira noticia alguma sobre Ducase nos últimos dois dias, ele desaparecera de Paris e até mesmo Aisty se recusara a dizer o que os dois realmente tinham. Quando ameaçou tirar o couro do mosqueteiro se ele não se casasse com a irmã e reparasse-lhe a honra, Aisty rira da sua cara, dizendo que era louco.

Precisava fazer a irmã tomar jeito, ou despachá-la de volta para San Petersburgo, na casa do tio. Quem sabe Aaron tivesse mais sucesso em colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha ruiva.

Suspirou profundamente, instintivamente levando a mão ao peito, tirando de dentro do colete uma corrente, que logo revelou um delicado pingente em forma de camafeu.

Olhou-o intensamente, enquanto os dedos brincavam distraidamente com os contornos femininos esculpidos no ouro, possuía aquela jóia há exatos seis anos, quando fora feito o primeiro atentado contra o rei e as batalhas começaram.

Ainda se lembrava do dia que o recebera das mãos de um jovem companheiro, um mosqueteiro que entrara para a ordem naquela semana, mas devido ao ataque surpresa, fora colocado na linha de frente, com os veteranos.

O rapaz era muito habilidoso, tanto quanto a si próprio. Não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de cortar o ar com o fio de sua espada. Seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto à noite e os orbes, tão dourados quanto topázio recém lapidada. Tinha uma língua ferina e não se preocupava com a fama de arrogante, pois sabia que era bom.

Só tiveram tempo de conversar uns poucos dias, enquanto rumavam a Melbourne, para interceptar um navio negreiro vindo da África. Shion estava tentando acabar com o domínio dos escravocratas na França, mas alguns ainda usavam a rota de Melbourne para descarregarem escravos, mas dessa vez, eles não vinham sozinhos.

No caminho, o navio que iria desembarcar, parara no oriente, precisamente na China, trazendo de lá alguns bons quilos de pólvora negra junto com os escravos. Os lordes estavam se preparando para investir pesado e cabia aos mosqueteiros frustrar seus planos.

Mas ninguém pensou que fosse haver uma emboscada ali, foram pegos desprevenidos e muitos mosqueteiros morreram, inclusive seu jovem e destemido amigo. Seu nome lhe era um pouco vago, naquele dia também fora ferido e ficara enfermo por uma semana.

Lembrava-se de poucas coisas do embate no porto e uma delas era aquela pequena preciosidade que tinha em mãos; Kamus pensou abrindo um pequeno fecho, oculto pelo ondular dos cabelos da dama do camafeu e olhou um delicado retrato oculto entre as duas metades da jóia.

Se um dia encontrasse Vitor Lippi iria lhe dar seus mais sinceros parabéns por aquela obra, já ouvira falar que o pintor era abençoado pelos deuses, porque era o único capaz de retratar com a precisão de um boticário, as feições delicadas dos seres celestiais e com àquela jóia não fora diferente.

Ali dentro jazia a imagem de uma dama, numa posição semelhante ao camafeu, sentada sob uma cadeira, às mãos delicadamente pousadas sobre o colo, os longos cabelos dourados pareciam receber o brilho do sol em um dia de verão, pois tinham uma cor intensa, muito bem representava pela tinta óleo, os orbes, não conseguia visualizar direito, mas pareciam igualmente dourados.

Sua pele era alva como a neve e o corpo era esguio e delicado. Não podia negar que a jovem causasse uma revolução de inspiração em qualquer artista, desde pintores, a trovadores e poetas.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, se ao menos soubesse o nome da misteriosa dama a quem chamava de Anjo de Gelo, sim... Tão bela quanto um anjo, mas congelada no tempo como gelo, por aquele retrato.

Seu caro amigo morrera levando um imenso segredo consigo, a identidade da dama. Quando recebera aquela jóia das mãos do mosqueteiro, ele já estava muito debilitado, quase morto e em palavras fracas e sussurradas pediu que encontrasse a irmã e lhe contasse a verdade sobre aquele dia.

Não entendia o porquê, mas prometeu que iria encontrá-la, só que quando voltou-se para ele, para perguntar qual era seu nome, ele já havia partido. Durante os dois meses que se seguiram após sua recuperação, correu a França atrás da jovem, mas sem um nome, ninguém lhe deu ouvidos ou importância a sua causa, até que problemas em Paris lhe obrigaram a voltar e retomar suas funções como um dos capitães.

Dois toques na porta lhe tiraram de seus devaneios, fechou o camafeu e guardou-o novamente dentro das vestes, onde sempre o carregava.

-Entre!

-Está ocupado? –Aisty perguntou abrindo uma frestinha na porta e espiando dentro do cômodo.

-Não, deseja alguma coisa? –Kamus perguntou vendo a irmã abrir completamente a porta e entrar.

-Sim; ela falou aproximando-se, até sentar-se no braço da poltrona que ele estava. –Queria me desculpar;

-Pelo que? –ele indagou erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la.

Relaxou no acento, enquanto a irmã delicadamente afagava-lhe os cabelos vermelhos, não podia negar, mas sentia realmente falta de tê-la por perto e poder ser apenas o irmão, não o mosqueteiro.

-Eu deveria ter dado a noticia sobre a missiva do rei primeiro a você, sei o quanto se preocupa com a cede e tem medo que Ducase seja um traidor; Aisty falou sentindo-o ficar tenso a menção ao nome do italiano. –Mas fiquei com medo quando você ameaçou atacá-lo. Não queria que você fosse enforcado por matá-lo;

-Eu não pretendia matá-lo a menos que fosse necessário; Kamus falou friamente. –E você ainda não me disse como o conheceu?

-Foi há muito tempo Kamus; Aisty desconversou. Se contasse ele não acreditaria, então por hora, era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. –Mas já enviei uma carta ao rei comunicando que Ducase se negou a assumir a cede e que Anjou não esta mais nada cidade, você e seu amigo almofadinha podem ficar tranqüilos; ela brincou, abraçando-o.

-Almofadinha? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim, aquele que tem o irmão gêmeo; Aisty respondeu. –Sabe, pensei que os homens franceses usassem um pouco mais de cérebro, porém vejo que tudo continua o mesmo de quando eu parti; a jovem alfinetou.

-Saga e Kanon não são franceses; Kamus respondeu, sorrindo.

-São o que então? –ela indagou confusa.

-Gregos, como Milo; o mosqueteiro respondeu.

-Que seja, mas esse ai, o tal de Saga não deixa de ser um idiota... Quem ele pensa que é? –ela exasperou.

-Porque esta dizendo isso? –Kamus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Oras por quê? Ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse uma louca e você, deveria me trancar numa torre e jogar a chave fora; a jovem reclamou indignada.

-Não é isso, Saga só não está acostumado a mulheres que pensam; ele brincou, mexendo distraidamente com uma mecha vermelha que caia sobre o ombro dela.

-Patético;

-As coisas são diferentes aqui, querida... Não se esqueça; ele a lembrou.

-Eu sei; Aisty falou bocejando. –Vai sair hoje à noite? –ela indagou.

-Pensei em ir ao teatro, quer me acompanhar? –Kamus indagou.

-Será ótimo, embora eu goste de ficar dentro de casa, quero sair um pouco e ver Paris; a jovem falou animada.

-Então vá descansar um pouco e quando estiver perto de sairmos lhe chamo;

-...; ela assentiu levantando-se e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão, afastou-se.

Estava chegando à porta quando a voz do irmão lhe deteve, quando a pergunta do ano veio mais rápido do que ela esperava.

-Você o ama?

-Quem? –ela indagou voltando-se para o irmão, que não lhe fitava e sim, tinha os olhos perdidos na janela.

-Ducase!

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas palavra alguma saiu, ele não entenderia a situação, embora Kamus estivesse bem à frente dos demais homens franceses, ele não estava preparado para saber.

-Não, mas ele me ajudava a matar a saudade de você quando eu estava longe; Aisty falou surpreendendo-o. –Mesmo você não percebendo, Ducase e você tem muito em comum; ela completou antes de sair do cômodo.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 3 : O Escorpião

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: O Escorpião.**

**.I.**

Não se passara nem um quarto de horas desde que Aisty se fora, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta da biblioteca. A irmã já fora descansar e pretendia fazer o mesmo quando Fiona, a governanta abriu uma frestinha na porta.

-Sim!

-Desculpe incomodá-lo Kamus, mas três senhores, amigos seus, estão lá embaixo querendo lhe falar; a senhora explicou.

-Amigos? –ele indagou confuso, não havia combinado nada com ninguém.

-São os gêmeos Chrisantini e o capitão Elytis; ela explicou.

-Ah sim! Peça a eles que me esperem no jardim dos fundos e sirva a eles algo até eu chegar; Kamus pediu.

-...; Fiona assentiu, antes de fechar a porta novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sorriu satisfeito quando terminou de arrumar as coisas. Havia dito a Kamus que iria descansar, mas a vontade de colocar tudo em ordem foi maior. Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto sentava-se em um banco, arrumando o longo avental sobre o colo.

A pequena pérgula que existia no jardim dos fundos da propriedade iria servir temporariamente a seus propósitos, o lugar era coberto e bem protegido, alem do mais, não estavam em época de chuva, então tudo ali ficaria intacto e bem protegido, pelo menos até arrumar um dos cômodos da casa para suas coisas.

Tudo bem que Kamus não se importava com o cheiro das tintas, mas queria ter liberdade para pintar e ficar enclausurada entre quatro paredes lhe dava fobia.

Os potes de tinta estavam guardados sobre uma bancada de madeira, um cavalete de dois metros estava no centro, pincéis e panos jaziam sobre uma bancada. No dia seguinte iria até uma loja no centro, já andara se informando de um carpinteiro que poderia fazer os bastidores para as telas que trouxera no navio e para as novas que iria montar.

-Mal chegou e já vai começar a trabalhar; uma voz conhecida falou atrás de si.

-O tempo não para Escorpião; Aisty falou sorrindo ao voltar-se para ele, enquanto revirava o avental preto e jogava-o sobre a bancada. –Muito menos minhas idéias;

-Isso é bom, jovens com a cabeça ocupada não pensam em casamento; ele falou, fazendo-a rir.

-Como se isso estivesse nos meus planos; Aisty respondeu checando uma última vez os pinceis se estavam no lugar certo.

O mosqueteiro apoiou os braços na guarda de madeira da pérgula, enquanto a observava.

-O que vai fazer dessa vez? –Milo perguntou curioso, apontando para a tela em branco que ela já tinha montada sobre o cavalete.

-Não sei, estava pensando em pintar pessoas. Eu gosto de paisagens, castelos e tudo o mais, mas é sempre bom variar e atualizar os conhecimentos; ela explicou, pensativa.

-Uhn! Então você já sabe, se precisar de um modelo vivo...;

-Ela vai saber onde encontrar uma garota disponível para isso; Kamus o cortou, chegando em seguida com Kanon e Saga.

-Uhn! Então é você quem faz os quadros que estão pela casa? - Kanon comentou, com ar interessando.

-...; Aisty assentiu, fitando-o os dois mosqueteiros de maneira cautelosa. Eram gêmeos idênticos, mas depois de vê-los apenas duas vezes já sabia quem era quem.

-Aisty estudou artes em San Petersburgo; Kamus explicou.

-Como Kamus disse Milo, quando for necessário eu vou saber encontrar um modelo, mas se você tiver algumas horas disponíveis ao longo da semana podemos voltar a falar sobre isso; ela completou com um olhar sugestivo.

-Serio? –ele indagou animado.

-Nem pense nisso Aisty; Kamus falou em tom de aviso.

-Irmãozinho, não seria a primeira vez que eu iria pintar com um modelo vivo. Alem do mais, não tem nada ali que eu já não tenha visto em algum modelo italiano, nas aulas de anatomia; ela completou, vendo o irmão ficar vermelho.

-Como é? –Saga perguntou, manifestando-se.

-Em qualquer curso de artes a gente tem aula de anatomia, se é que vocês me entendem? –ela perguntou, esforçando-se para não rir da expressão horrorizada de um dos gêmeos. -Ou preciso desenhar?

-Como tio Aaron...;

-Ele leva tudo tão a serio; Aisty falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto trocava um olhar cúmplice com o Escorpião, que tentava inutilmente abafar o riso. Já que sabia, que pelo menos nesse caso ela estava brincando.

-Foi você que começou a provocá-lo; Milo falou enquanto Kamus reclamava com os gêmeos sobre o tipo de ensino das escolas de hoje em dia.

-Kamus, chega! –Aisty falou, pondo fim a discussão.

-Vou tirar essa história a limpo com tio Aaron; ele resmungou.

-Tudo bem, fique a vontade; ela falou calmamente, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, enquanto encostava-se na guarda da pérgula.

-Kamus, podemos resolver aquilo agora? –Saga perguntou com ar entediado e aborrecido.

-Claro; o mosqueteiro respondeu nem um pouco contente em adiar a discussão com a irmã. –Depois conversamos sobre isso; ele falou em tom de aviso para Aisty.

-Ah! Só uma coisinha; ela falou os detendo.

-Sim! –Milo falou voltando-se para ela.

-Você é o Kanon, não? –a jovem indagou voltando-se para um dos gêmeos.

-Sim; Kanon respondeu surpreso por ela ter lhe reconhecido, se bem que, naquele momento não era difícil saber quem era o Saga, principalmente ele com aquela cara de entediado de lhe dar nos nervos.

-Certo! Era só isso; ela falou sorrindo, antes de acenar levemente, dispensando-os.

-Sua irmã não é muito normal, é? –Saga comentou, num tom de voz baixo pra Kamus.

-Saga; Milo falou em tom de aviso.

-Oras, mas é verd...;

Mal havia dado três passos para se afastar da pérgula, quando estancou vendo de soslaio uma mancha vermelha passar por si e o barulho de uma lamina sendo desembainhada lhe deixou em alerta.

-Aisty; Kamus falou surpreso ao vê-la surgir em frente ao geminiano, segurando o florete que o mesmo carregara anteriormente na cintura, mas que agora era apontado para seu peito. Fora rápido demais até mesmo para ele, perceber tal movimento.

-Quando quiser falar algo sobre mim, fale na minha frente; a jovem avisou pressionando a lamina sobre a túnica negra.

Instintivamente recuou um passo, mas ela o acompanhou. Engoliu em seco, vendo o olhar determinado da jovem. Ela era alguém que sabia manejar aquela arma e não tinha medo de mostrar isso, porém seu olhar possuía uma chama intensa que ardiam, capaz de lhe incendiar.

Foi quando notou a forma com que os cabelos vermelhos caiam sobre os ombros da jovem de maneira graciosa, embora a expressão em sua face fosse fria. Formava um contraste fascinante.

-Não existe nada mais patético do que um covarde sem cérebro, que ainda por cima tem medo de enfrentar uma mulher, cara a cara; ela falou em tom mordaz.

-Você tem sorte da minha ética não permitir dar surras em mulheres, muito menos em fedelhas arrogantes como você; Saga vociferou.

-Parem, vocês estão indo longe demais; Kanon falou preocupado.

-Verdade? E suponho que deva ficar lisonjeada? -a jovem falou sarcástica.

-Olha como fala, menina. Pode se arrepender mais tarde por isso; Saga avisou aproximando-se discretamente de Milo, para pegar seu florete.

E foi o que fez, empurrou o Escorpião e puxou o florete de sua bainha, ninguém deu atenção ao grito de Kamus para pararem, quando o que mais queriam era fazer as espadas, chocarem-se umas nas outras.

-Para um mosqueteiro, você até que não é ruinzinho; Aisty provocou, aparando o golpe dele.

-E você deveria estar bordando ou pintando, não mexendo com coisas de homens; ele rebateu.

-Jura! –ela escarneceu antes de avançar contra ele.

Kamus pretendia colocar-se entre os dois, mas Milo e Kanon o seguraram prontamente, sabiam que os dois não iriam parar, então se o francês tentasse, poderia acabar se ferindo.

-Não vai adiantar; Kanon falou.

-Mas...;

-Aisty sabe o que faz Kamus, ela só vai dar uma surra nele e pronto; Milo falou calmamente, tentando manter o amigo longe das espadas.

As espadas se chocaram seguidas vezes causando faíscas. Os golpes de Saga eram mais pesados do que poderia suportar num ataque frontal, mas iria continuar atacando até derrubá-lo. Precisava apenas de uma brecha.

-"Isso!"; ela pensou, estreitando os olhos.

Fora apenas um segundo que ele abaixara a guarda para desviar de uma pedra no chão, mas no momento seguinte sentia as costas chocarem-se contra a grama e a espada da jovem posicionar-se sobre uma parte bastante sensível de sua anatomia.

Prendeu a respiração instintivamente...

-Regra número um dos mosqueteiros. Nunca abaixe a guarda, mesmo que você tenha de desviar de uma bala de canhão; Aisty falou em tom frio.

-Aisty; Milo falou se aproximando com cautela, mesmo porque ela ainda tinha a espada apontada para Saga, embora a intenção não fosse ferir, era melhor não arriscar.

-Regra número dois, nunca subestime o adversário. Isso pode lhe custar à vida... Ou algo mais preciso; ela completou levemente irônica, antes de cravar a ponta da espada no chão, fazendo o mosqueteiro recuar imediatamente, temendo que fosse acertado.

Passou por ele, sem ao menos se dignar a olhá-lo, enquanto voltava calmamente para a pérgula.

-Você esta bem, Saga? –Kamus perguntou ajudando-o a levantar.

Ele assentiu silencioso. O único que já lhe vencera num duelo era Kamus, como aquela menina com quase metade de sua idade e tamanho lhe derrubara e ainda por cima, massacrara seu ego?

-Onde ela aprendeu a esgrimir? –Kanon perguntou curioso.

-Quando eu e Milo entramos na academia, Aisty ainda vivia aqui, então ela nos via treinando quase todos os dias; Kamus falou dando um pesado suspiro. A verdade é que até mesmo ele estava surpreso com a rapidez com que a irmã reagira, sabia que ela era boa com a espada, mas não pensou que durante esses anos todos ela houvesse andando se aperfeiçoando.

-Eu lembro disso; Milo falou. –Ela vivia falando que podia esgrimir melhor do que eu e eu sempre duvidei, até o dia que ela me deu uma surra pra perder a arrogância, como ela mesmo disse; ele falou sorrindo.

-Você esta querendo dizer que antes disso ela não havia pegado em uma espada? –Kanon indagou.

-Não, ela sempre aprender as coisas que lhe chamam a atenção com facilidade, só de olhar. Ai na hora da pratica, ela não tinha problemas em reproduzir os momentos que ela já havia memorizado, agora parece que andou se aperfeiçoando; o Escorpião comentou casualmente.

Embora ele fosse o único ali a saber que não era bem assim. Tudo bem, Aisty se aperfeiçoara mais do que ele podia imaginar, mas nenhum dos outros mosqueteiros estava preparado para saber que não era apenas vendo que ela aprendera. Muito antes dele e Kamus entrarem na academia, Aisty já se interessada por isso e procurara alguém capaz de ensinar e até mesmo ele, tinha de admitir que mesmo ele sendo o Escorpião por tantos anos, não era tão bom quanto ela ou Ducase.

-Impressionante; Kanon falou.

-Insano, isso sim; Saga exasperou. –Você deveria é arrumar uma professora de boas maneiras para essa menina;

-Aisty sabe muito bem se comportar Saga e você não sabe do que esta falando; Kamus falou lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso. –Por isso vou ignorar o insulto que acabou de fazer a minha irmã, mas repito, se isso voltar a acontecer, é melhor arrumar um padrinho, pois antes de ser meu amigo, ela é minha irmã e eu sei a quem devo minha lealdade;

-Cavalheiros, por favor; Milo pediu, colocando-se entre os dois.

Quando Kamus falava daquele jeito, era porque estava a ponto de perder a calma, mesmo ele e Saga sendo amigos, se tratando da irmã mais nova, Kamus não era muito tolerante com aqueles que ousavam falar dela.

-Desculpe, acabei me excedendo; Saga falou recuando.

Kamus apenas assentiu, antes de tomar a frente do grupo, indo até o local onde Fiona deixara o lanche que pedira, teriam muito a que discutir e pelo que Saga já lhe adiantara, não iria gostar muito das modificações que iriam ocorrer na cede, naquela temporada.

**.II.**

Homens! Seres pouco pensantes e muito patéticos; ela pensou exasperada, enquanto em vez de retornar a pérgula, rumava para dentro da casa, quando quase bateu de frente com Fiona, que parecia bastante agitada ao lhe abordar.

-Algum problema? –Aisty perguntou preocupada.

-Aisty, você esta esperando alguma visita? –a senhora perguntou olhando para os lados, como se para se certificar de que ninguém estava lhes ouvindo.

-Não que eu saiba, por quê?

-Porque Ducase esta aqui, na sala precisamente querendo falar com você! Menina, eu já tinha ouvido falar que ele era bonito, mas não pensei que fosse um Deus Grego? Há se eu fosse vinte anos mais jovem; a senhora indagou abanando-se com a face rubra.

Arqueou a sobrancelha instintivamente, Ducase havia partido para La Rochelle no dia anterior e não iria voltar a Paris por pelo menos três meses até onde sabia. Era impossível que Harmonia estivesse ali, ela não correria o risco de aparecer sem avisar antes, principalmente sabendo que Kamus estava em casa.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor averiguar antes de tomar uma providencia.

-Kamus sabe que ele esta aqui? –Aisty perguntou preocupada.

-Não, preferi lhe avisar antes; Fiona falou.

-Ótimo, não fale nada a ele por enquanto, vou falar com Ducase e ver do que se trata essa visita inesperada; ela falou, batendo as mãos sobre o vestido, tirando os resquícios de uma poeira imaginaria.

Seguiu para dentro da casa e passou por um aparador quase na entrada da sala de visitas. Deteve-se por alguns segundos quando viu a estatua de um Cavaleiro Templário sobre o móvel, fundido em prata pura. Uma das miniaturas que o irmão colecionava.

Aproximou-se da estatua, vendo a forma do cavaleiro com as mãos cruzadas sobre uma longa espada, que para seu tamanho ela não passava de uma adaga. Soltou o pequeno objeto da estatua e guardou-o sobre um bolso discreto na lateral do vestido. Como Harmonia sempre dizia, era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Respirou fundo e deu os últimos passos em direção a sala, mas estancou ao ver a imagem imponente de um homem de longos cabelos negros de costas para si, observando o quadro que tinha pendurado sobre o aparador da lareira.

Procurou manter-se calma, embora tivesse o estranho pressentimento de que aquela conversa seria perigosa.

-Bom dia; Aisty falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Com um movimento gracioso e elegante, Ares virou-se em direção a voz que lhe falava, os orbes dourados intensos e hipnotizantes correram de forma avaliativa sobre a jovem, que sustentou o olhar, com o queixo empinado e uma expressão de desafio na face.

-Deseja falar comigo, milorde?

-Então milady é Aisty Bering; Ares falou fitando-a atentamente, antes de curvar-se numa respeitosa reverencia. –Perdoe-me se vim sem avisar, mas precisava falar urgentemente com milady;

-Posso ajudá-lo em algo, milorde? –Aisty falou sentando-se em um dos sofás e indicando o outro a sua frente para ele.

-Eu pensei em esperar mais, mas precisava lhe falar; Ares explicou.

-Há que se refere? –ela indagou impassível, pousando as mãos sobre o colo, como se fosse à imagem perfeita de um camafeu. Fria e imperturbável.

-Não faz muito tempo que uma informação chegou até mim na _villa_, que meu filho estava em Paris, vim o mais rápido que pude para tentar encontrá-lo, mas parece que Anteros já partiu e para as pessoas que perguntei, me disseram que milady era amiga de meu filho; ele falou.

-Tem razão milorde, eu e Anteros somos amigos e ele já partiu de Paris, mas não sei informá-lo de seu paradeiro; ela falou seria.

-Sei que milady entende a gravidade da situação, minha família entrou em colapso quando recebemos a noticia de que ele poderia estar morto e também, foi um choque quando soubemos o que aconteceu a Harmonia; ele falou com pesar embora medisse muito bem suas palavras.

Observou o homem a sua frente pensativa, tanto Anteros quanto Harmonia já haviam lhe contato sobre Ares, tudo bem que o imaginava de maneira diferente, como sendo arrogante, insensível e implacável. Mas agora a única coisa que via a sua frente era uma pessoa cansa de lutar e que passara os últimos anos sofrendo não apenas pela perda de um filho, que cortara relações com a família, mas por uma filha também.

Sabia o que havia acontecido há seis anos atrás, afinal, também fizera parte do plano, mas muitas foram às pessoas que sofreram, porque alguns homens se deixaram cegar.

-Sei quais são os boatos que lhe trouxeram ate mim, milorde. São informações ridículas e sem fundamento, como aquelas que diziam que Anteros esta morto; ela falou, tentando impedir o tremor na própria voz.

-Um mensageiro de confiança chegou a _villa_ e me contou sobre o que meu filho vem fazendo pela França nos últimos anos. Nós tivemos uma separação dolorosa, mas há seis anos meu filho na volta pra casa, nem mesmo mantém contato com os irmãos. Quando alguém chega perto de encontrá-lo, Anteros desaparece; ele exasperou.

-Entendo sua preocupação milorde, mas o que tenho a ver com isso? –ela indagou casualmente.

-Como disse, alguns rumores dizem que...;

-Eu sou amante de Ducase chegaram a milorde; a jovem o cortou de maneira fria. –Ouça milorde, por mais atraente que Anteros seja, ele não faz meu tipo; ela falou tentando não rir disso agora. Ah se ele soubesse! – Alem do mais, somos amigos há muitos anos;

-Se importa de me contar como se conheceram? –Ares perguntou desconfiado.

-Nos conhecemos no Hermitage em San Petersburgo. Há quase dez anos atrás, quando fui visitar meu tio na cidade. Anteros e Aishi estavam de passagem pelo país na época; a jovem respondeu calmamente, como se já esperasse isso.

-Você disse, Aishi? –Ares perguntou surpreso com aquilo.

-Sim, eu-...;

-Então você realmente conheceu meus filhos; ele balbuciou pensativo. Normalmente todos conheciam sua filha por Harmonia, eram poucos os que Anteros chamava a irmã apenas de Aishi, um apelido que lhe dera desde que era um bebe.

-Milorde imagina que esta seguindo pistas falsas novamente, mas vou ser franca com o senhor. Eu os conheci em San Petersburgo durante minha estadia lá, nos tornamos amigos depois disso;

-Entendo... E milady, alguma vez já se encontrou com minha filha depois disso? – Ares indagou interessado.

-Não, apenas com Anteros; ela desconversou.

-Então não sabe que Harmonia morreu? –ele falou casualmente, sondando terreno.

-Sim, infelizmente sei; Aisty falou com verdadeiro pesar. –Foi muito triste saber que o navio naufragou quando ela estava indo para a Inglaterra, mas Anteros nunca quis comentar sobre os motivos que talvez levassem a irmã até la; ela comentou polidamente.

-Sim, ninguém ainda sabe; Ares falou dando um pesado suspiro. Ela não parecia saber sobre o paradeiro do filho, muito menos se Harmonia estava morta. Algo lhe dizia que a filha não estava naquele navio naufragado, mas onde estaria então?

-Ela era uma ótima pessoa, Anteros a adorava; Aisty falou em tom complacente.

-Eles eram muito unidos, mesmo após a separação; Ares falou. – Bem, mas não vou incomodá-la mais. Vou ficar mais um mês em Paris, se por acaso tiver noticias de meu filho-...;

-Sinto muito, mas não o avisarei; a jovem o cortou de maneira fria.

-Como? –ele indagou surpreso.

-Anteros e eu somos amigos, se ele optou por cortar relações com a família, não serei eu a trair sua confiança, então... Não espere que eu o avise quando Anteros aparecer, porque eu sei a quem devo minha lealdade; Aisty completou.

-Entendo, eu... Por favor, apenas diga a ele para me dar uma chance e vir falar comigo, apenas isso; ele completou.

-Darei seu recado, quando o vir; ela falou polidamente, enquanto levantava-se e o acompanhava até a porta.

-Eu agradeço; Ares falou curvando-se brevemente. –Tenha um bom dia;

-Milorde também; ela respondeu, vendo-o ganhar a rua, entrando logo em seguida num coche alugado.

Soltou a respiração pouco a pouco, sentia todos os músculos do corpo tensos, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Ares não iria desistir, se ele seguia os boatos, a esses horas já estaria seguindo para a próxima pista. Só esperava que Anjou não revelasse nada. O cerco estava se fechando, se Ares deixava a _villa _na Itália para vir atrás de Anteros e desconfiava que Aishi estava viva, logo os problemas começariam.

Com passos trêmulos encaminhou-se para seu quarto, essa visita de Ares lhe pegara de surpresa, nunca o encontrara pessoalmente e definitivamente essa era uma experiência que não queria repetir. Agora sabia por que Aishi e Anteros falavam do pai como alguém acima do Céu e da Terra, bastava olhar para ver que ele honrava o nome que possuía. Sem duvidas ele deveria ser tão implacável quanto o Deus da Guerra, quando lhe convinha.

Abraçou-se instintivamente, se ao menos Ares soubesse o porquê Harmonia não voltava, mas não iria levantar essa questão, se ele ficara cego da primeira vez, agora não iria fazer diferença.

-O que foi menina? –Fiona perguntou aproximando-se preocupada ao vê-la tão pálida, parada em frente ao aparador do templário.

-Eu não queria mentir, mas não posso contar a ele o que aconteceu; Aisty sussurrou, enquanto devolvia a espada ao cavaleiro. –Mas ainda dói saber que se não fosse aquela maldita da Éris, Anteros ainda estaria aqui; ela sussurrou, com os orbes marejados.

-Calma menina, quando à hora chegar à justiça vai ser feita; Fiona falou, segurando-lhe pelo braço delicadamente, guiando-a até as escadas. –Você e os demais, já vêm fazendo muitas coisas nos últimos anos, uma nova Era esta se erguendo para os mosqueteiros...;

-Uma Era lavada a sangue de inocentes, você diz; Aisty falou, enquanto subia as escadas. –Mas a senhora esta certa, a justiça vai ser feita, nem que pra isso eu tenha de fazê-la com as próprias mãos; ela completou de maneira fria, antes de terminar de subir os degraus.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ah aquelas duas crianças eram tão teimosas. Vira aqueles dois crescerem e se tornarem pessoas fortes. Sabia que Aisty não queria mentir para o irmão, mas não podia contar que metade dos anos que deveria ter estado em San Petersburgo, ela estava viajando pelo país bancado o mosqueteiro.

O pior seria quando ele soubesse que o mosqueteiro que detestava, não era exatamente quem ele pensava ser. Muitos destinos seriam mudados e uma nova Era se erguia em Paris. Foi-se o tempo que era 'um por todos e todos por um'. Os conceitos agora eram diferentes, enquanto todas aquelas crianças lutavam contra os protocolos, para fazer a verdadeira justiça.

**.III.**

Recostou-se na cadeira de maneira a ficar mais confortável, cruzou as pernas elegantemente, enquanto se permitia relaxar por alguns minutos. Um de seus contatos da fraternidade lhe avisara que alguns lordes que tinham navios no porto de Calais, preparavam as naus para partir antes do programado.

Coincidência? Impossível...

A câmara dos _comuns_ estava agitada, principalmente depois da traição de Vincent ter sido declarada. Eram poucos aqueles que choravam a morte do lorde e esses, bem... Em breve a fraternidade saberia quem eram e poderiam agir em pontos mais localizados.

E sua função era manter a fraternidade unida e o rei protegido, nem que precisasse colocar todos os piões na linha de frente e deixar que a rainha fizesse sua jogada.

-Com licença, milorde; alguém sussurrou abrindo uma frestinha na porta.

-Sim; Mú falou acenando para que a porta fosse aberta completamente.

-Lorde D'Anjou se apresenta para falar com o conselheiro; Anjou falou empurrando a porta e passando pelo sentinela e entrando no gabinete.

-Milorde...;

-Pode deixar Henry... Obrigado; Mú falou detendo o rapaz com um aceno. –Sente-se Anjou, foi bom você aparecer, precisávamos mesmo conversar;

-Uhn! As coisas andaram evoluindo por aqui; Anjou comentou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo cômodo, observando os moveis e a decoração suntuosa.

-Desperdício de capital, eu diria; Mú falou com ar aborrecido.

-Quanta dignidade conselheiro! Talvez seja isso que atrai tantos aliados; Anjou gracejou.

-Quem sabe? –o conselheiro respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Ducase contou sobre a missiva do rei; Angel falou sentando-se na cadeira que ele lhe indicara. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente ao ver que até mesmo ela, possuía contornos dourados e entalhes de rosas, tudo ricamente pintado. Sem duvida, um grande desperdício, mesmo sendo bonito.

-Então devo supor que você decidiu ficar no lugar de Aioros, como capitão da cede? –Mú indagou.

-Sim, mas com uma condição; Anjou falou, fazendo uma pausa significativa.

-Qual?

-Eu quero conhecer o Escorpião; a jovem falou cruzando as pernas lentamente e os braços na frente do corpo, o olhar de desafio cravou-se sobre o conselheiro.

-Pensei que você e Milo já se conhecessem; Mú falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados.

-Você sabe a quem me refiro, Mú; Angel falou taxativa. –Ela é um dos melhores da fraternidade, mas até agora você e àquele artrópode vêm nos escondendo sua identidade; ela falou aborrecida.

-É um mal necessário, Anjou; ele falou serio. –O que tem mantido o Escorpião seguro é que ninguém em Paris sabe quem ela é;

-Duvido, alias, estou começando a achar que tem coisas nessa história que você não quer contar. Anos atrás quando fomos recrutados, não tínhamos experiência alguma. Viemos a Paris e você usou a imagem de Ducase para chegar até nós; ela falou de maneira acusadora.

Era como se fosse ontem quando chegara a Paris e salvara uma pobre e indefesa garota de ser molestada por um bastardo. Ela era Danette, o contato de Ducase com o conselheiro. Entretanto, quando a jovem lhe ofereceu em forma de agradecimento a oportunidade de conhecer o cavaleiro negro, esqueceu qualquer ponderação e foi...

Mas entre as vielas de Paris, quem encontrou não foi Ducase e sim o conselheiro do Rei, alias, o mais jovem conselheiro real da história. Que havia subido ao posto com menos de dois anos de serviço à coroa como mosqueteiro.

Naquela noite Mú explicou-lhe que o rei corria serio perigo de vida e que o tempo que passara no palácio, já lhe deixara em alerta. Tanto o cardeal quanto alguns lordes da câmara dos _comuns_ queriam a queda da monarquia, mesmo que usassem métodos sórdidos pra isso.

Mas os mosqueteiros estavam de mãos atadas pelas antigas leis, a época era ruim para todos. Então, alguém fundou a _Red Eyes_, ele lhe dissera. Sabia que Mú era apenas um dos peões naquele tabuleiro, embora ele fosse um exímio jogador, porém aquela raposa escaldada sabia bem esconder o curinga na túnica.

-Anjou, o Escorpião esta em uma missão fora da França; Mú explicou. –Um contato na fronteira nos passou algumas informações e ele foi averiguar;

-Só averiguar? –ela indagou descrente.

-Sim; ele falou veemente.

Da Red Eyes, o Escorpião era o único que tinha a identidade oculta para o resto, embora Ducase algumas vezes já houvesse dado algumas pistas de que sabia quem era.

A história do Escorpião era tão conhecida quanto as que falavam de Ducase. A linhagem do Escorpião descendia da Grécia, quando a muitos anos atrás, um membro da família Elitys fora tachado de mercenário, embora suas habilidades fossem outras bem mais minuciosas.

Muitos achavam que eles não passavam de assassinos, ou espiões. O que era mentira, já que ainda existiam Elitys pela Grécia que estavam envolvidos com o comercio marítimo e com a política dos municípios. Já Milo, era mesmo o último Escorpião que conhecia.

Um dos agentes da Red Eyes, infiltrado entre os mosqueteiros, que servia de contato e boêmio nas horas vagas. Mas Milo já não fazia mais os serviços de extermínio de pragas, como chamavam. Outra pessoa estava em seu lugar agora, treinado por ele mesmo, e se tornara o novo Escorpião.

Que agora estava fora da França, em algum lugar que obviamente, Mú não lhe contaria.

-Então, pretende começar quando, capitão Anjou? –Mú perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Ainda está tarde; ela respondeu.

-Ótimo, vou mandar um mensageiro avisar Kamus e os outros; ele respondeu. –Mas tome cuidado, você pode ter problemas com alguns;

-Não vou ter; Angel falou confiante. –E se algo acontecer, eu só vou ter mais um motivo para arrumar logo meu tapete de couro italiano;

-Uhn?

-Tenha um bom dia, conselheiro; ela falou sarcástica, preparando-se para sair.

-Anjou, não vá arrumar confusão com Guilherme, ele não tinha como saber que D'Arjan era Juliana; Mú falou serio.

-Vocês homens duelam por coisas ridículas, porque não posso seguir o exemplo de vocês e tirar o couro daquele bastardo que feriu minha amiga? –Angel exasperou.

-Porque você estaria nos delatando e comprometendo Juliana com isso; ele explicou calmamente.

-Não vou matá-lo... Ainda, mas se ele provocar, é melhor encomendar a cova; ela avisou.

-Antes de ir, teve noticias de Juliana?

-Logo ela aparece, a jovem tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes de voltar a Paris; Anjou respondeu, colocando o chapéu. -Quando tiver noticias do Escorpião me avise; ela completou antes de partir.

Observou Anjou partir e suspirou aliviado. O cerco sobre o rei estava se fechando, eram inimigos demais para se combater. Até onde sabia, a Rússia poderia começar uma guerra civil a qualquer momento, o capital do país era alto para a monarquia, mas zero para o povo.

Existiam muitos franceses vivendo em Moscou e San Petersburgo e em outras cidades. O czar da Rússia imperial era um idiota que não sabia administrar seu país e a czarina só tinha atenções para seu amante real.

Se a Rússia começasse uma guerra para derrubar a monarquia, a França seria a próxima, mas o povo ainda não estava preocupado com isso porque confiava no rei, mas se o cardeal e os outros fizessem algo para quebrar essa confiança, muitas vidas poderiam ser perdidas e ele não iria permitir isso.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, afastando os fios lilases que caiam sobre seus olhos. Era melhor o Escorpião descobrir logo quem era o mestre por trás dos lordes, porque não poderia ficar se distraindo com vermes insignificantes.

**.IV.**

Itália/ Florença / _Villa Ducase..._

O longo vestido azul deslizava pelo chão com tamanha graciosidade que a jovem parecia flutuar e não andar. Bordados e rendas prateadas enfeitavam o vestido que realçava a pele levemente dourada de sol e as curvas esguias e delicadas.

Os dedos finos e frios tocavam a taca de cristal com cuidado, enquanto os perscrutadores olhos amendoados corriam pelo salão.

Uma orquestra tocava as quatro estações de Vivaldi, enquanto alguns casais dançavam no salão de baile. Naquela tarde, os maiores nomes italianos se reuniam na _villa Ducase _para uma pequena confraternização dada por lady Howell, irmã gêmea de Lorde Ducase.

-Poderia ter a honra de dançar com milady? –uma voz grave e aveludada falou em seu ouvido.

Bateu os cílios levemente com ar inocentemente surpreso ao ser abordada, a seu lado estava um cavalheiro muito bem trajado, com roupas em tons azuis, uma feliz coincidência, poderia dizer. Mas a forma como as mesmas caiam sobre seu corpo, apenas afirmava aquilo que já ouvira falar sobre os irmãos Ducase, que ambos, Deimos e Fobos eram representações perfeitas de Deuses Gregos.

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto a face corava graciosamente ao olhá-lo. Os longos cabelos negros caiam naturalmente pelas costas, diferente da maioria dos homens que estavam ali e que seguiam a moda dos franceses ao usarem perucas. Os cabelos dele eram sedosos e finos.

Os olhos eram incrivelmente azuis, porém tinham um brilho frio e calculista. Notou uma sombra por trás das íris, mas que num piscar de olhos desapareceu.

-Ahn! Desculpe... Eu não; a jovem balbuciou hesitante. –Não sei dançar; ela completou num sussurro tão baixo que ele mal pode ouvir. Desviou o olhar enquanto as bochechas coravam furiosamente.

-Isso é fácil de ser remediado, ainda mais milady sendo tão delicada e graciosa; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso nos lábios ao tocar-lhe a face rubra.

-Não quero pisar em seu pé, milorde e machucá-lo; a jovem falou com ar aflito, como se seus olhos dissessem que aquilo já acontecera outras tantas vezes.

-Prometo ser um bom guia, se milady aceitar meu humilde pedido; Deimos falou.

Olhou para os lados hesitante, antes de pousar a mão sobre a que ele havia lhe estendido, com a outra Deimos livrou-se da taça, deixando-a sobre a mesa perto de si antes de fazê-la enlaçar-lhe o braço e seguir para o salão de baile.

-A propósito, sou Deimos Ducase; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

-Danielle Lecrox; a jovem falou sorrindo docemente.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, milady; ele falou segurando uma das mãos da jovem antes de levá-la aos lábios e em momento algum seus olhos se desviaram na ninfa que guiava pelos braços.

Deimos era um homem cheio de segredos, não era difícil constatar. Era imprevisível, frio e calculista, com uma calma perturbadora e um sorriso capaz de derreter as geleiras do ártico, irradiava poder e magnetismo.

Ele não precisava dizer, para que o reconhecesse como um _Ducase_.

-Igualmente; ela falou antes de começarem a dançar.

Enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão, buscou seu alvo com um olhar discreto. Ela deveria estar ali, apenas precisava de um jeito de chegar mais perto.

-Não parece tão difícil, não? –Deimos comentou enquanto valsavam. –Milady esta indo bem; ele completou com um sorriso sedutor.

-Verdad-...; ela engasgou ao tropeçar nos pés dele, em meio a uma volta e teria caído no chão se Deimos não houvesse enlaçado-a pela cintura de forma que ela batesse contra seu peito e conseguisse se estabilizar.

-Esta tudo bem?

-Desculpe; ela falou corando furiosamente.

-Tudo bem; ele falou acariciando-lhe a face com a mão livre.

Viu o momento que um brilho diferente tomou conta dos orbes azuis, afirmou os pés no chão, mas não se afastou do italiano, mantendo uma proximidade perturbadora para ambos e igualmente perigosa.

-Estou muito envergonhada, milorde foi tão gentil e eu ainda piso em seu pé; ela falou com um olhar amuado.

-Não se preocupe milady, acidentes acontecem; ele falou calmamente.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiiii; Deimos sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-a de continuar. –Se quer mesmo se desculpar, permita que eu a leve para um passeio pela _villa_; ele falou.

-Uhn?

-Gosta de quadros? –ele indagou, enquanto apoiava o braço da jovem sobre o seu e deixava discretamente a pista de dança, com ela.

-...; Danielle assentiu hesitante, deixando-se guiar inocentemente como uma ovelhinha, sem saber que era o lobo mau a guiar seus passos; Deimos pensou.

-Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar o tesouro dos Ducase; ele falou com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios.

Antes que Danielle pudesse responder, já estava sendo levada pelos corredores da _villa_, as galerias antigas que datavam do período medieval. A mansão era um antigo castelo que sobrevivera ao tempo e levara a um novo século a herança dos Ducase.

Aquele era o tesouro de Ares, embora o patriarca da família vivesse entre a França e a Itália, ultimamente, fazia com que tudo ali ficasse perfeito, mesmo em sua ausência.

Na propriedade viviam, Éris a irmã gêmea de Ares, viúva e sem filhos, os gêmeos mais novos, Deimos e Fobos e o próprio Ares quando não fazia suas viagens diplomáticas. Outros membros do clã Ducase sempre passavam uma temporada na _villa_, mas após o desaparecimento de Harmonia, eram poucos aqueles que iam a Florença, mesmo porque sabiam o quanto Éris detestava a menina e não fazia questão de esconder isso, apenas o irmão era tolo de mais para notar.

Os filhos mais velhos de Ares, viviam em Atenas com a mãe. Eros e Harmonia eram os filhos mais velhos do casal e gêmeos, Anteros era o filho do meio, o único que deixara a família ainda bem jovem para se aventurar em Paris como mosqueteiro.

Entretanto, muitas coisas haviam mudado nos últimos seis anos, inclusive a noticia de que Anteros estavam morto e Harmonia havia morrido um mês depois quando o navio Skylla deixara o porto de Atenas rumo a Inglaterra e naufragara numa tempestade no meio do caminho.

O único a permanecer com a mãe era Eros, os outros irmãos nunca foram tão apegados assim, por isso optaram por viver com o pai e a tia.

Se aquele que estava consigo era mesmo Deimos, então teria que tomar certas precauções para não cruzar o caminho de Fobos ainda.

Passaram por vários corredores, que continham nas paredes antigas os mais variados afrescos. Desde anjos a paisagens ricamente coloridas. Encaminharam-se para uma sala de descanso num dos corredores, tudo era impecavelmente organizado, os moveis ricamente entalhados em madeira nobre e as paredes, pareciam obras de arte, que nem mesmo Versalhes poderia se equiparar.

-O que acha desse? –Deimos indagou apontando-lhe um quadro que ocupava quase toda uma parede.

Olhou o quadro surpresa com o tamanho do mesmo, mas não pode deixar de corar ao ver a imagem.

-É conhecido como 'No amor e Na guerra'; Deimos falou parando atrás dela. –Representa a lenda grega que conta às artimanhas de Ares e Afrodite para se encontrarem e se amarem; ele falou, observando o casal retratado no quatro.

Os sensos de pudor italianos eram bem diferentes dos franceses; a jovem pensou, vendo que o artista que pintara a obra não se preocupara com tecidos ali que não fosse o da própria tela, porque o casal estava como vieram ao mundo e pareciam bastante à vontade com isso.

Observou-a atentamente, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos deslizar de maneira suave pelas melenas castanhas, que caiam em fartos cachos pelas costas.

-Muito bonito, mas...; Danielle balbuciou recuando um passo, mas estancou ao chocar-se contra ele.

-Ousado demais para olhos tão castos; Deimos sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face e delicadamente fazendo-a virar-se em sua direção, enquanto enlaçava-a pela cintura. –Jamais conhecia alguém como milady; ele falou fitando-lhe os lábios rubros, levemente úmidos.

-Sou uma pessoa comum, milorde; Danielle falou com a voz tremula.

-Não, é uma pessoa única; o lorde completou antes de roçar-lhe os lábios suavemente, fazendo-a instintivamente serrar as pálpebras. –E me sinto extasiado por poder desfrutar de sua companhia; ele falou antes de selar seus lábios num beijo intenso.

Mas não eram apenas os lábios a serem selados, algo muito mais importante acabara de se concretizar e ele mal sabia disso...

**Continua... **


	5. Chapter 4 : O Escorpião II

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Pertencem ao Kuramada e outras empresas licenciadas, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Com único objetivo de entreter e agradar. **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: O Escorpião II.**_

**.I.**

Abriu a porta de madeira e entrou no cubículo, respirou fundo e imediatamente torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro de umidade e mofo, mas não iria voltar agora que já estava ali.

Fez rapidamente o sinal da cruz sobre o peito, onde a imagem prateada estava estampada em sua túnica. Nunca fora muito religioso, alias, nunca se considerara religioso. Entretanto agora, seguindo um impulso estranho, estava ali.

-Padre, perdoe-me se eu pequei; a voz aveludada falou.

-Não há um coração que já não tenha sucumbido aos pecados terrenos, meu filho; o senhor idoso falou. –Mas quando há arrependimento e reparação, Deus sempre perdoa as nossas falhas, afinal, somos filhos dele, embora feitos a sua imagem e perfeição, não somos como nosso Senhor e estamos nesse mundo para aprender e evoluir;

-Não sou uma pessoa religiosa padre; o mosqueteiro falou. –Tão pouco alguém disposto a ser santo;

-A santidade é para Deus criança e a fé tem de estar em primeiro lugar em seu coração, não em templos pintados a ouro ou erguidos com mármore; o senhor falou pacientemente. –Mas há algo que esta lhe inquietando, não?

-Sim padre; o rapaz sussurrou.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu... Já tirei a vida de muitos padre, em nome da causa em que lutamos, mas na maioria das vezes foi por minha própria arrogância, me deixei cegar por ela e acho que nem sei mais pelo que luto; ele falou com pesar.

-Todos tropeçam uma vez ou outra;

-Eu achava que nada poderia ser diferente daquilo que já foi pré determinado em nossas vidas; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelas melenas Royal. –Mas estava errado;

-Deus às vezes nos coloca em situações inesperadas para que aprendamos novas alternativas para vivermos. Não vê as estações, a primavera trás as flores e uma boa colheita, mas quando vem o inverno e a neve. Temos de aprender a vencer esse obstáculo e sobreviver ao frio, por isso temos o outono para nos preparar. Com isso aprendemos a aproveitar as oportunidades que recebemos todos os dias quando acordamos;

-Entendo; ele murmurou pensativo.

Poderia dizer que o destino lhe pregara uma peça e tanto, bastante irônica e sádica, mas não tinha a quem culpar que não a si mesmo.

-A casa de Deus sempre estará aberta para você, quando quiser aliviar seu coração; a voz do padre chegou até si, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Obrigado padre; ele falou antes de sair.

Tinha novas possibilidades e oportunidades pela a frente, mas como aproveitá-las? – ele se questionou, enquanto deixava a igreja.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lançou um rápido olhar para dentro do casaco, o documento que carregava ainda estava intacto. Não sabia ao certo o que ele significava, mas a tia pedira que o guardasse consigo por segurança até o final da festa.

Respirou fundo, enquanto atravessava as galerias da _villa_, procurando o irmão. Desde que os pais se separaram e a família fora dividida, que ele só podia contar com o irmão gêmeo.

Há menos de oito anos perdera seus dois irmãos mais velhos, tudo bem que as noticias de que Anteros estava vivo já haviam chegado a _villa_, mas ele jamais entrara em contato com a família e o pai, que decidira viajar a Paris para encontrá-lo, possivelmente não teria sucesso na busca.

Anteros não queria ser encontrado, tão pouco pela _famiglia_. Ele e Harmonia foram totalmente contra a separação dos pais e ainda por cima atribuíram os desentendimentos entre o casal à tia, irmã gêmea a de Ares.

Obviamente que Éris não fizera nada, apenas mostrou ao pai a infidelidade da esposa e o mesmo pedira o divorcio. Em breve o pai se casaria com Aurora, uma prima de sua mãe, mas por quem ele tinha um certo interesse a muito tempo.

Logo seria sua vez de deixar a família de lado e seguir seu caminho. Algo lhe dizia que precisava encontrar o irmão, por mais que ele não quisesse ser encontrado pela família. Agora precisava encontrar Deimos e resolver algumas coisas com ele, antes do final de semana estaria saindo de viagem.

Suspirou cansado, sentia falta da época que todos os irmãos viviam juntos, viajando para vários lugares do mundo, protegiam-se uns aos outros e era como se ninguém pudesse separá-los. Mas a verdade era outra e com o tempo aprendeu a refrear suas emoções e congelar seu coração para as investidas sádicas do destino.

Hoje a _villa_ estava cheia, Éris estava dando uma festa de confraternização a alguns conhecidos, enquanto o pai não estava. As coisas andavam tão estranhas por ali, há poucos dias atrás vira a tia quase histérica ao receber uma carta.

Ao perguntar o que era para tê-la deixado naquele estado, ela apenas lhe disse que a mensagem contava que um amigo muito querido havia falecido, para segundos depois voltar a imagem de estatua de mármore de sempre.

Ela não aprovara a viagem do pai, alias, tentara dissuadir Ares de todas as formas a ficar, mas o pai estava irredutível e foi mesmo assim. Poderia jurar que a tia ficara furiosa ao ser desafiada, mas se ficou, não disse nada.

Parou de andar de repente no meio do corredor ao ouvir um som baixinho e abafado, parecia um choro; ele pensou. Olhou para os lados e não viu nada, deveria ser impressão.

Continuou a andar e virou um corredor, mas ao abaixar os olhos, viu a sua frente uma delicada e graciosa jovem de belos olhos amendoados, mas que vertiam copiosamente, mais e mais lágrimas cristalinas.

Olhou ao seu redor, vendo que ela estava sentada no chão, de cabeça baixa e ao lado dela varias peças de uma armadura antiga que ornava o corredor estava totalmente desmontada e espalhada.

-Milady se machucou? –Fobos perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ela ergueu os orbes para cima, inocentes e intensos, que lhe desarmaram prontamente.

-Não, eu... ; ela balbuciou desviando o olhar. –Acho que só preciso ficar mais um pouquinho aqui;

-O que aconteceu para milady ter vindo parar aqui? –ele perguntou erguendo parcialmente a barra das calças para abaixar-se em seguida, até a altura dos olhos dela.

-Eu me perdi, todos esses corredores são iguais; ela falou chorosa. –Fiquei com medo, quando virei aqui, essa coisa estava no meio do caminho e eu bati; ela murmurou, baixando os olhos no momento que mais lagrimas voltaram a cair.

-Você machucou o pé? –ele indagou.

Estranho, quem deixaria uma armadura no meio do corredor? –o jovem se perguntou intrigado.

-Acho que torci, mas daqui a pouco já estará melhor; ela falou enrubescendo. Deixando-o completamente encantado com a forma como a face levemente bronzeada adquiriu um tom rosado e os olhos tornaram-se hesitantes.

-Deixe-me ver; Fobos falou apoiando um dos joelhos no chão e segurando o pé que ela mantivera esticado, sendo este o ferido.

-Eu estou bem milorde, não preci-... Ai; ela gemeu quando ele tocou seu tornozelo.

-É, foi apenas uma torção pelo que parece; ele falou massageando-lhe o tornozelo.

Viu-a estremecer e corar ainda mais, deixou que seus olhos se deleitassem com a imagem da pequena ninfa a sua frente. Os cabelos castanhos pareciam levemente despenteados, mas os cachos fartos que caiam sobre seus ombros eram de uma graciosidade desconcertante. Parecia tão delicada, que tinha medo de quebrar apenas por encostar nela e o belo vestido azul que aderia a seu tom de pele com incrível harmonia, apenas acentuava essa imagem.

-Sente-se melhor? –Fobos indagou com a voz levemente enrouquecida.

-Sim, milorde é muito gentil, _grazie_; ela falou com um sorriso envergonhado, vendo-o assentir, sem desprender os olhos de si.

-E qual é sua graça? –Fobos perguntou.

-Viollete Lecrox; ela falou.

-Fobos Ducase, ao seu dispor; ele falou com um brilho intenso nos orbes azuis. –Mas vamos sair daqui, o chão está muito frio para milady ficar;

-Mas...;

-Alem do mais, que espécie de anfitrião eu seria se a deixasse aqui; Fobos completou e antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele já havia a suspendido do chão.

Gritou pelo susto, agarrando-se instintivamente ao pescoço do italiano, tirando-lhe um discreto, porém nada inocente sorriso dos lábios.

-Escuse, não era minha intenção assustá-la; Fobos falou com os lábios a milímetros de tocar os da jovem.

Viollete assentiu com a face corada, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele.

Mal notou quando Fobos deixou o corredor e andava tranqüilamente pelas galerias, como se carregasse uma pena nos braços.

**.II.**

Remexeu-se inquieta na cama, enquanto apertava o camafeu contra o peito de maneira protetora. Aquele era seu tesouro, o único elo com seu passado. Os longos cabelos dourados espalhavam-se pelos travesseiros e a pele alva contrastava com a brancura dos lençóis.

Às vezes quando se sentia sozinha, tinha vontade de voltar para a casa, mas sua vida lá não existia mais, tudo por culpa de Éris, tentou avisar o pai que a tia o estava manipulando, mas Éris fez um bom trabalho ao cegar seu pai para a verdade.

Não teve outra alternativa que não, ver o casamento dos pais se destruir sob o veneno daquela serpente. Sua mãe sempre fora mimada, mas independente. Queria que os filhos fossem bem educados, dama e cavalheiros perfeitos, mas quando a necessidade batesse, que se transformassem em guerreiros mortais como os lendários cavaleiros e amazonas, cujas lendas cresceram ouvindo de avós e tios. Alem é claro dos próprios pais.

Quando a separação definitiva ocorrera, ela, Anteros e Eros ficaram com a mãe, Afrodite passara muito tempo deprimida e permanecer com ela era insuportável, principalmente com seus ataques de histeria, onde gritava a plenos pulmões que o marido não valia nada e a irmã menos ainda.

Cansado de viver assim todos os dias, Anteros decidira visitar um amigo em Paris, mas algum tempo depois recebera uma carta sua contando que decidira se tornar mosqueteiro.

Afrodite parou com os surtos quando soube que o filho não pretendia voltar para a casa, mas ai começaram os flertes dissimulados pelos salões que freqüentavam, onde ela mostrava a homens e mulheres que poderia fazer qualquer um beijar os chão que pisava e o que o marido perdia. Entretanto, embora ter noção desse poder lhe agradasse magoava e muito os filhos, que realmente se importavam com seu bem estar.

Três meses haviam se passado, quando teve um estranho sonho com o irmão. Lembrava-se de ter acordado chorando e com um estranho aperto no coração. No sonho vira Anteros se despedindo, quis negar que aquilo poderia ser uma premonição. Mas depois de anos ouvindo falar de oráculos e deuses gregos, não podia ignorar as superstições que surgiam no lar dos deuses, como diria seu avô.

Tentou contar a mãe, mas Afrodite estava ocupada demais arrumando um amante, para lhe ouvir. Tentou contatar o pai, mas a carta que enviou não teve resposta, possivelmente havia sido interceptada pela tia.

Foi quando tomou a decisão de ir embora. Um dia saiu cedo de casa e foi até o porto usando as roupas de Eros que caiam perfeitamente em si, com ajustes mínimos. Um chapéu na cabeça escondeu o cumprimento dos cabelos dourados e ninguém reparou que não era o irmão.

Comprou duas passagens de navio, uma para o Posseidon que iria para Calais na França e outro para o Skylla, que partiria ainda naquela madrugada para a Inglaterra.

Quando voltou para casa, arrumou uma sacola de viagens com algumas coisas que poderia precisar, incluindo jóias e coisas de valor. Antes de partir deixou aos pés da cama a passagem do Skylla.

Providencia divina ou não, naquela noite embarcou no Posseidon rumo a França e quando desembarcou, quase um mês depois, ficou sabendo que o Skylla naufragara. A partir daquele momento, todos iriam imaginar que havia realmente dado um jeito de embarcar no navio e morrera ao atravessar o mar em uma tempestade.

Seu irmão estava morto, seus pais separados e não tinha mais porque voltar para casa. Harmonia Ducase morrera com o Skylla. Naquele momento sabia que sua vida dera uma guinada e se não tomasse as rédeas dela, naufragaria também.

Uma nova ironia do destino aconteceu quando reencontrou uma velha amiga no porto de Calais supervisionando um dos navios que acabara de desembarcar. Ainda dava boas risadas ao ver que mal a reconhecera em trajes de mosqueteiro, mas depois daquele dia, sua nova vida começara.

Uma vida em que Anteros Ducasse voltava a vida, como uma fênix queimando suas asas flamejantes nos desertos longínquos.

**.III.**

Mal pisou na soleira da porta, Pierre já a abriu, recepcionando-a com um sorriso caloroso. Deixou os orbes correrem pelo vestíbulo distraidamente, há quantos anos vivia ali como Anjou? –ela se perguntou, recostando-se da primeira vez que estivera ali, desconfiada e com medo de ser descoberta.

Parecia que pouco tempo em vista de tudo que já passara para chegar até ali. Ainda recebia noticias de sua antiga dama de companhia, contando como a família estava, mas evitava responder de Paris, não queria que soubessem de seu paradeiro ou descobrissem algo que não devia. Como o fato de estar viva.

-Milorde, que bom que chegou; Pierre, seu mordomo e grande amigo de seu tio falou de maneira contida, embora pudesse notar que ele estava realmente feliz com sua volta.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, Pierre sabia quem era e só lhe chamava de milorde quando havia algum estranho em casa, mas já avisara que não queria ninguém zanzando ali quando não estivesse.

-Como vai Pierre?

-Bem milorde, todos esperavam seu regresso com ansiedade; ele falou lançando um olhar discreto para a sala de recepção, logo na saída do vestíbulo.

-Então, o que me conta de novo?

-Temos visita, milorde; Pierre falou pigarreando.

-Ah! Sim... De quem? –Anjou perguntou entregando-lhe a sacola de viagens.

Mal deu alguns passos para dentro da saleta, estancou ao ver um homem de porte imponente parado em frente à janela. Longos cabelos negros e orbes dourados, com um brilho tão afiado quanto o de uma navalha.

Engoliu em seco, aquele olhar era de família, inconfundível; ela pensou preocupada.

-Boa tarde; Anjou falou.

O homem virou-se lentamente lançando-lhe um olhar avaliativo, frio e intenso.

Pediu aos céus para não corar, normalmente tinha total controle sobre suas emoções, mas aquele homem faria até as geleiras do ártico derreterem, o que dirá de uma pobre mortal como ela?

-Desculpe vir sem avisar; Ares começou. –Mas faz pouco tempo que cheguei a Paris e soube que milorde poderia me dizer onde meu filho está?

-Seu filho? –Anjou indagou fazendo-se de desentendido, embora se mantivesse na defensiva.

-Sou Ares Ducase... Meu filho é Anteros... Anteros Ducase; ele falou fria e pausadamente.

-Ah! Sim... Anteros... Infelizmente não sei nada sobre ele, milorde; ela falou casualmente.

-Não sabe ou não quer dizer? –Ares exasperou.

-Não milorde, não sei. A última vez que estive com Anteros ele apenas disse que faria uma viagem longa para fora da França e não voltaria por pelo menos seis meses; Anjou falou calmamente. –Mas não disse para onde iria especificamente... Eu ignoro os motivos que o fizeram não comunicá-lo sobre seu paradeiro, mas mesmo que eu soubesse isso, não iria lhe revelar; ele fez uma pausa. –Porque sei a quem devo minha lealdade;

-Interessante, estive com a senhorita Bering mais cedo e ela disse o mesmo; Ares falou com um sorriso petulante. –Quando cheguei ouvi dizer que ela era amante de meu filho;

-Não, eles são amigos; Anjou o corrigiu.

-Eu percebi, amantes não costumam ser tão fieis quanto ela é a meu filho; ele falou com desdém. -Lorde Anjou, eu preciso falar com meu filho, quando encontrá-lo novamente, diga isso a ele, por favor; ele completou ficando serio.

-Eu avisarei; Anjou falou acenando para Pierre ir abrir a porta, enquanto o acompanhava a saída.

-Tenha um bom dia, Lorde Anjou; Ares falou antes de ganhar a rua, indo subir num coche alugado.

-Meu lorde, o que acha que ele queria mesmo aqui? –Pierre perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

-Provavelmente ele não conseguiu nada com Aisty. Deve ter vindo sondar terreno, para ver se Anteros estava aqui;

-Entendo;

-Da próxima vez que ele aparecer, não o deixe entrar por nada. Nem que precise usar aquela escopeta que lhe dei; Angel falou fitando-o intensamente.

-Como quiser, _petit lady_; o mordomo falou sorrindo.

Sabia que era apenas por segurança que Angel agia de maneira tão desconfiada com relação às pessoas e sabia também que ela não estava brincando ao dizer que atiraria no primeiro que entrasse ali sem sua autorização. Já tivera oportunidade de ver a patroa furiosa e tinha pena do pobre coitado que entrasse em seu caminho, nos dias que se encontrava mais sensível.

**.IV.**

Olhou para o quadro a sua frente com grande interesse, para uma garota petulante, ela até que pintava bem; ele pensou vendo a tela que representava uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados sentada em uma mesa posta para o chá.

A toalha branca tocava o chão, contrastando com seu vestido igualmente branco, um chapéu de abas largas cobria e sombreava sua face, impedindo que visse a cor dos orbes.

A sombra das árvores em tons de verde e magenta possuíam uma grande harmonia, era como se pudesse ver os galhos movendo-se com o vento suave da tarde.

Poderia dizer que aquela era uma boa representação do Jardim das Hesperídes, entretanto seus devaneios não iam tão longe, o jardim parecia vivo e intenso demais para pertencer a uma lenda.

-Era um presente para Aishi; uma voz suave falou a seu lado.

Virou-se cauteloso vendo a jovem de melenas vermelhas ali, ela parecia diferente de mais cedo, estava um pouco pálida e seus olhos jaziam perdidos na paisagem da tela.

-Aishi? –ele indagou confuso.

-Era irmã de Anteros; ela falou respirando fundo. –Depois que ela se foi, não havia motivo para dar a Anteros o quadro; Aisty falou.

-Que lugar é esse? – saga perguntou curioso.

-_Drean Village_, lar do Príncipe Considini de La Rochelle; Aisty falou. –Um lugar impressionante;

-...; Saga assentiu concordado, porém um pouco confuso com a atitude dela. O que ela queria com isso? –Acaso não esta tentando se desculpar por mais cedo, não? –ele perguntou de repente.

Aisty voltou-se para ele com os orbes castanhos ficando imediatamente frios, tão frios quanto os de Kamus, quando o mesmo estava irritado.

-Eu não tenho porque me desculpar, mesmo porque, você mereceu aquela surra; ela falou dando-lhe as costas.

O encanto fora quebrado, a docilidade inicial desaparecera, dando lugar à hostilidade que queimava em seus olhos ao avistá-lo, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, dedos fortes fecharam-se sobre seu braço, puxando-a de volta.

-Regra numero três de um mosqueteiro, nunca de as costas ao inimigo; Saga sussurrou atrevidamente em seu ouvido, mas ficou frustrado ao ver que ela não se abalara.

-Solte! –Aisty falou de maneira calma, porém o aviso era explicito em seus olhos.

-Como se eu fosse obed-...;

-Solte; ela repetiu ainda mais lentamente do que antes.

Não soube se foi o tom de voz ou o olhar, mas não levou um segundo para soltá-la. Aisty afastou-se com um olhar impassível e uma postura de rainha. Sem olhar pra trás deixou o corredor, rumando em direção às escadas.

-"Estranho, por um momento eu pensei que... não, é impossível"; Saga concluiu, balançado a cabeça freneticamente para os lados.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Milady é de Roma? –Fobos indagou casualmente, enquanto mantinha Viollete bem segura entre os braços, procurando uma sala onde pudessem se acomodar e ela se recuperar.

-Firenze; Viollete respondeu dando ênfase ao sotaque.

-estava da duvida entre Roma e Firenze; ele falou vendo-a aos poucos relaxar em seus braços e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Milorde não deveria estar no baile? –ela indagou de repente, como se só agora tivesse se dado conta disso. –Se quiser, pode me deixar por aqui eu-...;

-Não; Fobos a cortou prontamente. –Não gosto de festas e só estava procurando minha tia para lhe entrar uma coisa, antes de ir embora; ele falou, sem notar o olhar interessado que recebeu dela.

-Então estou atrapalhando milorde; a jovem murmurou, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de fios negros que caia sobre o ombro dele, próximo a seus olhos.

-Não, foi uma doce coincidência termos nos encontrando; ele falou com um sorriso sedutor que a fez corar.

Entrou numa pequena saleta de descanso, localizada naquela parte da _villa_, com cuidado, como se segurasse uma peça de cristal, colocou-a sentada sobre um sofá em frente à lareira.

-Ai; ele murmurou ao sentir algo picar seu pescoço.

-Perdoe-me milorde, acho que enrosquei minha mão em seus cabelos; ela falou envergonhada.

-Não foi por mal; Fobos falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas me de um minuto, acho que tem um boticário no salão, vou pedir que ele venha lhe ver;

-Não; Viollete falou segurando firme em seu braço quando ele ameaçou se afastar.

-Uhn?

-Não me deixe; ela pediu num sussurro com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter as revoluções que formavam-se dentro de si. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquela menina despertava seu lado mais protetor e isso não era nada bom.

-Esse lugar é tão estranho. Queria ir pra casa; a jovem murmurou soltando-o enquanto abaixava a cabeça com ar desolado.

-Fique calma, _pethi__mou_; ele sussurrou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiii; Fobos sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Com um olhar, prendeu os olhos da jovem nos seus, traçou um caminho suave sobre sua face, tocando as maçãs rosadas do rosto, o contorno dos olhos, mal notou quando ela havia se aproximado e suas respirações quentes começaram a se misturar.

Pensou ter visto um brilho ainda mais intenso nos olhos da jovem, porém fora muito rápido. Franziu o cenho ao sentir sua mente turvar. Piscou confuso, mas no momento seguinte sentia os lábios rublos e quentes tocarem os seus.

As mãos delicadas contornaram-lhe o pescoço, enquanto acomodava-a entre os braços. O beijo tornou-se sedutor, quente e persuasivo e nada condizia com a imagem casta e inocente que fazia da jovem. Ali, ela era uma mulher que sabia o que queria e não hesitava em usar qualquer meio para conseguir.

Sentiu a mente girar no momento que ela gentilmente empurrou-o para deitar-se de costas no longo sofá, sentiu as curvas sinuosas sobre o calor de seu corpo e seus sentidos inebriados com a presença daquela ninfa.

Aos poucos sentiu o corpo relaxado, alias, relaxado demais, tinha algo errado ali; Fobos pensou, embora não houvesse tido tempo de reagir, tudo ficou escuro depois.

Levantou-se do sofá com um movimento gracioso, o envelope pardo, selado a cera que estava dentro do bolso interno do paletó de Fobos, jazia agora nas mãos da jovem. Não fora nada fácil, mas as listas estavam em seu poder agora.

Guardou-a junto da outra, num compartimento secreto entre o corpete e a saia, no momento que uma jovem com ar apavorado entrou correndo.

-Milady;

-Ele só dormiu; Viollete falou voltando-se para a criada. –Descobriu o que pedi?

-Sim, venha comigo, o quarto dele é só a um corredor daqui; a jovem falou.

Desde que chegara a Itália, esperara ansiosa o momento certo para de agir, estudara todos os passos de Éris inclusive naquela tarde, estava por perto quando a viu entregar a Deimos e Fobos as listas e a partir disso traçou seu plano para a ruína da mulher que iria trazer tanta discórdia a países que nada tinham a ver consigo e suas ambições.

Chamou a garota e em comum acordo, as duas levantaram Fobos com cuidado, ele não iria acordar com facilidade, como parte dos planos, consultara um boticário em Calais antes de partir e conseguira com o mesmo algo que pudesse colocar alguém para dormir, isso é claro, ao usar a dose certa, uma dose errada do que usara, poderia matá-lo. Entretanto, a única coisa que Fobos sentiria ao acordar era um leve enjôo que de acordo com seus planos, ele iria atribuir a bebida.

Fobos era o irmão mais sóbrio dos Ducase, embora Deimos fosse frio e ponderado, tinha o péssimo habito de sempre ter um cálice de vinho nas mãos, já Fobos, teve de elaborar um plano bem mais preciso para que ele não se desse conta da falta da lista quando acordasse.

Caminharam pelo corredor, tomando o cuidado de não serem vistas, abriu a porta do quarto e rapidamente entrou. Como toda a _villa_, os cômodos não seriam menos ricamente decorados, Ares definitivamente não poupara gastos para tornar aquele lugar um palacete.

-Ele vai mesmo ficar bem? –a criada indagou enquanto o deitavam na espaçosa cama.

-Sim, mas vai acordar um pouco enjoado, por isso é melhor buscar as garrafas que pedi; Viollete falou voltando-se par a jovem.

_Guilia_ assentiu, antes de sair correndo e fechar a porta trás de si. Era interessante o fato de ter encontrado um bom aliado naquele lugar. Ducasse havia lhe explicado sobre todas as franquezas da _villa_, mas não pensou que Éris fosse ser tão amadora a ponto de acreditar que inimigo algum entraria ali disfarçado. Mas ela ainda tinha sorte, sua missão era apenas de reconhecimento, descobrir as listas fora uma feliz coincidência que certamente o conselheiro aprovaria. Mas se a missão fosse outra, não usaria nos gêmeos um sonífero e sim, o mais puro e cristalino veneno de Escorpião, como sempre fazia quando algo dava errado, mesmo nos planos meticulosamente planejados.

Olhou a face serena de Fobos e suspirou, Ducase estava certa ao prever que a tia usaria os irmãos em seus planos. Se alguém os encontrasse antes de si com aquelas listas, certamente mandaria enforcá-los como traidores. Agora estava começando a desconfiar que era isso que Éris queria.

Próxima à porta encontrou uma sacola de viagens que _Guilia_ deixara para si, ela fora uma espécie de dama de companhia para Ducase, quando a mesma estivera na _villa_, muitos anos atrás e alguém de confiança que pode lhe ajudar naquela missão. Ninguém desconfiaria dela, nem mesmo quando eles acordassem.

Pegou a sacola e abriu-a sobre a cama, lá dentro estava um conjunto de roupas negras, sem o emblema dos mosqueteiros e uma peruca de fios dourados. Retirou o vestido rapidamente e vestiu as outras roupas, tomando a devida precaução de guardar as listas na túnica que acabara de vestir.

Prendeu os longos cabelos castanhos em um lenço e colocou a peruca, arrumando-a perfeitamente sobre a cabeça. Alguns fios caiam sobre os olhos como uma franja arrepiada. O tom amendoado dos mesmos estava encoberto e não seria facilmente reconhecida.

De dentro da sacola retirou dois punhais que colocou um dentro de uma das botas, coberto pela barra da calça e o outro no lado direito da cintura, enquanto o cinto de couro com uma bainha, foi pender no lado esquerdo.

Tudo estava certo agora; ela pensou, lançando um olhar para o vestido jogado em cima da cama e depois outro ao jovem.

-Agora vem à parte mais difícil...; Viollete murmurou, enquanto aproximava-se de Fobos e com cuidado livrou-o das pesadas peças de roupa.

Terminou de despi-lo no momento que _Guilia_ entrou, ouviu a jovem abafar um grito e desviar o olhar corando até o último fio de cabelo. Conteve o riso diante da cena. Como se depois de tantos anos trabalhando ali, ela nunca houvesse visto nenhum dos gêmeos despidos; Violet pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto o cobria com um lençol.

Revirou as colchas da cama e jogou alguns travesseiros no chão, em seguida fechou as cortinas e voltou-se para a jovem.

-Então?

-Aqui esta; _Guilia_ falou mostrando duas garrafas de vinho para Viollete, sem uma vazia e a outra pela metade e duas taças.

-Ótimo; Viollete falou pegando a garrafa vazia.

Jogou-a em baixo de uma mesinha próxima a cama e pegou a outra garrafa. Encheu uma das taças pela metade e entregou a jovem.

-Tome;

-Mas...;

-Confie em mim; a jovem falou seria, enquanto colocou um pouco de vinho na outra taça, mas logo em seguida aproximou-se da mesinha, onde havia uma bandeja prateada e tombou-a, deixando o liquido carmim espalhar-se sobre a prata. Deixou a garrafa com apenas um filete de vinho no fundo a seu lado.

-E agora? –_ Guilia_ indagou, assim que tomou um gole.

-A última parte do plano; ela falou parando na beira da cama, retirou um lenço do bolso e envolveu a taça, para em seguida bate-la contra a madeira da cama, fazendo parte do cristal se quebrar antes de jogá-la no chão, como se ela tivesse quebrado numa possível queda.

O cenário estava pronto, agora só faltava a atriz principal.

-Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? –Viollete indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Se é para ajudar milady Harmonia, eu faço; _Guilia_ falou com a face corada pelo vinho.

-Certo; Viollete falou enquanto pegava o vestido azul, o mesmo que usara com Deimos e rasgou-o nas costas, ouviu as tramas do tecido se romperem e tentou não ficar com remorso, por destruir uma obra de arte como aquela. Jogou-a aos pés da cama e voltou-se para a jovem. -Se um dia precisar de ajuda, você sabe como me contatar, nunca se esqueça, procure pelo Escorpião e eu estarei la; Viollete falou, quando a jovem de maneira hesitante despiu-se e entregou-lhe as roupas.

-Obrigada; a jovem sussurrou, antes de entrar em baixo dos lençóis.

Viollete guardou as roupas da criada, que jamais deveriam ser encontradas por Éris, se não o plano seria descoberto. Acenou para a jovem e saiu em seguida, agora o resto ocorreria quando Fobos acordasse desnorteado, cheirando a vinho e ainda por cima, com uma mulher que não se lembrava de ter dormido, mas que estaria a seu lado na cama, quando Éris irrompesse pela porta querendo a lista.

Ah era nesses momentos que gostaria de ser uma abelhinha e ver a cara da megera quando descobrisse que alguém lhe passara a perna, alias, que o Escorpião lhe enganara; ela pensou lembrando-se da pequena lembrançinha que deixara no gabinete de Éris antes de partir.

Agora próxima parada, Paris, já estava na hora do Escorpião voltar para casa e aproveitar o inicio da próxima temporada...

**.V.**

Desembainharam os floretes ao mesmo tempo, as laminas prateadas tiniram.

-_Engard__!­_ – o mosqueteiro falou.

-Acho que estou ficando velho para isso; Shion falou enquanto se esquivava dos golpes do jovem.

-Vossa Majestade só graceja, se estivesse fora de forma eu saberia; Mú brincou, antes de desviar de um golpe.

A sala de treinos real estava vazia, optaram por usá-la no fim de tarde, assim nenhum membro da corte estaria por perto para atrapalhar-lhes a concentração. Embora Shion alegasse estar fora de forma, desde que Mú assumira seu posto como conselheiro fazia o rei estar sempre treinando e aperfeiçoando suas habilidades. Se o mesmo recebesse um ataque surpresa deveria saber como reagir quando não tivesse com um mosqueteiro de sua guarda pessoal por perto.

-Não! Você é que é gentil demais; o rei falou, ofegando.

Sabia de suas limitações, mas ainda se surpreendia que por mais critica que fosse a situação seu conselheiro sempre se mantinha otimista e no fim, sempre dava um jeito de resolver tudo.

-Mas diga-me Mú, é verdade então que D'Anjou aceitou a proposta?

-Sim, falei com ele pela manhã. Anjou disse que pretendia passar uma temporada em Paris, então poderá ficar no lugar de Aioros; ele explicou.

-Isso é bom, mas eu gostaria que Ducase estivesse por aqui, já faz alguns anos que ouço falar dele, mas nunca o conheci pessoalmente; Shion falou.

-Ducase disse que tinha negócios a resolver fora do país, por isso não poderia ficar; Mú explicou.

-Mesmo assim; o rei resmungou. –E o que você tem a me dizer sobre a senhorita Bering? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-O que tem a irmã de Kamus? –Mú perguntou.

-Bem, fiquei curioso quando a vi saindo de seu escritório alguns dias atrás; Shion falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Aisty e eu nos conhecemos já há alguns anos e temos alguns amigos em comum também, alem do próprio Kamus; Mú desconversou.

-Amigos! Sim, claro...; Shion falou descrente. –Mas o que ela veio fazer aqui aquele dia?

-Veio me trazer uma carta de um amigo. Ela esteve há um tempo atrás na Escócia, onde também temos amigos em comum. Então, a pessoa em questão pediu a ela pra trazer a carta pra mim, já que ela pretendia voltar ao país em breve; ele explicou.

-Entendo, mas mudando de assunto; Shion falou não dando-se por convencido apenas nesse assunto. –Você não tem pretensões de casar?

-Não, ainda sou muito jovem pra me prender; ele brincou.

-Se você diz; Shion falou dando de ombros, mas algo no olhar do mosqueteiro dizia que havia mais coisas ali do que ele queria contar.

Mesmo que confiasse cegamente no rapaz, não era inocente para acreditar que ele não tinha seus próprios segredos. Mú fora o melhor mosqueteiro da cede que tivera o perfil para ser seu conselheiro, mesmo porque, precisava de um amigo entre tantas víboras, começando pelo cardeal.

Entretanto, não sabia tanto sobre ele como gostaria, apenas que ele fora mosqueteiro durante um ano em Paris, antes de se tornar seu conselheiro, o que acontecera em sua vida nos vinte e quatro anos antes disso, não fazia a menor idéia.

Mas era algo a se inteirar futuramente; Shion pensou. E tinha a pessoa certa para fazer isso para si.

**Continua... **


	6. Chapter 5 : A Caçada

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

_**By Dama 9**_

* * *

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

* * *

_**N/a: Este é uma história de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

* * *

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: A Caçada.**

**.I.**

Suspirou cansado, o dia parecia não ter fim. Jogou a camisa úmida sobre uma pedra enquanto pegava seu florete. Ninguém se arriscava a treinar com aquele sol, mas ele queria alguma coisa para fazer e que pudesse lhe prender um pouco da atenção, o que era raro acontecer naqueles últimos dias, depois de toda aquela loucura de resgate e batalhas em igrejas que travara com os amigos.

É, aquele Escorpião pervertido certamente diria que ele era mais um daqueles loucos que acreditavam em fadas, duendes e eternas conspirações, mas não podia negar que algo na cede estava estranha. Mas parecia ser o único desconfiado ali se bem que nos últimos seis anos as coisas andavam bastante tensas.

Entretanto nada havia lhe preparado para a gravidade da situação que fora revelada com o fato de que até mulheres estavam sendo convocadas pela coroa para proteger o rei.

Depois do que aconteceu com Silvana e Aioros, preferiu não comentar com ninguém, nem mesmo com Kamus, que Dionísio D'Arjan era uma mulher, mesmo ela sendo capaz de dar uma surra em alguém, melhor que um homem. Firenze que o diga.

Mas havia algo ali que lhe surpreendeu. Ducase, D'Arjan e Anjou eram um trio bastante eclético, mas havia uma cumplicidade desconcertante entre eles. Uma lealdade incomparável.

Prova disso era Anjou estar querendo transformar Guilherme em tapete e também a forma como os três defenderam Aioros e Silvana de Vincent. Algo lhe dizia que existiam outros mosqueteiros nesse grupo, mas não se arriscava a apontar pessoas.

Talvez essa cumplicidade fosse pelo fato de Ducase e Anjou saberem que D'Arjan era uma mulher e não se importarem com isso.

Puxou o florete da bainha e moveu-a pelo ar, não se importava com aquele calor, os anos que vivera na Espanha foram o suficiente para lhe deixar acostumado com os dias quentes, tanto que nem ao menos se preocupava mais em tirar a _siesta_ no meio do dia, até as quatro da tarde, onde o sol começava a perder intensidade.

Respirou fundo, deixando a lamina cortar o ar, quando num movimento brusco virou-se para trás, seu florete bateu contra algo e tilintou. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e deparou-se com dois orbes castanhos e límpidos a lhe fitar.

Recuou um pouco desconcertado e agitado com aquela interrupção.

-Reflexo rápido; Anjou falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Você? –Shura falou surpreso ao reconhecer o mosqueteiro.

-Estou procurando o responsável pela cede, poderia me informar onde posso encontrá-lo? –Anjou perguntou baixando a espada lentamente e guardando-a de volta a bainha, enquanto aproveitava para dar uma boa avaliada no mosqueteiro a sua frente.

A pele bronzeada parecia reluzir, enquanto finas gostas de suor escorriam pelos cabelos, ombros e pelo abdômen liso e bem definido. Como diria Juliana, o universo estava em completa harmonia quando aquele Deus Grego fora concebido.

-É Kamus, mas ele já foi pra casa e não volta hoje; Shura respondeu observando-o desconfiadamente.

-Mais alguém que possa responder por ele? –Angel indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Saga, mas ele foi até a casa de Kamus também, não sei quando ele pretende voltar; ele respondeu inquieto com o olhar avaliativo do outro mosqueteiro.

-Quanta competência! Como podem sair e deixar a cede sem um responsável? –ela exasperou.

-Se acaso não percebeu, eu estou aqui; Shura falou irritado com a postura do mosqueteiro.

-É? E você é quem por aqui? –Angel perguntou, não que não soubesse quem ele era, mas indagou apenas para aporrinhar.

-Comandante Shura Quintano, do Forte de Calais; ele falou frio.

-Ah! Sim... Comandante...; ela falou com ar de pouco caso, fazendo-o trincar os dentes.

-O que quer com Kamus? –Shura perguntou respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar.

-Apenas comunicá-lo de que a partir de hoje, por ordens do rei, eu assumo a cede e pode avisar a seus outros amigos comandantes, que antes de fazerem qualquer coisa, devem se reportar a mim; Angel falou com um sorriso petulante. –Ah! Avise também que as mordomias acabaram, se vocês têm horas a cumprir na cede, não terá mais essa de sair ao meio do dia sem hora certa a retornar. A responsabilidade de vocês vem primeiro com a coroa e eu pretendo não deixá-los esquecer disso; ela completou dando-lhe as costas e saindo.

Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, porém palavra alguma saiu. Serrou os punhos com raiva, quem aquele fedelho achava que era, apenas porque o rei o colocara na cede? Ah! Mais isso não iria ficar assim, não mesmo...

**.II.**

Já era noite quando conseguiu parar em uma estalagem bem longe de Verona, mas não tinha certeza se era seguro ficar ali por muito tempo, iria trocar o cavaleiro por uma montaria descansada e depois de comer algo, antes de partir.

Entrou na estalagem, jogando uma moeda para um garotinho que veio levar o cavalo para o estábulo.

Precisava descansar apenas um pouco e seguir viagem, tinha dois dias pela frente até o porto, onde seguiria para Paris de navio. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto seguia até uma mesa vazia para sentar-se.

Vários olhares viraram-se em sua direção, mas voltaram a seus afazerem novamente, todos os homens que ali estavam eram trabalhadores da terra e pessoas simples, que se reuniam ali para conversarem num final de dia. Possivelmente nenhum deles sabia sobre conspirações contra a cora francesa, muito menos sobre um assassino perigoso e sádico a solta; pensou com um fino sorriso a insinuar-se sob os lábios.

-Deseja beber algo senhor? –uma menina de melenas castanhas indagou se aproximando cautelosa.

-Um copo de leite e pão; Sâmara respondeu limitando a voz apenas a um sussurro quase enrouquecido, para não ser reconhecida.

-Só um momento; a menina respondeu antes de se afastar em direção ao que seria a porta da cozinha.

Sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira e deixou os olhos percorrerem o salão principal da estalagem, onde varias outras mesas estavam. Embora achasse uma tremenda falta de educação ver tantos homens de chapéus comendo, sabia que isso também lhe era conveniente, assim protegido pela aba do chapéu, ninguém teria muita chance de prestar atenção em sua face.

O movimento da estalagem estava fraco, provavelmente por ser noite, em um canto notou o movimento de um homem serio e discreto, mas que parecia atento a qualquer movimento estranho.

-Aqui senhor; a menina falou aproximando-se novamente com o que pedira.

-Grazie; Sâmara respondeu, engrossando a voz e acentuando o sotaque italiano.

A menina assentiu e voltou para a cozinha. Levou a caneca aos lábios, mas antes de tomar, aspirou calmamente a nuvem esbranquiçada e quente que erguia-se pela borda.

Desde cedo aprendera a conferir qualquer alimento antes de ingerir. Evitando assim o risco de envenenamento. Ao ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, voltou-se para a refeição.

Quando chegasse a França teria de reportar-se primeiro ao conselheiro, depois iria para a casa.

Casa! Palavra estranha se fosse pensar no que ela implicava. Há muito tempo não considerava algum lugar sua casa. Não depois de chegar as portas do inferno e ser expulsa de lá pelo diabo.

Fora à única sobrevivente, mas depois de tudo ainda se perguntava por que não morrera? Milo sempre falava que seu destino não fora morrer naquele dia. Que em sua crença, os deuses haviam lhe dado uma nova chance que deveria ser aproveitada, por isso seus caminhos haviam se cruzado daquela maneira, quatro anos atrás naquela noite fria.

É, se fosse destino, seria algo bem sádico mesmo, porque a partir daquela dia se tornou o 'Escorpião'. O lendário assassino mordaz, capaz de infiltrar-se nas prisões mais bem guardadas do mundo, sem ser visto, ou deixar rastros de sua presença.

Ninguém estava seguro quando a marca escarlate surgia em suas portas ou paredes.

No começo achou a proposta de Milo insana, principalmente quando ele olhou para si com aqueles olhos de um azul quase violeta e disse que queria um herdeiro. Sua primeira reação foi instintiva, acertou-lhe um tapa na cara e um chute na canela, fazendo-o urrar de dor.

A muito custo deixou que ele explicasse o que quis dizer. Ele não queria um filho, como pensara inicialmente, apenas alguém de confiança que pudesse treinar para lhe substituir.

Um fino sorriso brotou em seus lábios sob a borda da caneca. Ele lhe explicara que sua família vinha de uma longa linhagem de agentes a serviço da coroa francesa, mesmo sendo grega, por isso a cada nova geração um novo Escorpião era escolhido.

Ele deveria ser ágil e invisível, saber se portar em qualquer ambiente e acima de tudo ter sangue frio para quando fosse preciso agir assim. Na época compreendeu porque o destino quis que sua vida seguisse esse rumo.

Estava entorpecida pela dor e incapaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ódio pelas injustiças da vida. Milo lhe ensinara um jeito de domar seu temperamento e canalizar sua raiva, para o que realmente importava e quando a _Red Eyes_ lhe recrutou, estava pronta para qualquer missão.

Terminou a refeição calmamente e acenou para a menina se aproximar novamente, entregou-lhe algumas moedas antes de se despedir e sair da estalagem, era melhor ir até o estábulo e ver se conseguia outra montaria, se não, seguira com o mesmo.

Aproximou-se a passos silenciosos, quando ouviu o som de duas vozes ali. Ocultou-se na escuridão e ouviu pacientemente.

-Ela disse que deveríamos revirar a estalagem; um homem falou.

-Mas e se não estiver aqui? –outro respondeu.

-Os outros podem achar algo, mas precisamos agir, uma mulher não desaparece do nada;

-Mas e se ela for mesmo a amante do Escorpião; o outro falou num sussurro aflito.

-Deixe de ser covarde, não é porque a senhora encontrou um ninho de escorpiões em seus aposentos, que foi ele que atacou a _villa_;

-Você conhece a fama do Escorpião, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar;

-Vamos revistar os quartos, depois seguimos de volta; o primeiro concluiu.

Ouviu-os se afastarem e entrarem pela porta dos fundos da estalagem.

Esperou mais alguns segundos antes de pegar seu cavalo numa das baias e deixar a estalagem. Então Éris já sabia que havia se infiltrado na _villa_, mas talvez como aqueles dois idiotas pensassem que Danielle de Lacrox, ou Viollete eram amantes do Escorpião, era uma pena que fossem tão pouco inteligentes para concluir que ambas as mulheres não existiam e que Sâmara Moreland era 'A Escorpião'.

Apresou rapidamente o cavalo e disparou pela estrada escura. Agora sabia que não podia parar mais até o porto, Éris mandara vários mercenários atrás de si, mas ela era muito idiota se achava que procurar por uma mulher iria ajudá-la a chegar mais rápido a lista.

Só esperava que Deimos e Fobos estivessem bem, detestaria saber que mais dois Ducase seriam prejudicados por causa daquela bruxa.

**.III.**

-Darvith! – a jovem praguejou enquanto Fiona puxava mais uma fita de cetim do corpete. Quase a deixando sem respirar.

-Ninguém nunca te disse que damas não praguejam; Fiona falou divertida.

-Se eu fosse uma, talvez me lembrasse disso; Aisty respondeu irritada.

Maldita hora que aceitara o convite do irmão para irem ao teatro, havia se esquecido de todas as frescuras da sociedade, que obrigavam as mulheres a usarem aquelas coisas apertadas e sufocantes.

-Não fale besteira menina; a senhora a repreendeu. –Você passou tempo demais convivendo com homens e se esqueceu de algumas regras que jovens debutantes tem de saber;

-Não me considero uma debutante há muito tempo, Fiona; Aisty murmurou arrumando o corpete sobre os seios, antes de respirar fundo e vê-la puxar mais uma fita.

-Você fala como se fosse uma velha e não como uma jovem de vinte e um anos; Fiona falou com um olhar carinhoso.

-Mas já vi coisas suficientes para uma vida; ela completou afastando-se do espelho oval e indo em direção a penteadeira. –Os homens é que são felizes, não tem que usar espartilhos, andar de saia e não são obrigados a se casarem com quem não querem, apenas por conveniência da sociedade;

-Mas disso você não tem do que reclamar, até onde sei, você já fez muitas das coisas que seriam proibidas para jovens da sua idade; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Talvez; Aisty respondeu vagamente.

-Ou Kamus esta lhe pressionando para fazer algumas coisas que não quer; ela comentou casualmente.

-Não, ainda não; ela respondeu. –Mas não duvido que depois do que aconteceu com Ducase, ele queria me arrumar um marido de qualquer forma. Kamus é liberal em alguns aspectos, mas pode ser um tirano quando provocado;

-Ele se preocupa com você e ser um mosqueteiro a serviço do rei o deixa ainda mais irrequieto quanto a faltar-lhe no futuro;'Fiona falou compreensiva.

-Eu sei, mas é difícil aceitar algumas coisas... Sempre foi; Aisty murmurou, fitando o reflexo do espelho com um olhar vago. –Eu fiz minha escolha anos atrás, não luto pela coroa, tão pouco por um bando de lordes egoístas e fúteis; ela falou voltando-se para Fiona com os orbes levemente nublados, quase negros. –Luto pela minha família e por ela, vou até o inferno;

-Quando pretende contar a ele? – a senhora perguntou de repente.

-Em breve; Aisty respondeu terminando de se arrumar.

Se Kamus soubesse agora com o que sua irmãzinha andara se envolvendo nos últimos anos, iria trancá-la no alto de uma torre, jogar a chave fora e ainda mandar construir um fosso para crocodilos em baixo, apenas para garantir que jamais se arriscasse de novo.

-E Ducase?

-O que tem? –ela indagou piscando confusa.

-Pretende continuar assim pra sempre, vivendo como um rebelde sem se fixar em lugar algum? –Fiona perguntou casualmente.

-Não sei, mas nesse momento, o que me preocupa é a chegada de Ares a Paris;

-Será que ele não acreditou que você não sabia sobre Ducase?

-Possivelmente ele deve ter ido sondar Anjou, mas não vai conseguir nada com ele também. Entretanto, acho melhor ficar de olho, Ares pode comprometer a missão por ficar bisbilhotando aonde não deve; Aisty murmurou pensativa.

Só existia uma forma de tirar Ares do seu caminho, mas Ducase não iria gostar nem um pouco disso; ela pensou respirando fundo, perdendo o fôlego rapidamente quando o espartilho apertou-se em seu corpo. Trancou os dentes enquanto ouvia Fiona rir baixinho a suas costas, enquanto ajudava-lhe prender os cabelos.

Quando descobrisse o infeliz que criou o espartilho, teria imenso prazer em matá-lo. De preferência, de forma lenta e dolorosa.

**.IV.**

O corredor estava quase lotado, com dificuldade conseguiram ultrapassar os obstáculos e chegarem à entrada do camarote no teatro. Embora a temporada estivesse apenas começando, eram poucos os eventos que tinham para ir que não tinham de se preocupar com nenhuma mãe de debutante tentando enredá-los num casamento de conveniência. Por isso a escolha fora unânime e a mais segura quando optaram pelo teatro.

-Por que estamos mesmo aqui, se poderíamos estar no clube bebendo xerez e jogando cartas? –Saga reclamou.

-Ou com alguma mulher interessante; Kanon ressaltou.

-Vocês são tão repetitivos; Filipe resmungou enquanto seguia a frente e sentava-se em um dos lugares reservados a si no camarote da família.

-Vai dizer que prefere ver uma peça de teatro a fazer algo mais interessante; Guilherme resmungou.

-Os homens de hoje em dia são tão patéticos; uma voz feminina falou, logo atrás deles.

Os quatro mosqueteiros voltaram-se para atrás a tempo de ver uma jovem seguindo para outro camarote, acompanhada de uma dama de companhia.

-Lady Green Ville, por favor; a senhora pediu num sussurro consternado.

-Aquela lá não era a...; Shaka começou.

-Parece que sim; Filipe respondeu lançando um olhar de soslaio para o italiano irrequieto a seu lado.

A menos de dois dias atrás pensara que D'Arjan houvesse desaparecido, mas agora não apenas Juliana estava de volta como Anjou também. Embora soubesse que alguma coisa estava acontecendo na cede, não podia negar que lhe intrigava o fato de uma mulher ter conseguido se passar por homem durante tanto tempo sem que ninguém percebesse.

Ele e Shaka mesmo haviam descoberto por acaso, mas agora a questão era outra, reconhecera a voz como os demais, mas quem realmente era Lady _Green Ville_, só lhe restava esperar e em breve iria descobrir.

**. V.**

Aproximou-se da mesa de bebidas evidentemente cansada, embora a peça tenha sido ótima, alias, uma das melhores apresentações que já vira, passara a apresentação toda tensa. Sentia que estava sendo observada, embora o bom decorro a impedisse de ficar olhando para todos os lados tentando rastrear a origem do olhar.

Kamus dissera que Filipe tinha um camarote próximo ao palco, mas como sabia que só haveria homens lá, não achou certo que aproveitassem os lugares restantes, sendo ela a única mulher do grupo.

Suspirou exasperada, num ponto ele tinha razão, não seria bom estar naquele camarote ainda mais sabendo que Saga estaria lá. Possivelmente a tentação de jogá-lo de lá de cima seria grande demais para resistir e o irmão certamente não iria gostar se isso acontecesse. Então, para agradar Gregos e Troianos. Deveria aproveitar a sabedoria do irmão achou melhor não discutir.

Aquele mosqueteiro era irritante. Como ele ousava questionar Kamus sobre sua educação? Puff! Homens; ela pensou irritada, enquanto pedia a um empregado uma taça de ponche.

Após o teatro quando achou que iria respirar mais aliviada e ir correndo para casa tirar aquele maldito espartilho, uma antiga amiga de seus pais aparecera lhes convidado para uma reunião intima em sua casa, quase implorou ao irmão para recusar o convite, mas novamente a voz de Fiona reclamando sobre seus modos voltou a sua mente e obrigou-se a sorrir forçadamente, dizendo que aceitava.

-"Maldição, preciso ir embora daqui"; ela pensou buscando o irmão pelo salão de festas, com os olhos.

Kamus lhe deixara apenas alguns momentos sozinha, enquanto procurava Shaka pelo salão para resolver alguma coisa. Possivelmente queria se informar do que acontecera na cede em sua ausência.

Levou a taça aos lábios aspirando a essência suave de maçãs e champanhe. Kamus ficaria furioso ao saber que Anjou assumira aquela tarde a cede, mas infelizmente não podia fazer nada, precisavam de alguém da Red Eyes lá dentro e que de preferência, mantivesse seu irmão longe de problemas. Qualquer informação seria filtrada por Anjou antes de Kamus dar vazão a seu lado impulsivo e meter os pés pelas mãos.

-Por um momento pensei que estivesse tendo uma visão; uma voz conhecida falou se aproximando.

Virou-se a tempo de ver os orbes azuis quase violeta do Escorpião esquadrinhar-lhe dos pés a cabeça e um sorriso apreciativo formar-se em seus lábios. Respirou fundo, antes de tomar mais um gole do ponche. Milo simplesmente não tinha noção do perigo, ainda mais porque Kamus já o vira se aproximar.

-Afinal, não é todo dia que podemos ver uma bela deidade de cabelos cor de fogo andando pelos salões parisienses; o grego falou sorrindo galantemente.

-Milo! Milo! Ainda estou pensando se você é louco ou apenas suicida; Aisty respondeu estendendo-lhe a mão quando ele lhe cumprimentou.

-Quem sabe um pouco dos dois, _mademosele_; ele falou num tom de voz enrouquecido, enquanto aproximava a mão da jovem dos lábios e pousava um beijo suave ali. –Ou aquilo que você quiser que eu seja; o mosqueteiro completou sugestivamente, enquanto ela limitava-se apenas a balançar a cabeça.

-Suicida sem duvidas, mas o que faz por aqui? Até onde eu sei, são de eventos como este que você costuma fugir; Aisty comentou casualmente. –Mesmo porque, existem muitas matronas e debutantes por aqui querendo laçar um marido rico para o mercado dos casamentos; ela completou mordaz.

-Por que eu procuraria uma debutante insossa quando estou em sua adorável companhia? –ele indagou enquanto estendia-lhe o braço para juntos, caminharem ao longo do salão.

-Milo meu amigo, você não sabe do risco que esta correndo; ela murmurou abrindo o leque que tinha em mãos com um gesto gracioso antes de colocá-lo na frente dos lábios. –Kamus vai querer esganá-lo;

-Estamos precisando mesmo de um pouco de divertimento por aqui. Todos andam agindo de maneira tão polida... É muito chato; ele reclamou lançando-lhe um olhar infantil.

-E suponho que você tenha decidido colocar um pouco mais de fogo na história? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Você acha que estou errado? -o mosqueteiro indagou casualmente.

-Você me ouviu dizer isso? –ela rebateu em tom de flerte.

-Ah Aisty, não sabe como sentimos sua falta; ele falou em meio a um suspiro. –As coisas andavam chatas demais sem você aqui;

-Gostaria de ter voltado antes; a jovem murmurou desviando o olhar.

-Sabe! Eu sempre disse a Kamus que formávamos uma grande dupla, mas ele nunca me levou a serio; o mosqueteiro falou notando a sombra triste que nublara os orbes castanhos, mesmo que momentaneamente. –E não me ache louco quando afirmo que um dia, se for escolher uma mulher para o '_Até que a morte os separe'_, certamente seria você; ele completou com um largo sorrindo, mas parou de andar quando ouviu um rosnado atrás de si.

Virou-se discretamente a tempo de ver alguém saindo bufando do salão. Entretanto não conseguiu distinguir quem era. Estranho; ele pensou dando de ombros.

-Escorpião, quando você estiver pronto para o '_Até que a morte os separe'_, ficarei imensamente feliz em ser sua madrinha; Aisty falou sorrindo. –E mais feliz ainda ao vê-lo bem com a mulher que o destino se encarregou de colocar em seu caminho;

-Se isso acontecer, não é? –ele falou dando a entender que não levava muita fé de que esse dia um dia chegaria.

-Vai, um dia... Mas vai; ela falou pouco antes de Kamus aparecer com um olhar nada amigável para o casal.

-Kamus meu amigo, boa noite; Milo falou sorrindo largamente, enquanto de maneira nada sutil colocava a mão da jovem sobre o braço do irmão e se colocava a uma distancia segura dos dois.

-Milo; Kamus começou em tom de aviso.

-Estávamos falando agora mesmo sobre você, irmãozinho; Aisty o interrompeu.

-Verdade? –ele indagou desconfiado.

-Claro, estava comentando com Milo quando poderíamos contar sobre o noivado para você, mas eu realmente não consigo guardar segredo; ela completou com uma calma dissimulada.

-Noivado? –Kamus falou lançando um olhar envenenado ao Escorpião.

-Aisty; Milo falou engolindo em seco.

-Lógico, acha que me casaria com seu melhor amigo sem lhe comunicar. A menos é claro, que você ache a idéia de fugir para Gretna Green mais excitante, querido? –ela completou voltando-se para o Escorpião que empalideceu.

-Eu vou matar você Milo; Kamus rosnou e estava prestes a esganar o amigo quando parou ouvindo a irmã rir.

-Estou brincando bobinho; Aisty falou apertando carinhosamente a mão do irmão, fazendo-o se acalmar enquanto o amigo parecia evidentemente aliviado. –Mesmo porque não preciso de um marido e Milo tão pouco precisa de uma esposa; ela completou vendo algumas matronas lançarem olhares atravessados em sua direção.

-Depois eu que sou louco; Milo sussurro.

-Aisty, comporte-se; Kamus pediu respirando fundo. A irmã ainda lhe matava do coração, já não bastava aparecer em Paris sem avisar, quando estavam prestes a lutar contra Vincent, ainda agora lhe dava esse susto falando que fugiria para casar com Milo. Nem que fosse um gato com sete vidas, conseguira agüentar esse tranco; ele concluiu.

-Acho que já esta na hora de irmos então; Aisty falou aproveitando a deixa. Mais alguns minutos com àquele espartilho, iria esganar o primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente. Pelo menos proporcionaria ao amigo, o divertimento que ele tanto queria.

-Sim ,vamos; Kamus concordou.

-Boa noite Milo; ela falou despedindo-se do mosqueteiro.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto os observava se afastarem.

-Você é louco; uma voz soou atrás de si.

–E devo supor que você não? –ele rebateu virando-se para trás.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –o italiano indagou.

-Oras! Não sou eu que estou fugindo de Anjou como o diabo foge da cruz, não? –Milo provocou vendo-o entreabrir os lábios para contestar, mas não lhe deu tempo para tanto, apenas se virou se encaminhou-se para a saída.

Não estava com humor para discutir com Firenze, principalmente porque acabaria se traindo e deixando transparecer mais do que deveria. Ele e Shura deveriam estar ainda mais desconfiados agora que Juliana aparecera sem o disfarce de mosqueteiro.

Droga! Era difícil de saber o que elas estavam tramando, ainda mais quando elas sempre agiam de improviso. Entretanto, tinhas outras coisas para se preocupar agora, dali a dois dias Sâmara chegaria e tinha de organizar tudo para recebê-la de forma que ninguém desconfiasse sobre a verdade por trás da relação que tinham.

Não deixaria aquelas matronas alcoviteiras ficarem falando de sua pupila por Paris. Antes que isso acontecesse, elas saberiam que ele era chamado de Escorpião por um bom motivo.

Jamais toleraria que alguém ofendesse um dos seus e agora isso não iria ser diferente; ele pensou assim que ganhou a rua. Assoviou e poucos minutos depois um coche parava a sua frente.

**.VI.**

Aproximou-se da janela e fitou o céu lá fora, embora não fosse lua cheia, as nuvens haviam desaparecido deixando cair sobre todos um véu vermelho e intenso. Jamais vira o céu na forma como estava agora. A noite ia alta e estava longe de amanhecer.

Aquele tom de vermelho do céu lhe deixava inquieto. Afastou-se da janela, indo sentar-se em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira, ouviu o primeiro estalo da madeira quente em contrate com os uivos do vento que balançavam os vidros da janela.

Poucos segundos depois uma furiosa tempestade desabava sobre Paris, como se disposta a castigar a todos aqueles que se deixavam embriagar pela ambição.

-Ainda acordado? –Kanon indagou entrando na biblioteca assim que viu a luz no corredor.

-É, esse tempo não me deixa dormir direito; Saga respondeu levando um pequeno cálice de conhaque aos lábios.

-Sei; Kanon falou descrente, vendo-o imediatamente serrar os orbes. –Quem sabe sua falta de sono não seja apenas por isso e sim, tenha algo mais? - ele sugeriu.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Kanon?

-Não sei, mas mesmo quando chegamos ao teatro esta noite, você não parou um minuto de falar da Aisty, então...;

-Então nada; Saga o cortou bruscamente. –Acho que já deixei bem claro o quanto acho essa garota insuportável e voluntariosa, Kamus deveria trancá-la em um convento, isso sim; ele resmungou, levando o cálice aos lábios novamente.

-Eu discordo, Aisty é uma garota bastante simpática e diferente da maioria das debutantes de sua idade; Kanon respondeu indo ocupar a poltrona ao lado do irmão. –Embora saiba como a sociedade funciona, ela não se importa de desafiar a todos que ousarem contrariá-la. Não tem medo de lutar pelo que quer, diferente das outras; ele ressaltou.

-Mas essa não é a postura que se espera de uma dama; Saga reclamou.

-Oras! O que esperava? Que ela corasse e desmaiasse cada vez que você olhasse para ela? –o irmão exasperou, mas parou lançando um olhar serrado sobre o irmão. –Agora eu entendi, você esta assim exatamente porque ela não fez isso, alias, ela não deu a mínima pra você desde que chegou; ele completou mordaz lembrando-se da expressão que ele fizera mais cedo na casa de Kamus quando Aisty demonstrou algum interesse em si, não nele.

-Isso é ridículo Kanon; ele falou levantando-se e largando o cálice sobre uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

-Saga! Que patético, jamais esperava uma atitude assim de você; Kanon provocou com um sorriso malicioso. –Diferente das outras garotas que idolatram o chão que você pisa, Aisty tem mais consideração com um inseto do que com você e é isso que te irrita, não é? –ele falou mordaz.

Cerrou os punhos tentando conter a vontade de socar a cara do irmão, mas não iria fazer isso, porque reagir assim seria dar a resposta que ele tanto queria ouvir, então, ignorando as provocações dele deixou a biblioteca.

Não estava irritado por ter sido ignorando por aquela fedelha arrogante, oras, tudo bem que estava acostumado com a forma com que as debutantes agiam sempre que estava por perto, mas não tornara isso um habito em sua vida.

Bem, não negava que era uma massagem ao ego ouvir os suspiros e sussurros por onde passava, embora algumas vezes isso lhe aborrecesse também, mas se fosse analisar não sabia porque sentia tanta antipatia assim pela irmã do amigo.

Mesmo antes de conhecê-la pessoalmente, Kamus já havia lhe prevenido quanto ao temperamento da irmã, dizia que Aisty crescera com liberdade, embora houvesse tido todo o treinamento que se esperava de uma dama antes de um possível enlace.

Mas Aisty era tudo que Kamus dissera e mais um pouco, o temperamento da jovem fazia jus a seus cabelos vermelhos, tão intensos quanto chamas incandescentes. Ela era irritante, mas também, não conseguia deixar de pensar nela.

Entrou em seu quarto batendo a parta, o vendo rugia lá fora e raios intensos cortavam o céu, a noite parecia ser longa e a chuva não dava sinais de que daria uma trégua tal qual seus pensamentos que não se tornariam menos atribulados tão cedo.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de finalizar o capitulo gostaria de deixar um grande abraço a três amigas super fofas que estão aniversariando este mês. Peço sinceras desculpas por não poder homenageá-las da forma como gostaria, mas deixo meu abraço sincero a Margarida, Nike Deusa da Vitória e Hana-Lis. **

**Feliz aniversario garotas...**

**Ademais, agradeço a todos que vem acompanhando Lê Femme Musketeers e apreciando a saga dessas mulheres que mudaram o curso da historia, tecendo-o a sua própria vontade.**

**Um forte abraço a todos e até a próxima...**

**Dama 9**


	7. Chapter 6 : Justine

**LE FEMME MUSKETEERS – ERA DE OURO**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Juliana, Angel, Sâmara, Danette são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 6: **_**Justine**_**.**

**.I.**

Apoiou com cuidado a sombrinha sobre o ombro esquerdo, de forma que pudesse segurar o cabo com a mão direita. Suspirou pesadamente devido ao esforço de posicionar a peça sem forçar o braço direito.

Àquela droga de vestido alem de limitar seus movimentos, ainda lhe obrigava a manter o braço direito pendendo ao lado do corpo, em vez de curvado. Entretanto, sabia que por mais detestável que fosse, era para o seu próprio bem. Ainda não havia se recuperado completamente da contusão que sofrera na luta contra o italiano.

Bufou exasperada, embora houvesse dito a Ducase e Anjou que iria ficar de olho na corte real, voltando a vestir-se como mulher, aquela tarefa estava se tornando árdua de mais; Juliana pensou, enquanto continuava sua caminhada pelos jardins de Versalhes, tendo quase colada em seu calcanhar à esposa de Pierre, mordomo de Anjou que atuava como sua dama de companhia agora.

A amiga dissera que a senhora era a única pessoa de confiança que poderia se tornar sua dama temporária. Alem do mais, a senhora já tinha experiência em conter o gênio assassino de uma garota. Pelo menos assim dissera Anjou.

-Um belo dia para se sentir o perfume das flores, não? –uma voz delicada soou a seu lado.

Virou-se lentamente, tentando não forçar o braço e deparou-se com a jovem franzina que conhecera na casa de Ducase. Arqueou a sobrancelha instintivamente, pensou que Danette houvesse deixado a França junto com Anteros, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali?

-Parece que sim; Juliana respondeu, lançando um olhar desconfiado para toda sua volta, querendo garantir que ninguém as ouviria. –Mas e você, o que faz por aqui alem de sentir o perfume das flores?

-Tenho um recado importante para Lady Bering; Danette falou baixando o tom de voz. –Pode entregá-lo a ela, por mim?

-...; Juliana assentiu intrigada.

-É preciso muito cuidado, pegaram Justine; a jovem falou antes de afastar-se de Juliana para dar passagem a outras pessoas, mas quando a jovem virou-se para falar com ela, Danette já havia sumido.

-Justine? –ela se perguntou confusa. Quem era Justine e porque Aisty precisava saber sobre ela?

-Milady, algum problema? –a esposa de Pierre indagou, vendo-a parar de andar de repente.

-Acho que caminhamos o suficiente por hoje, é melhor voltarmos; Juliana falou antes de indicar o caminho de volta para a senhora, que apenas assentiu.

**.II.**

Ergueu-se de dentro da banheira, enquanto a água já fria escorria pelo corpo bem talhado, suspirou relaxando. Finalmente! Nada como um bom banho para limpar o corpo e a mente de todos os problemas. Por mais que fosse um habito francês tomar banho apenas no inicio da primavera, recusava-se terminantemente a passar um dia inteiro sem isso mesmo no inverno, quando a água da tina esfriava mais rápido.

Nem sob tortura abriria mão desse pequeno privilegio; ele pensou terminando de tirar o excesso de água dos cabelos antes de sair da banheira deixando os pés tocarem o tapete felpudo que ali estava antes de virar-se para pegar o roupão, mas franziu o cenho quando não o encontrou.

Ao entrar ali se certificara de ter colocado o roupão e uma toalha em um pedestal que ficava na cabeceira da banheira, mas aonde estava? –ele se perguntou para no momento seguinte sentir o tecido aveludado recair sobre suas costas.

-Cada vez que nos encontramos, Vossa Excelência parece ainda mais saudável; uma voz feminina soou a suas costas, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

-Não ouvi você bater na porta; Mú falou, puxando as abas do roupão das mãos dela, enquanto o fechava rapidamente antes de dar um laço no cinto, na altura da cintura.

-Como se portas pudessem me deter para algo; Sâmara falou passando por ele. –Mas diga-se Excelência, como consegue viver sob tantas regalias aqui no palácio e continuar assim, sempre tão saudável e em forma? –a jovem de melenas castanhas indagou com um sorriso malicioso curvando os lábios vermelhos.

-Como foi de viajem Sâmara? –o conselheiro perguntou, optando sabiamente por não entrar no jogo de provocações dela.

-Sempre direto ao ponto, isso é tão chato; ela murmurou aborrecida. –Mas respondendo sua pergunta, foi uma viagem interessante, alias, você vai adorar o que eu descobri;

-Que seria? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto virava-se para ela.

-Éris tinha uma lista com o nome dos traidores, como você supôs; Sâmara explicou, enquanto o acompanhava para o quarto anexo a sala de banho. –Entretanto, descobri uma coisa que me deixou cocada;

-E o que era?

-Éris quer acabar com a monarquia de uma vez, alias, de maneira arrasadora e o plano dela não é algo que começa devagar e depois aumente de proporção. Ela quer usar artilharia pesada; a jovem falou em tom levemente exaltado.

-Explique melhor, por favor; o conselheiro pediu.

-Me diga uma coisa... Em um país totalmente católico, o que você acha que aconteceria se o rei fosse considerado um "Protestante"? –ela indagou sentando-se na larga cama, enquanto ele buscava por roupas num armário do outro lado do cômodo.

-Uma catástrofe sem duvidas, Roma cairia com foices e lanças sobre nós. Até hoje conseguimos manter uma certa estabilidade com outros países do Velho Mundo, porque temos Roma ao nosso lado. Entretanto, isso não quer dizer que toda a França seja católica, mesmo porque, o movimento protestante vem ganhando força nos últimos anos ainda mais agora que a Inglaterra tem uma rainha protestante.

-Mas Roma teme perder o poderio que tem sobre seus contribuintes, caso os protestantes aumentem de numero; ela lembrou.

-Isso nunca foi segredo; Mú falou dando de ombros..

-Não mesmo, mas a questão é que, agora o mundo não vai mais estar dividido só entre católicos e protestantes; Sâmara falou balançando os pés de maneira infantil sobre a cama, enquanto seus orbes perscrutadores corriam por toda à parte, buscando algum indicio de que não seria seguro terminar aquela conversa ali.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou notando-a suspirar aliviada ao terminar sua avaliação.

-Você conhece a história e deve se lembrar do que Lutero fez na época da inquisição, quando traduziu a bíblia do latim para o alemão, neutralizando o terrorismo que os padres faziam sobre as pessoas que não tinham conhecimento do idioma; Sâmara comentou.

-Sim, lembro bem... Isso acabou com o poderio que eles tinham sobre as comunidades rurais e simples. Principalmente aqueles que pregavam a imagem de um Senhor vingativo e que punia os mais leves delitos com total crueldade; Mú falou serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa. –É imperdoável que pessoas que se dizem enviadas de Deus para passar uma palavra de fé e esperança aos outros se corrompa assim tão facilmente;

-Você acredita demais no caráter das pessoas Excelência, abutres como aqueles jamais vão deixar de existir; Sâmara falou sombria. –Mas a questão é que Lutero não foi o único, tão pouco o último... Ele só preparou o pavio para a explosão...;

-Como?

-Eu ouvi rumores; ela falou cautelosa. –Sobre um novo evangelho, que vai contra a maioria dos ensinamentos católicos, inclusive aquela coisa patética de Adão, Eva e a cobra; ela completou em tom debochado.

-Ahn?

-Você sabe, é um absurdo saber que hoje em dia ainda acreditam que foi uma maçã que o Adão comeu e não a-...;

-Já entendi Sâmara; o conselheiro a cortou.

-Puff! – a jovem resmungou. -A questão é que esse evangelho foi transformado em um livro independente da bíblia crista e vem para mostrar um pouco mais de justiça em toda essa perversão que estamos vendo. Ele mostra um Deus mais misericordioso, que nos explica que tudo que passamos faz parte das escolhas que fazemos e que os pecados, nada mais são do que o peso de nossa consciência. Deus jamais nos pune por nossos pecados, o que recebemos é apenas fruto daquilo que plantamos; Sâmara explicou, lembrando-se das informações que adquirira com o manuscrito do livro ao qual tivera acesso. -Tudo pelo que passamos é uma forma de evoluirmos física e espiritualmente. Céu e inferno, esta dentro de cada um e a morte, não é o fim de tudo, tão pouco é para ser usado como forma de tortura psicológica para aqueles que ainda não conseguem compreender esses conceitos; ela completou em tom serio.

-O que você esta falando não é novidade pra mim Sâmara, em momento algum eu pensei de forma diferente. Alias, sempre acreditei que Deus jamais nos mandaria pagar indulgências aos homens como forma de honrá-lo ou ceder as mais sórdidas chantagens, mascaradas pela imaginem da **inocente confissão**. Entretanto, ainda não entendo, aonde isso tudo que você falou entra;

-O livro; Sâmara falou num sussurro, aproximando-se dele de forma que ninguém mais pudesse lhes ouvir mesmo que colasse as orelhas nas paredes. –Foi escrito por um homem, mas sobre a intuição de Deus;

-Como?

-Existem muito mais coisas nesse livro, coisas que poderiam acabar com o poder da igreja. Roma jamais permitiria que o povo tivesse acesso a ele, mas as cópias já começaram a ser feitas;

-Mas...;

–Um francês do interior, recebeu o chamado de Deus e o escreveu sob a forma de um livro, Éris tem conhecimento disso e pretende usá-lo contra nós;

-Mas com que finalidade? –ele perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado.

-Ela quer jogar Roma contra nós e se a França ficar desestabilizada, estaremos à mercê da Inglaterra. Se deixarmos os Dragões Ingleses invadirem nosso país, serão poucos dias para perdermos a Espanha e eles chegarem até a Escócia;

-Temos poucos aliados atualmente; Mú falou pensativo. –A Escócia não tem condições de lutar como um aliado aberto, a Espanha esta com as relações cortadas com a Inglaterra, desde aquela palhaçada de divórcio que Henry Tudor armou para se casar com Ana Bolena;

-Mas a perderemos se cair na boca do povo que nosso rei é protestante; Sâmara falou preocupada. –Você sabe que a Espanha é a maior nação católica do mundo. Existem mais católicos devotos lá do que em Roma;

-Se perdermos a Espanha, o próximo passo é uma guerra aberta contra a Inglaterra, a monarquia não iria sobreviver, o povo votaria por depor o rei e qualquer um poderia tomar a liderança dos exércitos sem saber o que esta fazendo. Estaremos acabados se isso acontecer; Mú falou com ar cansado.

-Por isso Éris quer usar esse livro, se o rei for acusado de traição ao juramento feito a Roma na coroação e for encontrado com um livro desses na mão, ele vai ser enforcado; Sâmara falou vendo-o empalidecer. –Não sei estimar quando Éris pretende agir, mas já estou tomando algumas providencias para impedi-la de chegar até o rei com o livro;

-Você disse que mais cópias estão sendo feitas, podemos impedir que uma chegue ao rei, mas e as outras?

-Não se preocupe, Ducase vai cuidar dos outros livros. Ela tanto quanto nós, já esta cansada de ver homens como o Cardeal e esses lordes, usando a religão para dominar as pessoas. O livro chegara as ruas de Paris, mas sem que isso envolva o rei;

-Com que finalidade? Alem de causar um grande tumulto. Você sabe que nem todos estão preparados para aceitar esse conceito. Ainda existem pessoas que preferem acreditar na repressão dos pecados e que Adão realmente comeu uma maçã; ele completou sarcástico.

-Mas existem pessoas como nós por ai Mú, precisamos confiar que elas estão preparadas para enfrentar essa nova Era, um dia a monarquia vai cair, nosso mundo não vai mais ser regido por reis, esse é só o primeiro passo. Vai chegar o dia que não poderemos impedir as guerras, tão pouco evitar as conseqüências que virão com elas, mas nossa consciência estará limpa, porque fizemos a nossa parte; Sâmara respondeu em tom solene.

-...; ele assentiu. –Você tem idéia de quem é o portador do livro?

-Não, mas vou descobrir e eliminá-lo; a jovem avisou em tom frio. –Até lá, preciso de um favor seu; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

**.III.**

-Peito pra frente, braços para trás... Andem logo seus palermas, parecem mais um bando de maricas; Anjou exasperou, enquanto passava pela fila de mosqueteiros que estava inspecionando.

O sol mal havia erguido-se ao céu quando as trombetas soaram tão fortes que quase derrubaram as paredes do alojamento. E para o desespero de todos, Anjou chegou tirando um por um dos mosqueteiros da cama e avisando-os de que os queria em cinco minutos reunidos no pavilhão principal da cede para a primeira inspeção.

-Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas; ela resmungou, enquanto observava um a um dos mosqueteiros que pareciam suar frio a cada passo que dava ao longo da fila.

Respirou fundo, engolindo o riso, Ducase adoraria ver essa cena. Alias, provavelmente aquele bando de garotos ali sairia correndo e gritando se fosse o outro mosqueteiro, mas nesse momento a amiga estava bem longe dali, num lugar que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde era, sem data para voltar à Paris.

-Andem logo, não temos o dia todo...; Anjou gritou, vendo os rapazes obedecerem suas ordens. –Pela manhã quero todos treinando. Como querem manter um bom desempenho estando fora de forma e com essas barrigas de taverneiros? -ela exasperou.

-Senhor...; um rapaz começou hesitante.

-O que disse? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele com um olhar que gelaria o inferno.

-Tem razão senhor; o rapaz rapidamente falou, voltando a postura ereta de antes e engolindo em seco.

-Mas que raios esta acontecendo aqui? –a voz fria de Kamus soou a suas costas e isso serviu apenas para deixar o pelotão a sua frente ainda mais aterrorizados.

-Bom dia _monsieur_ Bering, espero que tenha aproveitado a manhã de descanso, porque temos muito o que fazer; Anjou falou voltando-se para ele de maneira petulante.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui? –o mosqueteiro exasperou, entretanto Anjou apenas entregou-lhe o pergaminho que recebera de Aisty com a assinatura do rei.

-Como pode ver milorde, sou o responsável pela cede agora. Por isso, a partir de hoje quero esses mosqueteiros em forma e o senhor e seus amigos, terão de prestar contas a mim se vão ficar saindo fora do horário da cede e não voltando, deixando-a sem nenhum responsável;

-Olha aqui garoto petulante; Kamus rosnou.

-Se tem algum problema quanto a isso, fique a vontade para ir falar direito com o rei; Anjou respondeu de maneira calculada enquanto puxava o pergaminho das mãos dele. –Porque se acaso não viu ai... Esses rabiscos no final da missiva são a assinatura e o sinete de Sua Majestade; ela completou num tom irônico.

-Isso não vai ficar assim; ele falou antes de sair bufando.

Deu de ombros, antes ele rosnando do que se metendo em problemas; Angel pensou lembrando-se do pedido de Aisty para que ficasse de olho no irmão enquanto ele estivesse na cede. Sabia que Kamus poderia ser muito turrão quando queria e isso poderia comprometer a missão.

Alem de ensinar aquele bando de palermas algumas táticas de guerra para estarem preparados para alguma eventualidade, tinha outro problema para resolver, o cardeal.

Logo que chegara a cede Hyoga lhe comunicara da visita de Sua Eminência a cede, o mesmo tinha uma reunião marcada com Aioros, mas que fora adiada. Agora era responsabilidade sua dar um jeito naquele velho pervertido; ela pensou irritada.

-Trezentas flexões homens e o primeiro que suar, mais cem; ela completou antes de se afastar, deixando-os ainda mais desesperados do que antes.

**.IV.**

Suspirou exasperada, enquanto percorria as ruas de Paris sob aquele sol escaldante, a chuva da noite anterior não servira nem para aliviar um pouco daquele calor todo; ela pensou sentindo-se sufocada.

Se ao menos conhecesse o individuou que inventou o espartilho estaria mais satisfeita, isso é claro, depois que houvesse torcido-lhe o pescoçinho. Porque obviamente, uma mulher jamais pensaria num objeto tão primitivo de tortura como aquele, esse era um plano de repressão masculina. Sem duvidas! Arg... Se encontrasse algum machista na frente, nem que fosse uma mulher iria estrangular agora; Aisty pensou irritada.

-Aisty, você esta começando a assustar as pessoas com a cara que esta fazendo; Fiona a repreendeu.

-Será que não é porque eu quero realmente manter esses intrometidos longe? –a jovem rebateu, enquanto atravessava a rua, rumo ao ateliê de carpintaria, onde Fiona dissera que poderia encontrar as molduras que precisava para suas telas.

-Você não pode manter as pessoas afastadas, não em Paris querida; a senhora falou meigamente. –Alem do mais, todos que conhecem Kamus vão querer se aproximar de você e saber um pouco mais sobre a irmãzinha dele; ela completou em tom de provocação.

-São um bando de fuxiqueiras isso sim; ela resmungou. –Não tenho tempo para perder com prosas sem sentido;

-Aqui isso se chama conversa trivial Aisty; Fiona falou suspirando cansada. Depois de tantos anos, como ela pudera se tornar uma pessoa tão arredia? Ainda se lembrava daquela garotinha espevitada que vivia seguindo o irmão mais velho para onde fosse, mas mesmo naquela época, Aisty tinha consciência de alguns protocolos da sociedade e os obedecia, agora ela os ignorava de maneira deliberada e chocante.

-Perda de tempo eu diria; ela falou antes de dar mais alguns passos rumo a esquina, mas antes que pudesse virar, chocou-se contra algo ou melhor alguém.

Teria ido ao chão, se instintivamente não houvesse se agarrado à pessoa a sua frente.

-Desculpe milady; uma voz grossa e intensa soou acima de sua cabeça.

-Tudo bem, eu...; Aisty murmurou erguendo os orbes na direção da voz, mas franziu o cenho. –Aioros? Pensei que estivesse a caminho da Escócia agora; ela comentou afastando-se e olhando-o seriamente.

-Ahn! Eu sou Aiolia, irmão mais novo do Aioros; o mosqueteiro respondeu, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos dourados de sol.

-Ah! Aiolia... Como pude esquecer; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Já ouvi falar de você, mas não fomos apresentados antes, não é?

-A senhorita é a irmã de Kamus eu suponho; Aiolia comentou observando-a atentamente. Não parecia o Caos encarnado como Saga dissera durante o teatro na noite anterior; ele pensou confuso.

-Isso mesmo; Aisty respondeu sorrindo docemente.

-É um prazer conhecê-la; o mosqueteiro falou tomando uma das mãos da jovem e levando-a aos lábios para um beijo suave, enquanto curvava-se numa breve mesura.

-Igualmente;

-Senhora; Aiolia falou comprimindo a acompanhante de maneira igualmente refinada.

-Senhor Kinaros-...;

-Apenas Aiolia, por favor; ele pediu com um sorriso cristalino.

-Aiolia; Aisty repetiu pausadamente. –Você já pensou alguma vez em...;

-Aisty; Fiona a cortou, assim que notou as intenções da jovem, alias, que não eram nada sutis, depois de flagrar o olhar que ela lançou ao mosqueteiro medindo-o dos pés a cabeça, depois dessa não duvidava que ela já soubesse até mesmo o tamanho do suas ceroulas.

-Só um segundo; Aisty falou para Aiolia sorrindo forçadamente, antes de voltar-se para a senhora. –O que?

-Não pense nisso, não é de bom tom; Fiona a repreendeu.

-Mas ele é amigo do Kamus; a jovem falou serrando os dentes para conter a impaciência.

-Mesmo assim;

-Certo! Então me diz como posso pedir que ele pose pra mim, sem parecer que eu estou convidando-o para outra coisa? –ela ralhou, vendo a senhora corar furiosamente. Sorriu satisfeita antes de voltar-se para o mosqueteiro que observava as duas com curiosidade. –Desculpe Aiolia, mas gostaria de saber uma coisa se você não se importar;

-Não, o que é? –ele indagou vendo à senhora balançar a cabeça em sinal de desalento.

-Você já pensou em posar para um pintor alguma vez? –ela indagou.

-Não, nunca...; o mosqueteiro falou confuso com a pergunta.

-E o que você acharia de posar para mim, são só para alguns esboços? –a jovem perguntou casualmente.

-Ahn! Eu não vou ter que, bem...; Aiolia balbuciou constrangido.

-Não se preocupe, eu aviso a hora de se despir; Aisty falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Aisty...;

-Da capa; ela completou lançando um olhar enviesado a senhor. -Afinal, não posso desenhá-lo com essa capa grossa que só me atrapalharia; ela completou com ar angelical, enquanto o mosqueteiro corava e a senhora parecia a ponto de esgana-la.

-Que os santos me ajudem; Fiona murmurou.

–Então, posso contar com você, quando tiver um tempinho? –ela indagou.

-Sim, eu... Pode sim; ele respondeu por fim, respirando fundo. Pedindo aos céus para ter tomado a decisão certa.

-_Merci_; Aisty falou sorrindo. –Bem, não vou detê-lo mais, tenha um bom dia Aiolia; ela completou.

-Igualmente; o mosqueteiro falou acenando antes que ela desaparecesse da sua vista ao virar a esquina. –Que mocinha interessante; ele murmurou, antes de seguir seu caminho.

**.V.**

Observou atentamente a capa do livro que tinha em mãos, um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, antes que o devolvesse a caixa repleta de tantos volumes iguais aquele.

-Senhor, ainda esta noite terminaremos; um homem já de idade falou se aproximando.

-Esta tudo bem; Ducase respondeu, enquanto andava por entre as mesas.

Cerca de dez homens de compleição simples encapavam agilmente os livros, encerando as capas e colocando os marcadores de cetim. Metade daquele carregamento iria enviar para a Escócia e a outra parte iria para Paris.

Entretanto sua maior preocupação agora era que um dos escritores havia sido morto quando viajava para Melbourne trazendo um manuscrito que fora traduzido em inglês.

Os demais manuscritos estavam em francês, havia apenas uma cópia em inglês que deveria ter chegado até si duas noites atrás. Entretanto, não era surpresa alguma que Éris houvesse se apoderado do manuscrito, era bem típico dela agir de maneira tão ardilosa, o problema era saber o momento que ela usaria isso contra a França.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, poderia ter evitado esse transtorno se houvesse chegado a Melbourne pela rota mais rápida, em vez de despistar os mercenários do cardeal, seguindo pelo porto, levando mais tempo do que gostaria.

Pelo menos a essas horas o conselheiro já deveria estar sabendo sobre isso, enviara Danette até Paris para que avisasse Aisty e Sâmara disso, ambas saberiam como proceder caso algum mensageiro de Éris aparecesse criando caso.

Ainda mais que a tia deveria estar desesperada agora, com o desaparecimento das listas; ela pensou sorrindo, lembrando-se das instruções que dera a Sâmara para que sondasse primeiro os irmãos depois a tia. Éris jamais cairia sozinha, por isso não duvidava que ela houvesse confiado aos irmãos alguma prova que os condenasse a traição, mas que a beneficiasse se eles não fossem pegos.

Ela iria usar todas as armas disponíveis. Ainda não conseguia compreender o que ela iria ganhar causando a queda da monarquia e a guerra. Ou se era pelo simples prazer de causar problemas aos outros, mas a questão era que ela precisava ser detida.

Sentou-se em um canto do cômodo enquanto os homens trabalhavam. Pegou um dos livros sobre a mesa e arqueou a sobrancelha. Só esperava que aquela idéia de Anjou desse certo. Alias, uma idéia maluca que parecera a coisa certa a se fazer.

Suspirou cansada, aquela conversa que tivera com Anjou pouco antes de se envolverem com a história de Silvana e Aioros. Sobre o contrabando de livros de Sade em Paris, lhes rendera isso. Para conseguir entrar em Paris com aqueles livros sem chamar atenção de mais estava usando capas falsas do livro Justine.

Ninguém iria desconfiar do conteúdo, alias, se algum soldado fosse confiscar as caixas, certamente deixaria passar quando lesse o nome Justine em letras góticas na capa cor de cobre, sem saber que o que estava lá dentro nada tinha a ver com a historia que Sade destrinchara sobre padres que se faziam de puritanos, mas que nada mais eram do que completos devassos.

Entretanto, seu problema ainda se resumia ao fato de que alguém estava com o manuscrito em inglês, mesmo que ele não houvesse ido parar nas mãos de Éris ainda.

Ajeitou a aba do chapéu de forma que ele lhe cobrisse os olhos, embora os escritores ali houvessem lhe obedecido quando lhes encomendou as cópias do manuscrito, eles não gostavam da presença de mulheres e se desconfiassem de algo, seu plano iria por água a baixo. Era melhor ter cuidado; ela pensou em alerta.

**.VI.**

Ouviu a porta bater com força, entretanto manteve a concentração no que estava fazendo. A folha de arroz não era o material mais indicado para se desenhar, mas enquanto não pudesse ir até a livraria que Fiona lhe dissera que ficava praticamente do outro lado da cidade, teria de usar aquela mesma.

Com a ponta dos dedos, tirou uma fina mecha vermelha que caia sob seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que os passos do irmão se aproximavam cada vez mais rápido da sala principal.

-Pensei que estivesse pintando lá fora; Kamus comentou, afrouxando a gola da camisa, enquanto sentava-se no sofá a sua frente.

-Esta muito quente lá fora; Aisty respondeu torcendo o nariz. –E você, vai voltar a cede depois do almoço? –ela indagou casualmente.

-Vou; o mosqueteiro falou aborrecido.

-Você me parece irritado, o que esta acontecendo? –ela perguntou.

-Anjou esta enlouquecendo a todos na cede, aquele moleque desavergonhado acha que pode transformar tudo num pandemônio sem que nós façamos algo para impedir; ele reclamou.

-O que ele esta fazendo?

-Expondo os mosqueteiros a treinos exaustivos; Kamus falou com ar cansado.

-Mas o que isso tem de ruim? –Aisty perguntou confusa. –Porque até onde eu sei, os homens tem o péssimo habito de se acomodarem quando as coisas estão tranqüilas, então imagino que Anjou tenha visto que existe alguma deficiência no desempenho dos mosqueteiros e esteja querendo repará-lo com uma nova bateria de exercícios;

-Aisty; o irmão falou em tom de aviso.

-Sei que você deve estar aborrecido por Anjou ter assumido a cede tão de repente; ela falou deixando os desenhos de lado e indo sentar-se ao lado dele. –Mas pelo menos agora você vai ter um pouco de descanso;

-Eu estou bem, não preciso descansar; ele resmungou afagando os cabelos da irmã quando a jovem encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Você assume responsabilidades demais; ela murmurou. –Sei que faz parte da sua natureza ser assim, mas existem mais coisas com que se ocupar do que a segurança do rei e as eternas conspirações;

-Talvez você tenha razão; Kamus falou pensativo.

-Talvez? –Aisty indagou arqueando a sobrancelha de maneira arrogante.

-Tudo bem, você tem razão, apenas dessa vez; o irmão mais velho ressaltou. –Agora, antes que eu me esqueça, que história é essa daquele Escorpião pervertido te pedir em casamento? –ele indagou.

-Milo só estava brincando Kamus; a jovem falou.

Mais um motivo para o irmão precisar com urgência de uma temporada longe da cede, Kamus estava levando até mesmo as brincadeiras do amigo devasso a serio.

-Não me pareceu uma brincadeira, alias, você é a única mulher que Milo leva a serio. Por isso quero saber de você, tenho motivos para me preocupar com ele, ou não? –Kamus indagou.

-Preocupar? Aonde esta querendo chegar com isso Kamus? –a jovem perguntou afastando-se para fitá-lo diretamente. –Você não esta pensando que Milo e eu, bem... Isso é um absurdo; ela exasperou.

-Não do meu ponto de vista; ele ressaltou.

-Milo e eu somos amigos, seria muito estranho, alias, bizarro se acontecesse isso. É como cometer incesto. Eu cresci junto com vocês dois, acompanhei todas as armações que ele te envolvia e tudo o mais. Impossível; Aisty falou veemente.

-Se você diz; Kamus falou suspirando aliviado.

-A propósito, conheci o irmão mais novo do Aioros hoje; ela comentou optando por mudar de assunto. Algo lhe dizia que o irmão não chegara aquela conclusão de que o Escorpião estava falando serio quanto ao pedido de casamento, sozinho. Mas por hora, iria deixar isso passar.

-O que achou de Aiolia?

-Um doce de pessoa; ela falou sorrindo.

-Não diga isso perto dos outros; Kamus falou rindo, imaginando a cara do amigo se essa definição chegasse principalmente aos ouvidos do Escorpião que não perdia uma oportunidade de atazaná-lo.

-Eu gostaria de desenhá-lo; a jovem comentou casualmente.

-Como? –o irmão perguntou ficando serio rapidamente.

-Isso que você ouviu, eu gostaria de desenhá-lo. Não sei, Aiolia tem uma expressão interessante, que chama a atenção. Acho um desperdício alguém assim passar em branco pela história; ela comentou pensativa.

-O que Fiona acha disso? –ele perguntou, sabendo que se contrariasse a irmã agora, ela certamente faria o oposto apenas para lhe deixar subindo pelas paredes.

-Ela veio com aquela mesma ladainha de sempre, "Damas não falam assim", "Damas não agem assim" e mais alguns bla-bla-bla's; ela falou gesticulando casualmente. –Mas eu disse para ela que só queria desenhá-lo, não levá-lo pra cama;

-Aisty! – Kamus gritou horrorizado.

-Oras! Estou falando sério; a irmã mais nova falou com um sorriso angelical. –Alem do mais, não sei porque vocês insistem em ver a minha "veia artística" com tanta malicia;

-Esqueça, desenhe qualquer outra coisa, um animal, uma cesta de frutas, menos pessoas; ele falou levantando-se bruscamente.

-Mas isso é muito chato;

-Eu já disse que-...;

-Fiona pode ficar comigo enquanto desenho, se o problema é que você não confia em mim e nos seus amigos para ficarmos sozinhos; ela provocou.

-Onde quer chegar com isso? –ele perguntou desconfiado. Sabia que Fiona tinha muito o que fazer na mansão e não poderia ficar o tempo todo de olho na irmã. Ela estava aprontando alguma coisa para conseguir o que queria; ele concluiu.

-Pode ser Fiona, ou qualquer outra pessoa que você confie cegamente, não vai me atrapalhar; Aisty ressaltou.

-Uhn! – ele murmurou passando a mão levemente pela face, sentindo a barba começar a irritar a pele. –Quer dizer que, você irá se comportar se tiver alguém de minha confiança junto?

-De qualquer forma, minha intenção é só desenhar, alem do mais, os modelos serão amigos de sua confiança. Não qualquer parvo que se encontra na rua. Mas sim, se quiser, escolha qualquer um pra me acompanhar enquanto desenho; ela falou.

-Esta certo, quando você decidir começar os desenhos me avise, que eu peço para alguém lhe acompanhar;

-Obrigada irmãozinho; ela falou abraçando-o fortemente.

-Não me agradeça, se você ou seu suposto "modelo" saírem da linha. Acabou; ele falou em tom de aviso. –Não vou admitir comentários dessas alcoviteiras de Paris, por isso, faça os desenhos apenas aqui em casa;

-...; ela assentiu sorrindo, antes de dar-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e voltar para o outro sofá, terminar o que havia começado antes de ele chegar.

Só esperava ter tomado a decisão certa, não que não cofiasse na irmã ou nos amigos, apenas preferia não dar chance ao azar, como diria sua mãe; Kamus pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados antes de deixá-la sozinha.

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 7 : A Virada

**LE FEMME MUSKETEERS – ERA DE OURO**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Juliana, Angel, Sâmara, Danette são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 7: A Virada.**_

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir os gritos que vinham do lado de fora do prédio. Cerrou os punhos, tentando conter a vontade de ir até lá e estrangular aquele fedelho prepotente, mas a voz insistente da irmã surgiu perturbadora em sua mente, acusando-o de trabalhar demais e lembrando que aquela reação era apenas seu orgulho ferido falando mais alto.

Suspirou pesadamente, Aisty tinha um jeito todo especial e nada sutil de puxar sua orelha quando decidia encarnar a "irmã mais velha" trocando de papel consigo. Não era nada fácil admitir que a irmãzinha houvesse crescido tanto, que agora era ela a lhe dizer o que fazer, não o contrario.

Recostou-se confortavelmente na cadeira estofada de couro, atrás de si, as janelas da sala estavam abertas e mesmo que fosse o contrario, ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Anjou com os soldados e mosqueteiros iniciantes. Ele parecia empenhado em causar um verdadeiro pandemônio na cede, como Aisty dissera, fora uma decisão do rei deixá-lo a frente da cede. Se algo desse errado, o problema não seria seu, mas era difícil se desligar de tudo e deixar a cargo de um estranho às responsabilidades que já se acostumara a lidar.

Mas no momento, tinha outra preocupação alem da cede. Desde que Aioros viajara, até mesmo antes disso, o silêncio proveniente da Câmara dos Comuns e do Parlamento era inquietante. Inclusive a bizarra docilidade do cardeal ao pedir humildemente uma audiência com o atual responsável pela cede.

Provavelmente Durval já deveria saber que no lugar de Aioros ficara um mosqueteiro que não fazia parte da _Royal Guard_. O grupo de doze mosqueteiros diretamente ligados ao rei, que tinham fácil acesso a Versalhes e ainda por cima, podiam opinar sob qualquer decisão tomada no parlamento, inclusive as decisões do Primeiro Ministro da Casa. Aquele idiota deveria estar exultante, pensando que Anjou, como muitos novatos, poderia ser facilmente corrompido.

Embora não gostasse do garoto, tinha de admitir que ele não se encaixava no perfil de mosqueteiros que já conhecera, por isso já encarregara Shura de ficar no encalço do moleque e lhe avisar caso ocorra alguma mudança.

De qualquer forma Durval tentaria a sorte, não duvidava que ele estivesse trabalhando em conluio com Vincent o tempo todo, mas sem provas concretas, era impossível jogá-lo na Bastilha.

Quando Hyoga se disfarçara de padre, ficara sabendo que alguém havia ajudado Vincent a conseguir uma licença de casamento real, diretamente com Roma. Isso ao que tudo indica, antes mesmo de fazer um contrato nupcial com a família de Silvana.

Então ele já sabia de algo e queria adiantar as coisas, mas porque afinal? Aioros não dissera nada sobre Silvana ter algum parentesco com a coroa, mas Hyoga fora bem enfático ao dizer que a licença que Vincent possuía tinha o emblema da coroa, usado apenas em casamentos reais.

Agora se o cardeal era mesmo um traidor, o que ele iria ganhar prejudicando a monarquia? É, precisava investigar isso, antes que algo acontecesse e não estivessem preparados para o pior; ele pensou preocupado.

**.II.**

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte, mas com a claridade do sol, não conseguia enxergar através das vitrines, não enquanto estivesse sentada naquele faetonte apertado, com a esposa de Pierre no seu eterno encalço.

Se ao menos para bancar a "dama respeitada" não precisasse de uma acompanhante, tudo seria mais simples. Irritavam-lhe as limitações da sociedade, inclusive o fato de se sentir sempre vigiada a qualquer passo que dava. Era como se aquelas alcoviteiras estivessem esperando apenas um único deslize seu para caírem sobre si como abutres.

-Milady deseja algo em particular? –o cocheiro perguntou de maneira cortês.

-Existe alguma loja de tintas e telas nessa parte da cidade? –Juliana perguntou impaciente.

-No final desta rua; o senhor respondeu apontando o caminho logo à frente. –Existe um ateliê que os artistas da cidade normalmente compram suas telas e tintas, quando não usam as de fabricação própria;

-Entendo; ela murmurou segurando a barra da saia e saltando o faetonte.

-Milady; Julieta falou preocupada.

-Não se preocupe senhora, vou até a loja de tintas e volto rapidamente; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Mas milady não pode andar desacompanhada; ela falou aflita.

-Eu apenas vou até a loja, o que pode me acontecer por andar desacompanhada um ou dois metros a frente? –Juliana indagou teimosamente, estava começando a perder a pouca calma que possuía com aquele tipo de assunto e isso não era bom.

-Mas não é de bom tom moças solteiras andarem pelas ruas desacompanhadas; Julieta persistiu.

-Não vou me demorar, alem do mais, a senhora pode seguir com o faetonte e me esperar lá na frente. Não vou demorar; ela completou e antes que Julieta pudesse argumentar, Juliana já havia se afastado. –Anjou! Anjou! Não podia ter me arrumado uma dama de companhia menos tirânica; ela resmungou.

A senhora embora soubesse da condição dela e de Anjou, decidira que já que Juliana interpretaria a "dama da respeitável" naquela temporada, iria garantir que ela não cometesse nenhuma gafe, o que a transformou de uma boa acompanhante, a uma matrona chata e impertinente. Não era como se houvesse se tornado mais uma debutante para a feira dos casamentos.

Respirou fundo, olhando para os dois lados da rua antes de atravessar. Muitas lojas do outro lado possuíam toldos nas entradas, o que amenizava um pouco a luz forte do sol que a impedia de enxergar através das vitrines.

Assim que deixara Versalhes, saíra em busca da jovem de melenas vermelhas, não apenas por causa do que Danette lhe pedira, mas também porque estava curiosa para saber se aquela Justine que a jovem dissera ter sido apanhada, era o famoso Escorpião que Anjou lhe falara.

-Tintas! Tintas! Onde estão vocês? –ela se perguntou olhando de vitrine em vitrine, até chegar à penúltima loja do quarteirão.

Observou através do vidro a loja completamente bagunçada. Do outro lado podia ver bancadas repletas de papéis e outros materiais que não fazia idéia de onde seriam usados. Havia molduras e cavaletes espalhados, mas ninguém que se parecesse com Aisty à vista.

-Maldição! –ela praguejou.

-Procurando alguém? – uma voz intensa soou a suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer.

Engoliu em seco, afastando-se do vidro e pelo reflexo, deparou-se com um par de orbes anis, cínicos e perscrutadores sobre si.

-Estou! Não que isso seja da sua conta, milorde; Juliana respondeu na defensiva, enquanto virava-se.

-Pensei que damas como milady, deveriam ser mais bem educadas; Guilherme provocou, com um sorriso petulante.

-Ao contrario do que pensa milorde, fui muito bem educada e uma coisa importante que aprendi foi não desperdiçar minha educação com quem não compensa; ela rebateu mordaz.

Os orbes do mosqueteiro estreitaram-se de maneira perigosa e ele deu um passo à frente, fazendo-a recuar instintivamente. As sobrancelhas finas e azuladas arquearam-se petulantes.

-O que esta tramando, menina? –ele perguntou em tom serio, deixando as provocações de lado.

Há duas semanas atrás teria ignorado qualquer dama com perfil de debutante como ela ao andar pela rua, simplesmente para evitar problemas, como ser empurrado para um patético casamento de conveniência, por uma matrona leviana. Mas ao passar justamente por ali e avistá-la, não pode deixar de se aproximar e sondar o que ela estava aprontando, ou melhor, o que Anjou estava planejando.

Kamus já alertara os dez mosqueteiros remanescentes na cede para ficarem de olho em Anjou, inclusive Aldebaran fora enviado a Inglaterra, para investigar as origens do mosqueteiro. Apenas para garantir que embora tivesse um nome britânico, ele não era nenhum espião infiltrado na França.

Entretanto, havia uma forma mais fácil de obter respostas que não fosse indo tão longe para buscá-las. Ele pensou deixando os orbes correrem de maneira nada sutil sob a jovem, que recuou mais um passo, incomodada com a forma como ele só faltava tirar as medidas de suas anáguas com aquele olhar.

-Não estou tramando nada milorde, estou apenas procurando uma amiga; ela respondeu tentando manter a calma.

Maldição! Tantas pessoas para encontrar ali, tinha justamente de cruzar seu caminho com aquele italiano irritante, talvez Anjou estivesse certo, ele só iria lhe dar sossego quando estivesse adornando o chão de sua casa, como tapete; ela concluiu com um sorriso quase sádico formando-se em seus lábios.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com quem anda, nós podemos muito bem mandar seus amiguinhos, Ducase e Anjou para a forca por traição a coroa; ele ameaçou.

-Acho que milorde esta se precipitando ao julgar as pessoas; Juliana falou demonstrando uma calma que não sentia, principalmente porque tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço daquele idiota prepotente agora.

Era obvio que estando tão próximo do rei, a _Royal Guard_ tinha respaldo para acusar alguém sem uma prova concreta diante do rei e não serem contestados, mas não iria demonstrar a ele que isso lhe preocupava, ou então, Guilherme ganharia uma vantagem sobre si que não merecia.

-De qualquer forma o que procuro não esta aqui, com licença; ela falou tentando passar por ele, mas o mosqueteiro colocou-se a sua frente.

-O que esta procurando aqui? E o que pretendia se vestindo de mosqueteiro? –ele insistiu dando vazão a principal pergunta que vinha martelando-lhe a consciência nos últimos dias.

-Não é da sua conta; Juliana rebateu sem nenhum traço de docilidade agora, pouco se importando se alguém iria comentar sobre isso.

Tentou empurrá-lo para passar, mas conseguiu apenas que ele lhe segurasse o braço e a detivesse, puxando-a em direção a seu corpo, impedindo-a de mover-se, nem pra frente, tão pouco para trás. Mantendo-a tão própria de si, que conseguia ouvir o coração agitado da jovem disparar nos ouvidos.

-Ainda não acamados;

-A dama já deixou claro que não quer falar com você Firenze. Afaste-se dela! –a voz de Lancaster soou a suas costas de maneira que o mosqueteiro ficou ainda mais tenso e furioso virou-se para trás ainda segurando a jovem.

-Isso não é da sua conta Felipe; Guilherme falou entredentes, mal notando que apertara o braço da jovem'.

-Pelo contrario; ele rebateu pousando a mão sobre o coldre do cinto, onde mantinha uma arma.

-Me solte; Juliana ralhou puxando o braço.

-Fique quieta; Guilherme mandou, antes de voltar-se para Filipe, mas esse foi seu principal erro.

-Eu mandei soltar; Juliana falou em tom frio, para no momento seguinte recuar um passo quando o mosqueteiro caiu prostrado no chão, gemendo de dor. –Primeira regra dos mosqueteiros, jamais abaixe a guarda; ela falou passando a mão levemente sob a saia desamassando-a.

-Ahn! Até onde eu sei, isso se chama golpe baixo e não é nem um pouco digno de ser usado entre mosqueteiros; Filipe falou horrorizado, ainda vem o amigo caído no chão, gemendo ao ter uma parte bastante sensível de sua anatomia impiedosamente atingida por uma joelhada da jovem.

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –ela rebateu ferozmente. –Ou você esta com tanta pena do seu amiguinho que quer dividir a dor com ele?

-Não obrigado; ele adiantou-se recuando quando ela voltou-se para si com um olhar frio.

-Homens! São todos uns idiotas; ela resmungou dando-lhe as costas e se afastando.

-Maldição; Guilherme gemeu tentando colocar-se em pé.

-Você mereceu, eu avisei para você soltá-la; Filipe falou aproximando-se para ajudá-lo a levantar, mas precisou desviar-se rapidamente para não levar um soco no olho.

-Suma daqui e me deixe em paz! – o mosqueteiro vociferou, levantando-se sozinho, embora qualquer um que o visse um pouco mais de perto, pudesse notar os orbes marejados pela dor.

-Se você quer assim; o outro deu de ombros. –Mas procure ser mais cuidadoso ao abordar uma dama em via publica, ou vai estar sendo arrastado para Notre Dame no dia seguinte; ele provocou antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair dali.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em um banco puído e enxugou a testa com a camisa, antes de jogá-la sobre o ombro, já era quase meio dia; ele pensou erguendo os orbes para o céu, sentindo novas gotas de suor empapar os fios negros de cabelo que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Desde o raiar do dia, os novatos estavam treinando incessantemente no pavilhão de treinamentos. Jamais vira um pelotão tão plicado quanto aquele; ele pensou com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

Se os novatos já morriam de medo de Saga quando ele decidia treiná-los, o que dirá agora com aquele moleque que chegara botando banca na cede. Bufou exasperado, Kamus queria que ficasse de olho nele, mas não lhe agradava nem um pouco deixar sua rotina de afazeres de lado para bancar a baba.

Respirou fundo, enquanto levantava-se e ia até um poço de água próximo ao pavilhão. Logo a primeira parte dos exercícios iria acabar e os novatos seriam liberados para retomarem sua rotina habitual de rondas e exercícios bem mais leves do que os aplicados por Anjou.

Recostou-se na parede, enquanto tirava de uma tina uma caneca com água, de onde estava podia ver o mosqueteiro dando instruções aos novatos de postura e formas de reagir em defesa própria quando se estava desarmado.

Algum tempo atrás teria chamado isso de cultura inútil, mas sabia que agora qualquer conhecimento de defesa ou ataque seria valido. Principalmente quando não sabia de onde vinham os inimigos.

De qualquer forma era difícil saber se Anjou era amigo ou inimigo, ele era um homem estranho, vivia de chapéu, mantendo os cabelos negros cobrindo quase completamente os olhos. E pelo que vira nos últimos dias, embora tivesse um nome de peso em Paris, não freqüentava os típicos eventos que alvoroçavam debutantes e matronas.

Talvez estivesse ficando paranóico, mas às vezes quando o ouvia gritar com os soldados, tinha a impressão de que a voz dele ficava brevemente fina e esganiçada, como a voz de uma mulher, mas isso acontecia tão rápido que nunca tinha certeza se ouvira mesmo isso, ou fora só impressão.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados e quando olhou novamente para o galpão, os mosqueteiros já haviam se dispersado.

-Procurando por alguém, capitão? –Anjou indagou surgindo atrás do mosqueteiro.

Sobressaltado, Shura virou-se entronando um pouco de água sobre o peito, quando deparou-se com o rapaz fitando-lhe de maneira indiferente, porém pode notar a avaliação velada nos orbes castanhos, quando Anjou passou por si, indo pegar uma caneca ao lado da tina de água.

-Parece que os novatos estão aceitando bem a mudança de rotina; Shura comentou sarcástico.

-Eles ainda têm muito a compensar por todo o tempo perdido; Anjou falou, levando a caneca de estanho aos lábios, sentindo a água fria descer pela garganta refrescando. –Quem foi o último encarregado pelos treinamentos? –ela indagou.

-Filipe e Guilherme; ele respondeu vendo a mão enluvada serrar-se fortemente na caneca, quando mencionou o italiano.

-E onde estão os dois inúteis agora? –Angel perguntou tentando conter a vontade de ir atrás do italiano e estrangulá-lo.

-Pela manhã eles saem averiguar as condições dos arrendatários da coroa em Paris; Shura explicou. –Mas estarão de volta após a _ciesta_; ele completou.

-Praticamente no final do dia; ela resmungou pensativa. Até lá poderia dar uma verificada nas dependências da cede, antes de ser obrigada a responder a mensagem do cardeal confirmando um dia para se encontrarem.

Ajeitou a aba do chapéu, antes de jogar a caneca de volta na mesa e afastar-se, deixando um mosqueteiro confuso para trás.

-Estranho não? –Kanon comentou aproximando-se quando viu Anjou ir embora.

-É, nada me tira da cabeça que existe alguma conspiração por trás dessa súbita decisão de Sua Majestade em colocar Anjou na cede; Shura falou preocupado.

-Não era disso que eu me referia; o gêmeo falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Do que então? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Anjou sempre anda de chapéu, mantendo a franja sempre rente aos olhos, diferente da moda parisiense; Kanon falou indicando o próprio cabelo, cuja franja estava parcialmente repicada e afastada dos olhos. –Não faz questão de cair nas boas graças dos mosqueteiros mais velhos, colocou os novatos pra trabalhar e não se importa de passar por carrasco; ele continuou.

-O que tem isso? –Shura perguntou sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

-Nada de especial, mas isso me intriga; Kanon falou pensativo. –Nunca vi um homem tão metódico em seus deveres assim... Bem, meu irmão é cuidadoso com tudo que faz, mas não é como Anjou, se cercando de todas as possibilidades;

-Talvez ele só esteja querendo ficar nas boas graças do rei; o mosqueteiro falou torcendo o nariz.

-Não, Anjou não parece preocupado em agradar alguém, pelo contrario... Enfim, só acho que essa coisa de ficar se preocupando tanto, é mais coisa de mulher... Elas que são treinadas para ficarem pensando em tudo; ele completou gesticulando de maneira entediada.

-Como disse? –Shura perguntou voltando-se surpreso para ele.

-Nada, nada; ele completou dando de ombros. –Só estava comparando com uma coisa que vi no teatro ontem; Kanon comentou.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou curioso. Kanon normalmente era o mais despreocupado do grupo, seguido por Milo obviamente e vê-lo assim, tão pensativo era preocupante.

-Acabei ouvindo uma das matronas de Paris, apresentando a filha para um dos lordes do Parlamento; Kanon explicou. –A menina não passa de uma criança, não deve ter mais do que treze anos, mas a mãe parecia empenhada em arrumar-lhe um casamento ainda àquela noite;

-Infelizmente é assim que as coisas funcionam; Shura falou dando de ombros. –Os casamentos nada mais são do que contratos e negócios para benefício das famílias e não propriamente de uma ligação por sentimentos menos oportunistas;

-Mas aquilo foi vulgar, a mulher só faltou mandar a menina abrir à boa e mostrar os dentes, como se estivesse vendendo um cavalo; ele falou revoltado. –Sabe, eu não ficaria admirado se existissem algumas mulheres que se rebelassem contra esses conceitos... Porque particularmente, eu os acho revoltante; ele completou.

-Duvido muito que exista; Shura falou com ar incrédulo, mas parou lembrando-se de algo. –Bem, talvez possa existir, mas seriam uma ou duas, no máximo; ele corrigiu-se, lembrando-se de Juliana e da forma como ela passara muito bem despercebida na cede, fazendo-se passar por mosqueteiro. –Mas onde entra Anjou nisso?

-Em lugar algum, eu só me lembrei disso quando os vi conversando; Kanon falou sorrindo de maneira despreocupada. –Mas agora vou deixá-lo, tenho que encontrar meu irmão e avisar que Kamus quer falar com ele;

-E o Kamus, como esta lá em cima? –Shura perguntou apontando para as janelas da sala principal, onde o amigo provavelmente estaria entocado agora.

-Ainda esta com um pé atrás com relação à Anjou, mas parece estar aceitando bem a divisão de funções; Kanon falou dando de ombros. –Agora tenho de ir, até mais...;

-Até; Shura respondeu vendo-o se afastar.

É, por mais que não quisesse admitir, Kanon tinha razão. A sociedade estava cada vez mais sórdida, desde que chegara a Paris tivera de conviver com uma infinidade de rufiões e paspalhos beberrões, entretanto, não estava acostumado a ver mães, que deveriam proteger seus filhos como leoas, serem tão desapegadas e praticamente venderem os filhos por um titulo ou uma sacola de moedas.

Suspirou pesadamente, a sociedade era capaz de condenar a honra de uma pessoa e de vender-se por uma ninharia; ele pensou.

Depois de pelo menos cinco anos servindo a Cora Francesa, ganhara o titulo de barão, como uma boa parte dos mosqueteiros mais antigos que precisavam de um certo respaldo para proteger Sua Majestade em suas aparições pelos salões parisienses.

Por isso, o conselheiro predecessor a Mú decidiria que se alguns mosqueteiros obtivessem o titulo sob respaldo da coroa, poderiam circular livremente por Paris sem chamar atenção demais.

Entretanto, a sociedade nunca viu com bons olhos os "novos ricos" como eles chamavam. Pessoas que adquiriam títulos através de fortunas conquistadas à base de esforço físico e trabalho, porém algumas matronas hipócritas e sem um pingo de escrúpulos, não se importavam com isso, contanto que fossem ressarcidas pelos nove meses de gestação e por pelo menos doze anos de criação e investimentos de longo prazo em seus rebentos;

Era uma sujeira atrás da outra; Shura concluiu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Estava acostumado com sua terra natal, onde podia abraçar livremente seus amigos e parentes. Sentir o calor humano sem se preocupar em ser arrastado para o cárcere de Notre Dame, sendo questionado de seus princípios e honra.

Ouviu o som de vozes se aproximando e afastou os pensamentos, aquele não era o momento para ficar se questionando sobre isso. Tinha muito que fazer.

**.IV.**

Ouviu o rosnado atrás de si e sorriu. Aquela não seria a primeira, tão pouco a última vez que ouviria a jovem praguejar como um marinheiro ou rogar uma infinidade de pragas e maledicências destinadas aos homens em geral e ao amigo Escorpião.

-Ele não tinha esse direito; Sâmara vociferou enquanto seguia a jovem de melenas vermelhas pelos corredores da mansão Bering.

-Ele estava pensando no seu bem quando decidiu isso; Aisty falou calmamente, embora estivesse rindo por dentro.

-Eu podia muito bem ficar em casa e cortar a língua do primeiro bastardo que falasse mal de nós; ela falou com um olhar letal.

-Chamaria muita atenção; a jovem falou tentando abafar o riso.

-Não é nada pessoal Aisty, mas eu estou dentro da toca do lobo; Sâmara falou aflita. –Como posso sair o tempo todo, tendo o Kamus de carrasco na porta? –ela indagou, ouvindo Fiona atrás dela reclamar entre resmungos como as jovens "damas" precisavam lembrar-se de melhorar o vocabulário e falarem como mulheres não como marinheiros.

-Kamus não ira interferir. E quando você precisar sair, eu irei lhe dar cobertura; Aisty avisou. –Só peço que tenha cuidado ao sair disfarçada daqui e quando voltar. Você pode ser seguida e isso sim, nos causaria problemas;

-Não pretendo deixar nenhum espião sair vivo se me seguir; Sâmara falou em tom de desafio. –Pode ficar tranqüila;

-Ótimo; Aisty falou sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta de um quarto e dava-lhe passagem. –Milo me avisou um pouco em cima da hora que você estaria chegando "oficialmente" hoje, então não tivemos muito tempo para preparar tudo; ela explicou.

-Nossa; Sâmara murmurou entrando no quarto, deparando-se com a espaçosa cama de dossel marfim.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelo cômodo, vendo dos móveis de entalhes clássicos como os que vira na _villa Ducase_. As paredes eram de um azul claro e aconchegante, ergueu os orbes para cima deparando-se com o teto preenchido por delicados e pequenos querubins rechonchudos e rosados, brincando entre nuvens, tocando harpas e flautas.

-As janelas ficam voltadas para o jardim dos fundos; Aisty explicou, enquanto entrava no cômodo e afastava as pesadas cortinas antes de voltar-se para ela. –Digamos que essa é a saída mais rápida, caso ache necessário essa informação; ela completou com um sorriso enigmático.

-É sempre bom estar à parte desses detalhes; Sâmara respondeu ainda observando o quarto. –Porque todas essas casas são tão grandes? A do Milo é assim, mas todos os Elitys são exagerados e isso não é nenhuma surpresa, mas e aqui? –ela perguntou.

-São casas antigas, nossos ancestrais pertenciam à corte e por isso, precisavam de casas em Paris que comportassem muitas pessoas durante a temporada, não apenas a família, mas amigos que apareciam sem avisar; Aisty explicou.

-Inconvenientes e mal educados isso é o que são; Sâmara resmungou.

-Sim, mas na época eles pensavam demais nas aparências e se queriam manter boas relações na sociedade, não podiam ignorá-los; Aisty falou indicando a Rubens, o mordomo que deixasse as malas de Sâmara sobre a cama. –No inverno eles deixavam Paris e partiam para as fazendas na Escócia, mas nem assim se livravam de todos os protocolos; ela falou com ar cansado.

-Uhn! E pelo visto, duas gerações depois, vocês ainda tem de agüentar isso; ela comentou.

-Mais ou menos; Aisty respondeu abrindo uma porta anexa ao quarto. –Aqui tem uma banheira, quando quiser, basta pedir a Fiona e ela lhe providenciara o banho;

-Obrigada; Sâmara falou. –Não queria te dar tanto trabalho, eu disse a Milo que podia ficar em alguma hospedaria;

-Não é trabalho algum; Aisty falou sorrindo. –Só tenha um pouco de paciência com ele também. Milo esta preocupado com os conflitos da cede e achou que se você ficasse na casa dele, sendo ele solteiro poderia haver complicações que prejudicassem sua estadia em Paris;

-Eu sei, mas...;

-Por hora descanse um pouco e se precisar de algo, basta pedir... Mais tarde gostaria que você me contasse sobre a missão em Roma; Aisty completou.

-...; Sâmara assentiu vendo-a sair, encostando a porta em seguida.

Suspirou cansada, antes de jogar-se na cama. Milo! Milo! Como ele podia bancar o devasso e ser tão preocupado desse jeito? –ela se perguntou confusa. Tudo bem que já convivia com o Escorpião há muito tempo para conhecê-lo o suficiente, mas ele vivia lhe surpreendendo.

Quando chegou a Paris não havia pensando que na sua condição de "herdeira Elitys" fosse ter de seguir os protocolos da sociedade, como jamais ser vista na companhia de um homem solteiro sem estar com uma acompanhante, mesmo que o distinto fosse seu parente.

Era incrível como os membros da sociedade podiam ser tão hipócritas. Era a noite cair que os devassos de se revelavam, com o dia, faziam-se passar por anjos de candura; ela pensou acomodando-se melhor.

Entretanto, não iria ficar se preocupando com isso no momento, iria fazer como Aisty falara, descansar e tentar não pensar nas limitações que sua rotina sofreria durante sua estadia numa casa estranha; ela concluiu. Mesmo que por uma boa causa.

**.V.**

Engoliu em seco quando ouviu o som do cristal chocar-se contra a parede e partir-se em infinitos fragmentos. Os gritos da mulher a sua frente podiam ser ouvidos em todo o _pallazo_. Entretanto isso não era novidade, sua tia não era conhecida por ser emocionalmente controlada, pelo contrario, se estava aborrecida ou furiosa, fazia questão que todos soubessem disso e ficassem o mais longe possível para não sofrerem com sua ira.

**-VOCÊS NÃO PASSAM DE DOIS INÚTEIS!** –ela berrou, fitando os gêmeos com um olhar injetado de ódio.

-Minha tia...; Deimos começou, mas encolheu-se instintivamente quando ela continuou a atirar coisas contra as paredes.

-Vocês não servem para nada; Éris vociferou. –Isso porque lhes dei uma função bem simples, apenas guardar aqueles malditos documentos para mim, até o final da festa; ela continuou.

-Fomos enganados, tia; Fobos tentou explicar.

-Sim, claro que sim...; Éris rebateu irônica. –Porque são dois idiotas. _Dio __Santo, _como posso conviver com tantos inúteis assim? –ela praguejou.

Maldição! Como os guardas do _pallazo_ podiam ter deixado o Escorpião entrar? Provavelmente aquela mulher deveria estar trabalhando junto com o _hassassin_. O pior é que aqueles dois idiotas haviam caído numa armadilha e perdido as listas. Se aquilo caísse nas mãos de algum agente francês teria sérios problemas.

Não fora nada fácil obter a assinatura daquele bando de palermas do Parlamento, mas por fim conseguira o documento que os declarava seus "fieis" colaboradores e membros de uma nova ordem que se instauraria na França, após a queda da monarquia.

-Sumam daqui; ela falou por fim.

-Mas tia;

-**SUMAM**! Não quero vê-los mais aqui; Éris berrou enfurecida. –Eu sempre disse a Ares que vocês seriam um estorvo, mas não... Provavelmente se eu deixasse, ele teria trazido aqueles três para viverem aqui também; ela reclamou.

-Tia; Deimos falou hesitante.

-Levei muito tempo para me livrar de Afrodite e agora tenho de aturar esses inúteis; ela continuou alheia à presença dos dois ainda ali.

-Vamos; Fobos falou puxando-o pelo braço.

-Mas...;

-Não discuta; o irmão murmurou, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

-Você ouviu o que ela disse, não? –Deimos perguntou chocado.

-Ouvi, mas isso não é uma grande novidade; Fobos falou dando de ombros.

-Não entendo; o irmão murmurou pensativo.

-Harmonia já havia nos alertado sobre isso, nós apenas decidimos ignorar; ele respondeu, atravessando os corredores extensos do _Pallazo Ducase_. –Nossa tia está descontrolada irmão e algo me diz que ela tem algo a ver com o atentado que Anteros sofreu seis anos atrás;

-O que todos pensaram que ele havia morrido? –Deimos perguntou, para em seguida vê-lo assentir. –Como tia Éris poderia ter feito isso? E nossa família?

-Você já viu o que ela pensa sobre nós; Fobos o lembrou. –Agora o que me intriga é o que ela falou por último; ele comentou pensativo.

-Sobre?

-Ter se livrado de nossa mãe; ele respondeu. –O que ela tem a ver com a separação de nossos pais?

-Não sei, mas você não acha estranho ela ultimamente pressionar o papai para apressar o divorcio e se casar com tia Aurora? –Deimos falou.

-Existem muitas coisas que não sabemos nessa história; Fobos falou, entrando em seu quarto, seguido pelo irmão.

-O que vamos fazer? –Deimos perguntou, vendo-o começar a jogar algumas roupas pela cama.

-Não sei você, mas vou até Paris; o gêmeo falou. –Imagino que lá poderei encontrar alguém que tenha noticias sobre Anteros e o que deixou nossa tia tão perturbada;

-Acho difícil você conseguir, Anteros tem nos evitado nos últimos anos; Deimos falou. –Alem do mais, papai já foi até Paris e duvido que tenha tido algum sucesso em encontrá-lo, mesmo se tiver ido procurar aquela que tia Éris falou ser amante de Anteros; ele explicou.

-Você não entende, não é? –o irmão ralhou. –Acha mesmo que Anteros se envolveria com uma mulher e a deixaria ter o titulo de "amante", sem assumir suas responsabilidades? Parece que você não conhece o irmão que tem; ele falou indignado.

-Eu conheço Fobos, mas não o culparia por procurar se divertir em vez de se casar. Mesmo porque, a função de levar o ducado para frente é de Eros; ele lembrou.

-O problema caro irmão, que a dama em questão é irmã de um conde, cuja moral é inquestionável; Fobos falou em tom frio. –Por isso, creio eu, que até as informações que nossa estimada tia deu a nosso pai podem ser falsas. Ela por algum motivo quer colocar todos da família uns contra os outros e eu quero saber o por que; ele completou, jogando algumas roupas numa sacola de viagens.

-Então, eu vou junto; Deimos falou convicto.

-Não!

-Eu vou e você não vai me impedir; o irmão teimou. –Se nossa tia esta conspirando para destruir nossa família, eu quero estar à parte disso; ele completou saindo do quarto e dirigindo-se para seu próprio.

Observou-o se afastar e suspirou cansado. Conspiração, hein! Não duvidava que a irmã tivesse razão em tudo que lhe falara uma vez; ele pensou lembrando-se da única visita que Harmonia viera ao _pallazo_, mas sua visita não durara três dias.

Assim que se reuniram, a tia fez questão de declarar com todo desprezo o quanto o pai fizera bem em abandonar a mãe, Harmonia mandara os empregados refazerem suas malas e deixou a casa do pai avisando que não tinha intenção de pisar mais ali enquanto a tia vivesse lá.

Ele e o irmão até tentaram fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas Harmonia jogou-lhes na cara que não passavam de dois idiotas se pensavam que a tia era um poço de castidade e candura. Pelo contrario, era uma cobra venenosa que iria destruir a família em proveito próprio.

Na época pensou que a irmã estivesse apenas descontente com o rompimento dos pais, mas agora as coisas faziam mais sentido. A tia nunca gostara da mãe, embora não soubesse o motivo, de qualquer forma iria a Paris e de um jeito ou de outro iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, havia um outro motivo que lhe impulsionava para aquela viajem; ele pensou lembrando-se da jovem intensos orbes castanhos que conhecera. Violet, Danielle, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome dela não importava, a verdade é que, embora não fosse admitir nem para o irmão isso, queria encontrá-la de novo. Sendo ela amante do Escorpião, ou não; ele pensou.

**Continua...**

**Feliz Ano Novo pessoal... : )**


	9. Chapter 8 : E movemse os peões

**LE FEMME MUSKETEERS – ERA DE OURO**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aishi, Juliana, Angel, Sâmara, Danette são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 8:E movem-se os peões...**_

**.I.**

Olhou para todos os lados, conferindo se tudo aquilo que iria precisar estava organizado sobre a mesa. Depois de muito insistir, conseguira convencer o irmão a lhe deixar desenhar um de seus amigos.

Tudo bem que Kamus sabia que, se não aprovasse, iria dar um jeito de fazer o desenho de qualquer forma. Mas às vezes era bom deixar que ele pensasse que tinha algum controle sobre si, apenas pensar... Obviamente; ela concluiu sorrindo.

Os lápis, borrachas e alguns gizes estavam arrumados junto com as finas faquinhas que usava para afinalar as pontas. Agora só faltava o modelo chegar; ela pensou, ouvindo o som de passos no corredor.

-Bom dia; Aisty falou virando-se sorrindo assim que a porta se abriu, mas sentiu-se congelar ao deparar-se com a última pessoa que desejaria encontrar, ainda mais naquele adorável inicio de dia.

-Bom dia; Saga respondeu friamente.

-Milady, lorde Chrisantini disse que esta aqui a pedido de lorde Kamus; Fiona falou lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso para que pensasse bem antes de falar.

-Uhn! Sinto informá-lo milorde, mas perdeu a viagem porque meu irmão saiu bem cedo; Aisty falou tentando manter a calma, diante do olhar cortante do mosqueteiro.

-Eu sei; Saga respondeu.

-Então, o que esta fazendo aqui ainda? – Aisty perguntou seca, para o desespero de Fiona, deixou qualquer possibilidade de cordialidade de lado.

-Não sei o que milady andou tratando com seu irmão, mas Kamus me fez um pedido um tanto quanto estranho ontem; o geminiano continuou, irando a rispidez da pergunta. –Ele me pediu que lhe fizesse companhia, enquanto desenha. Algo que acho particularmente perda de tempo, mas Kamus sabe ser persuasivo quando quer; ele completou lembrando-se da forma como fora chantageado para estar ali.

-Não duvido; Aisty resmungou,

Ah! Irmãozinho, seu ordinário; ela pensou serrando os punhos. Isso não ia ficar barato, não mesmo.

-Realmente, não havia necessidade de fazê-lo perder tempo, milorde; Aisty falou respirando fundo, mas antes que pudesse continuar ouviu outros dois pares de passos se movimentando no corredor.

Fiona virou-se para trás, vendo Rubens surgir no corredor acompanhando um jovem de melenas douradas, que parecia hesitante em atravessar o corredor ao lado do mordomo, que parecia um cubo de gelo.

-Com licença, milady; Rubens falou. –Mas o senhor Kinaros esta aqui; ele avisou, afastando-se para dar passagem ao mosqueteiro.

-Bom dia; Aiolia falou hesitante e franziu o cenho ao deparar-se com Saga ali também. –Saga!

-Bom dia; Aisty falou passando pelo mosqueteiro e aproximando-se de Aiolia. –Obrigada por ter vindo Aiolia, mas fique a vontade, o senhor Chrisantini já estava de saída; ela completou lançando um olhar entrecortado a Saga, antes de indicar ao outro a cadeira estofada próximo à mesa.

-Agora compreendo as preocupações de Kamus; Saga murmurou, nem um pouco contente ao ver o amigo mosqueteiro acomodando-se na cadeira, enquanto a jovem o ignorava abertamente.

-Fiona, por favor, acompanhe lorde Chrisantini até a saída, sim; Aisty pediu, sentando-se na cadeira, no lado oposto da mesa, de forma que pudesse ficar de frente para Aiolia e de costas para Saga.

-Senhor, por favor; Fiona começou.

-Não é necessário; Saga adiantou-se.

-Mas...;

-Não pretendo ir agora; ele avisou, indo sentar-se num canto afastado, mas que pudesse ficar de olho nos dois. –Afinal, Kamus pediu que eu acompanhasse a senhorita e eu jamais iria decepcioná-lo; ele completou sarcástico.

-Entretanto meu lorde, concordamos que sua presença aqui seria pura perda de tempo; Aisty falou segurando fortemente o estilete na mão, enquanto a passava suavemente pelo lápis. Mais tal ato deixou bem claro ao mosqueteiro que ela estava imaginado seu pescoço no lugar do lápis naquele momento.

-Ahn! Você prefere que eu volte outro dia, Aisty? –Aiolia perguntou notando a tensão entre o casal.

-De forma alguma, jamais o faria perder tempo; ela falou rapidamente, com um doce sorriso. –Mas espero que não se importe. Isso obviamente foi idéia de Kamus; ela completou num resmungo contrariado.

-Não me importo, alias, ele faz bem em cuidar de sua segurança e zelar pelo seu bem; Aiolia falou, ignorando o sorriso sarcástico e satisfeito do amigo. –Entretanto, Saga deve ter muitos afazeres, talvez aquela senhora que estava aqui poderia nos acompanhar; ele sugeriu.

-Não! – o gêmeo falou prontamente, surpreendendo a si mesmo com isso. -Justamente hoje estou de folga; Saga falou rilhando os dentes ao ver a jovem de melenas vermelhas arquear a sobrancelha e lançar-lhe um olhar incrédulo de soslaio.

Era como se ela soubesse que Kamus fizera aquilo de propósito. O que não duvidava, afinal só estava de folga porque acabara sendo coagido a aceitar aquela incumbência, mas Kamus não perdia por esperar. Quando pegasse o amigo iria lhe torcer o pescoçinho por lhe obrigar a bancar a baba.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do corpo. Deveria ter imaginado que alguma coisa não estava certa quando o amigo pediu que Kanon lhe procurasse, mas não, pensou que fosse algo importante da cede e caiu como um peixinho naquela armadilha.

Kamus começara com aquela típica conversa de irmão moralista, que estava preocupado com a jovem irmã, debutante e desprotegida, numa sociedade cheia de carniceiros. Depois dissera que Aisty estava empolgada com a vida em Paris e com tudo que aprendera na escola de artes, pretendia desenhar todos os lugares de Paris e as pessoas que aceitassem posar para ela.

Até ai, a cena descrita não poderia ser mais inocente. Foi quando a bomba estourou. Kamus conseguira lhe coagir a "vigiar" a irmã para si, enquanto ela desenhava usando modelos vivos. Ele não lhe dissera exatamente quem eram os modelos, mas para Kamus estar tão preocupado, começou a ter algumas idéias sobre isso e nenhuma delas era agradável.

Aquela garota ainda iria acabar a temporada causando um escândalo ou casada com um caçador de fortunas se não refreasse aquele temperamento; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Se é assim; Aiolia deu de ombros, antes de voltar-se para Aisty. –O que eu tenho de fazer? –ele indagou curioso, vendo que ela já riscara algumas linhas bem suaves na folha branca sobre a mesa.

-Não precisava fazer nada; Aisty respondeu gentilmente, vendo-o ficar imediatamente ereto na cadeira e mudo. –Nem deixar de falar, quando desenhamos com modelos vivos, não é necessário que as pessoas fiquem totalmente imóveis e quietas;

-Verdade? Pensei que isso poderia atrapalhar; ele comentou surpreso e relaxando pouco a pouco.

-Não, pelo menos, não comigo; a jovem falou dando de ombros. –Consigo manter a memória visual por algum tempo, por isso você pode se mexer sem que isso altere o que estou fazendo aqui; ela explicou apontando o papel.

-Entendi; Aiolia falou. –Faz muito tempo que você desenha? –ele perguntou curioso, ignorando completamente a presença silenciosa de Saga do outro lado da sala.

-Já tem alguns anos; Aisty respondeu, enquanto traçava as linhas referente aos olhos, nariz e boca.

Recostou-se na cadeira e voltou-se para o mosqueteiro com um olhar perscrutador. Nunca tivera problemas para desenhar alguém, entretanto não conseguia se concentrar sentindo aquele olhar glacial sobre si.

Porque o irmão tinha que pedir justamente a ele, que lhe acompanhasse. Ah! Não... Só podia ser castigo divino; ela pensou suspirando pesadamente, antes de voltar-se para a folha.

Não era difícil desenhar o mosqueteiro, embora o traçado de seus olhos fossem suaves, as marcas na testa denotavam a intensidade de seus pensamentos e inquietações.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, seria interessante retratá-lo em outros ambientes. O que será que Kamus iria fazer caso decidisse estender a seção de desenhos, para mais um dia ou dois? –ela se perguntou, antes de voltar-se para o mosqueteiro e estender-lhe o desenho acabado.

-Me diga o que achou? –ela indagou em tom de desafio.

Seria muito, mas muito interessante e não perderia de ver a cara do irmão quando lhe contasse, por nada nesse mundo.

**.II.**

Abandonou os documentos sobre a escrivaninha, enquanto recostava-se melhor na cadeira de couro. Mais alguns dias e já se acostumaria com os gritos que ouvia sempre vindos de fora, durante o treinamento dos novatos.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, há essas horas a irmã provavelmente estaria cuspindo fogo ao saber que quem a acompanharia na seção de desenho seria Saga.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não fora muito fácil convencer o amigo à "ceder" um pouco de seu tempo, em prol de uma causa nobre. Nunca precisou ser tão persuasivo quanto no dia anterior, mas como bem explicara a Saga, era pelo bem de sua irmãzinha que estava fazendo aquilo e ele era o único que poderia confiar essa tarefa.

Dois toques na porta chamaram-lhe a atenção, virou-se, sentando-se ereto na cadeira antes de mandar entrar.

-Sim?

-Kamus, poderíamos conversar? –Anjou perguntou parando na porta.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não, são algumas coisas que eu preciso discutir com você, mas se você estiver ocupado...;

-Não, entre por favor; o mosqueteiro falou indicando-lhe a cadeira a sua frente. –Sobre o que é?

-Recebi uma missiva do cardeal; Anjou respondeu mostrando o envelope timbrado em mãos.

-Já tem algum tempo que ele esta tentando vir a cede; Kamus comentou desconfiado.

-É sobre isso que queria discutir com você; Angel falou suspirando pesadamente. –Não confio no cardeal e tenho motivos de sobra pra isso;

-Aonde esta querendo chegar? –ele perguntou acomodando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Me diga Kamus, quem são os mosqueteiros que cuidam diretamente da segurança do rei? –Angel perguntou, cruzando as pernas de maneira elegante e fitando-o com um olhar evidentemente de superioridade.

-Hyoga – meu pupilo, Shun – pupilo de Shaka e Shyriu que foi treinado por Dohko; ele respondeu estreitando os olhos.

-Apenas eles, dos capitães não têm ninguém? –Angel questionou.

-Não achamos necessário; ele falou friamente.

-Alem do conselheiro, quem tem acesso direito a Vossa Majestade? –ela falou pacientemente, embora estivesse cada vez mais preocupada com as informações que ele lhe dera.

-O cardeal; Kamus falou compreendendo aonde ela queria chegar. –Mas...;

-Suponhamos que houvesse uma conspiração correndo por Paris, para destruir a monarquia e com ela, acabar com Vossa Majestade. Quem seria o executor? –ela falou gesticulando casualmente e continuou antes que ele respondesse. –Por isso sugiro que pelo menos dois mosqueteiros veteranos na cede sejam transferidos para Versalhes e de maneira alguma, tirem os olhos do Rei;

-Mas isso chamaria atenção demais; ele falou pensativo.

-Não quando eles se passarem apenas por membros da corte; Angel falou casualmente. –Alem do mais, você conhece os veteranos a tempo suficiente para saber se eles são incorruptíveis ou não;

-Claro que sim; Kamus respondeu enfezado. Como ele poderia questionar isso? –ele pensou indignado.

-Por isso sugiro que você escolha a dedo quem mandar, não podemos ter surpresas, tão pouco permitir que alguém cometa algum atentado contra o rei, quando é nossa obrigação mantê-lo em segurança, até que tenhamos provas necessárias para jogar o cardeal na bastilha; Angel falou seriamente.

-Acredito que o cardeal seja ambicioso, mas tentar algo contra o rei; Kamus duvidou. –Seria insano...;

-Talvez não, você não sabe quais são os motivos dele; Angel falou dando de ombros. –E isso tão pouco faz alguma diferença agora, nossa obrigação é proteger o rei;

-Que seja, vou conversar com os mosqueteiros e lhe informo quem será transferido para Versalhes; Kamus falou, encerrando a discussão, mas notou que Anjou não fazia movimento algum para se levantar. –Algo mais?

-Sim, você sabe quais eram os motivos de Vincent para se casar com lady Silvana? –ela perguntou de maneira indiferente.

-Não, por que? –Kamus perguntou confuso.

-Nada, não é por nada; Anjou falou levantando-se. –Tenha um bom dia; ela completou antes de deixar a sala.

-Estranho; ele murmurou pensativo. Porque isso seria importante? –ele se perguntou, Vincent já estava morto e todos sabiam que ele era um traidor da coroa. Não precisava ter um motivo para ele casar-se com uma mulher, não? Ou talvez tivesse?

**.III.**

Passou a mão levemente sobre o desenho, sombreando o fundo, quando a porta da sala escancarou-se.

-Aisty, se aquela sua governanta não parar de me atormentar, ela vai amanhecer boiando nas margens do Senna; Sâmara exasperou furiosa.

-Como? –Aiolia perguntou voltando-se surpreso para a jovem que acabara de entrar.

-Ahn! Não sabia que você estava ocupada; Sâmara falou sorrindo sem graça diante dos dois pares de orbes verdes que voltaram-se em sua direção ao mesmo tempo.

-Sâmara, estes são Aiolia Kinaros e Saga Chrisantini; Aisty falou tentando não rir da expressão horrorizada de Fiona atrás da jovem, por ter se referido aos dois de maneira tão direta, abandonando do prefixo "milorde".

-Muito prazer; Sâmara falou curvando-se numa breve mesura, antes de voltar-se para a jovem. –Ela esta me enlouquecendo;

Suspirou pesadamente, porque será que Fiona andava tão empenhada em "catequizá-las" nos ensinamentos de debutante patética e submissa? Quem não as conhecia até poderia acreditar que tal milagre fosse possível, mas quem conhecia sabia que era pura perda de tempo.

-Milady, eu só estava explicando a ela que certas coisas não devem ser ditas; Fiona falou em defesa própria.

-Não duvido; Aisty murmurou. –Fiona por favor, poderia nos trazer café, ou um refresco? –ela pediu.

-Mas milady;

-Por favor; ela falou em tom serio, não admitindo contestações.

-Só um momento; Fiona respondeu num resmungo contrariado, antes de deixar a sala, lançando um olhar entrecortado a Sâmara.

-Ela esta tentando me enlouquecer; Sâmara murmurou, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Aisty. –Como você agüenta?

-Só Deus sabe; Aisty falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de voltar-se para Aiolia, mas notou o olhar nada discreto do mosqueteiro sobre a jovem a seu lado. –Desculpem não fazer as apresentações direito. Está é Sâmara Elitys, prima de Milo;

-Do Milo? –Saga falou abismado.

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –Sâmara perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar afiado.

-De maneira alguma; Aiolia falou intercedendo pelo amigo. –É que Milo nunca, bem...; ele completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Infelizmente meu querido primo não é conhecido por ser detalhista; Sâmara falou sorrindo de maneira calculada. –Mas, fazer o que, não podemos esperar que os homens usem a cabeça para pensar em tudo, pelo menos não a de cima; ela completou mordaz.

-Como é? –Saga indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Sâmara; Aisty falou em tom de aviso.

-Desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar, mas o que você esta desenhando? –ela perguntou com dissimulada inocência, enquanto se debruçava num canto da mesa para observar os esboços.

-Aiolia esta posando pra mim; Aisty explicou, respirando fundo. Aquele dia não começara bem, deveria ter previsto as armações de Fiona e Kamus.

-Interessante, e o senhor também iria posar para Aisty, milorde? –ela indagou voltando-se para Saga.

-Não; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Pronto; Aisty falou aliviada ao concluir o último esboço, antes de entregá-lo a Aiolia.

-Incrível, como você consegue passar para o papel todos esses detalhes? –ele perguntou.

-Eu reproduzo apenas o que consigo ver num determinado quadro. Entretanto, algumas pessoas, diferente de você, não vêem tudo isso como detalhe; Aisty explicou. –O maior trabalho de um retratista é passar para a tela ou para o papel algo que agrade gregos e troianos, nem sempre é aquilo que ele vê, no caso, a verdade;

-Uhn? -Aiolia murmurou confuso.

-Ahn! Como posso explicar; ela murmurou pensativa, antes de levantar-se e ir até outra mesa, onde retirou de uma pasta de couro alguns desenhos. –Séculos atrás, um aprendiz do escultor Fidias, na Grécia, no final do Período Helenístico. Desenvolveu um método de esculpir, semelhante aos que os contadores de histórias usam para enaltecer alguns feitos; ela falou voltando-se para a mesa.

-Como assim? –Sâmara perguntou interessada.

-A maioria dos contadores de histórias ou trovadores, ganha para transformar homens comuns em matadores de dragões, príncipes encantados e guerreiros audazes, eles inventam um mundo fictício onde esses homens são capazes de salvar pobres donzelas indefesas ou serem imortalizados por seus feitos; Aisty respondeu irônica. –Mesmo que a pessoa em questão seja o maior dos covardes;

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com os desenhos? –Saga perguntou com ar entediado.

-Esse pupilo de Fidias, foi o mesmo que o ajudou na construção da famosa estatua de Zeus de Olímpia. Uma das famosas Sete Maravilhas do Mundo, criada pelos homens; Aisty continuou, ignorando o comentário de Saga. –Esse escultor anos antes, esculpiu em mármore branco a face de Apolo, o Deus do Sol, criando assim o primeiro estereotipo de Deus Grego, representando a beleza em sua magnitude.

-Como assim? –Aiolia perguntou.

-Uhn! Deixe-me pensar como explicar isso; Aisty falou em meio a um suspiro, enquanto remexia entre os desenhos na pasta. –Aqui; ela falou aproximando-se da mesa e colocando duas folhas paralelamente sobre o tampo, enquanto acenava para Saga se aproximar. –Esse primeiro desenho é mais recente, é uma releitura do quadro 'Arcanjos' de Vitor Lippi. Atentem para o detalhe dos rostos e corpos dos anjos; ela falou.

-Eles são um pouco... Ahn! Mais cheinhos; Sâmara falou inclinando a cabeça para enxergar.

-E esse? –Aisty indagou apontando o desenho ao lado.

-Os traços são mais finos; Saga respondeu prontamente.

-Agora me digam, vocês acham que esse Apolo tem alguma coisa a ver com os homens que aparecem em ambos os desenhos? –ela indagou voltando-se com um olhar petulante para o mosqueteiro.

-Não, são bem diferentes. Os três; Aiolia falou primeiro.

-Nosso Apolo aqui, representa a Era do Homem Mito, não o Homem Real; Aisty continuou. –No reinado de Alexandre o Grande, um outro escultor, baseando-se no Apolo Grego criou uma estatua em que o imortalizava como um guerreiro invencível; Aisty falou jogando um novo desenho sobre a mesa, onde um homem montando em um cavalo, segurava as rédeas com certa agressividade e força. Seu cenho estava franzido e os lábios levemente entreabertos, como se ele ofegasse.

-É uma pena que o "Deus Grego" seja só estereotipo; Sâmara falou em tom de lamento.

-Mas não se deixe enganar pela aparência dele; Aisty falou calmamente. –Alexandre o Grande, pelos relatos históricos, era baixinho, gordinho e quase não ouvia bem pelo ouvido direito; ela explicou.

-Mas...; Sâmara começou incrédula.

-Esse é o Homem Mito. O escultor capturou pequenas coisas e as potencializou. Por exemplo, essas marcas na testa de Alexandre; ela explicou apontando o desenho. –Aqui da a impressão de que ele está concentrado, espreitando o inimigo que ira atingir. Não um possível efeito da idade já avançada; ela completou com um sorriso.

-Então o Homem Mito e o Real são pessoas totalmente diferentes; Aiolia falou incrédulo.

-Depende do ponto de vista; Aisty o corrigiu. –Imagine o personagem de um livro. Se eu ler, imaginarei um tipo de pessoa, se você ler, você verá algo completamente diferente. Então, esse Alexandre pode ter existido; ela falou apontando o desenho. –Mesmo que apenas na mente de alguém;

-Pura manipulação; Saga resmungou.

-Toda historia pode ser facilmente manipulada, tudo depende das partes interessadas nisso; Aisty falou voltando-se para ele. –Esta vendo essa inclinação; ela indicou apontando o desenho de Alexandre novamente. –Aqui parece que ele esta se preparando para atacar, os músculos de seu braço estão contraídos e seus lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse fazendo muito esforço;

-O que tem isso? –Sâmara perguntou curiosa.

-Essas foram características tiradas do verdadeiro Alexandre. A inclinação da cabeça era para se aproximar mais das pessoas e ouvir melhor. O resto é clichê, apenas parte do pacote "Matador de Dragões"; ela brincou. –Essas estatuas não mostram nada mais do que, uma forma mítica e irreal, da verdade. É a forma mais fácil de se fugir dos falsos pudores e repressões impingidos pela sociedade e apegar-se a algo ilusório, o típico conto de fadas;

-Para se manter a ordem e o respeito entre as pessoas, é necessário obedecer algumas regras. Mas isso nada tem a ver com a arte; Saga falou.

-Eu não acho; Sâmara falou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa. –A sociedade desde séculos atrás é paternalista, por isso esse mundo não vai pra frente;

-Espera ai, não é bem assim; Aiolia interviu. –Como Saga disse, são necessárias algumas regras para se ter um convivo suportável, mas como Aisty nos mostrou, qualquer coisa pode ser alterada pela conveniência. Então, não podemos tomar tudo que ouvimos e aprendemos como verdade absoluta; ele ressaltou.

-De qualquer forma o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor sem todas essas frescuras da sociedade; Aisty falou, dando de ombros.

-Frescuras? –Saga falou incrédulo. Era melhor Kamus rever seus conceitos de boa educação, porque a irmã estava bem longe de ser a dama comportada que a sociedade esperava encontrar.

-Que nome você da para isso? –Aisty indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Ter de ficar prestando contas a todo mundo do que faz ou deixa de fazer. Quando você atinge uma determinada idade sua vida vira um inferno, porque você é obrigado a se casar para dar "continuidade" a família. Você não pode falar com uma pessoa por causa da fama que ela tem, ou qualquer outra coisa que você faça, pode acabar com a sua, isso porque um bando de bastardos que não sabe cuidar da própria vida, vive enfiando o nariz aonde não são chamados; ela completou.

-Bem...;

-Outro exemplo, mais fácil de você compreender; ela falou com um sorriso petulante. –Porque o Papa e os cardeais do Vaticano, que dizem-se mensageiros do Senhor e imagens de pureza e castidade, vivem promovendo suas orgias no castelo de Sant Ângelo?

-O que? –Aiolia falou surpreso com a informação.

-De qualquer forma a arte, seja ela representada por quadros, desenhos, esculturas ou musica, acaba sendo manipulada pela conveniência de uma forma ou de outra; Aisty falou dando de ombros. –Na maioria das vezes, nós apenas fingimos que não percebemos isso;

-Com licença; Fiona falou entrando com a bandeja repleta de xícaras de café e um prato com biscoitos nas mãos. –Milady, as molduras que encomendou acabaram de chegar. O entregador pediu que a senhorita fosse verificar se todas estão em ordem; ela falou lançando-lhe um olhar indecifrável.

-...; Aisty assentiu, levantando-se. –Com licença senhores, por favor, fiquem a vontade; ela falou cordialmente antes de se afastar.

-Aisty trouxe muitos quadros de San Petersburgo, Fiona? –Sâmara perguntou curiosamente.

-A maioria já veio emoldurada. São só algumas ela mandou emoldurar aqui; Fiona respondeu terminando de servi-los enquanto esperava o retorno de Aisty.

**.IV.**

Andou de um lado para o outro da suntuosa sala, impaciente. Ir até a casa da jovem de melenas vermelhas não fora a mais segura das idéias que tivera, principalmente porque poderia encontrar com algum daqueles idiotas novamente. Entretanto, se era um recado importante, tinha que passá-lo o quanto antes e saber também quem era Justine; Juliana pensou, ouvindo passos na escada.

Provavelmente deveria ser a governanta que fora chamar Aisty; ela pensou, para o minuto seguinte ver a própria Aisty entrando sozinha na sala.

-D'Arjan, como vai? –Aisty perguntou sorrindo, enquanto sentava-se num sofá e indicava o outro a ela.

-Bem; Juliana respirou pesadamente. –Não, na verdade estou enlouquecendo. Detesto a sociedade, odeio usar esses vestidos cheios de frescura e estou a ponto de matar o primeiro italiano que cruzar o meu caminho; ela exasperou.

-Algo me diz que você já andou encontrando com um; ela comentou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-Aquele idiota veio querer tirar satisfações comigo, vê se pode? Veio com uma conversa de tipo "eu posso mandar Anjou e Ducase pra forca" e muito mais; Juliana reclamou.

-Guilherme disse isso? –Aisty indagou, ficando seria.

-Foi, ele queria saber se estamos conspirando para acabar com o rei; Juliana falou com ar de desprezo. –É mais fácil um daqueles idiotas da cede se venderem para o cardeal, do que nós tentarmos algo contra o rei a quem estamos nos últimos seis anos tentando proteger; ela completou indignada.

-As coisas estão ficando mais complicadas a cada dia; a jovem falou com ar cansado. –Mas a que se deve sua visita?

-Encontrei Danette em Versalhes; Juliana comentou olhando para os lados, para garantir que ninguém as ouvia, antes de se levantar e ir sentar-se ao lado de Aisty. –Ela pediu que dissesse que Ducase mandou avisar que Justine foi pega; ela falou vendo imediatamente a jovem ficar pálida.

-Como assim? Quando foi isso? –Aisty perguntou levantando-se bruscamente.

-Não sei ao certo, ela apenas me pediu que desse o recado; Juliana respondeu. –Mas quem é Justine?

-Maldição! Maldição! –ela praguejou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Aisty? – Juliana falou cautelosamente.

-Um peão; Aisty respondeu.

-Como?

-Um dos peões para a queda da monarquia; ela falou voltando-se para a jovem. –Preciso que você vá até Anjou agora e o avise para mandar mosqueteiros de confiança para Versalhes, nesse momento é imprescindível que Vossa Majestade fique em segurança. Temos um traidor na corte Juliana, alguém que quer acabar conosco primeiro antes de chegar ao rei; ela falou de sombria. –Mas não vamos permitir isso, não mesmo!

**Continua... **


	10. Chapter 9 : Nobresse Oblige

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

* * *

_**N/a: Este é uma história de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: **__**Nobresse **__**Oblige**__**.**_

**.I.**

Já era quase fim de tarde quando saiu da casa e observou varias crianças correndo pelos campos gramados até irem sentar-se em baixo da copa de uma árvore ao lado da igreja.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente, vendo-as fitarem a figura o padre com curiosidade e expectativa. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir as primeiras palavras de um garotinho impaciente.

-Padre, é verdade que se não formos educados, vamos para o inferno quando morrermos?

-Quem lhe disse isso, pequeno? –Leonard indagou pousando a bíblia que tinha em mãos no colo, enquanto mexia distraidamente com um terço entre os dedos.

-Meu pai; o garotinho respondeu.

-Mamãe também diz isso; uma garotinha falou.

-Tudo é relativo, crianças; ele falou pacientemente.

-O que significa relativo, padre Leonard? –Pierre perguntou confuso, fitando-o com os orbes castanhos, cheios de ansiedade.

-É quando uma coisa pode ser vista de varias formas; Leonard explicou. –Os pais de vocês desde cedo têm a missão de educá-los para serem pessoas de bem, responsáveis e que saibam decidir o que é certo e errado por conta própria no futuro, quando eles lhes faltarem;

-Mas porque nós vamos para o inferno se fizermos algumas travessuras? –Mary perguntou chorosa.

-Céu e inferno também é algo relativo, criança; Leonard falou. –Existem pessoas que podem ter muitas posses, viverem em castelos e mesmo assim não serem felizes. Normalmente pessoas assim acham que vivem no inferno. Agora existem outras que mesmo vivendo com simplicidade, são felizes com suas famílias e para elas, esse é o céu;

-Não entendo; Pierre falou.

-Céu e inferno é a forma como você se sente, mas sim... Existe um lugar que vamos quando deixamos essa vida e que as coisas que fazemos aqui influenciam o estado que permaneceremos lá; ele falou seriamente.

-Mas então o que mamãe falou está errado? – Mary perguntou.

-O que você sente, criança? –Leonard perguntou. –Acha que machucar um animalzinho, fazer uma pessoa chorar ou dizer coisas feias é certo?

-Ahn! Não; ela respondeu prontamente.

-Então porque você faria isso? –ele indagou vendo-a fitá-lo confusa. –É isso que sua mãe quis dizer, existem coisas que podemos fazer e coisas que não podemos;

-Mas...;

-Como disse Nosso Senhor, não faça nada a alguém que você não gostaria que fosse feito a você. Ninguém gosta de ser ferido ou magoado, mas às vezes isso acontece sem querer. Não é uma atitude desculpável, entretanto, você pode usar isso como aprendizado para não errar novamente; Leonard explicou. –Antes de dizerem ou fazerem algo, pensem se o que estão fazendo é certo ou não e procurem fazer o melhor, conforme o que esta ao alcance de vocês;

-...; as crianças assentiram, antes de levantarem e se despedirem, para em seguida voltarem para suas casas.

-Nunca pensei que um padre pudesse falar esse tipo de coisa; a jovem de longas melenas douradas comentou se aproximando.

-Como disse para as crianças, temos que sempre levar em conta o que é certo, quando sentimos que o é, não apenas seguir as regras que nos são impingidas; Leonard falou, vendo-a sentar-se a seu lado.

-É curioso; Aishi falou pensativa.

-O que? –ele indagou.

-Você sabe dos riscos que esta correndo por ensinar a estas crianças o evangelho e mesmo assim continua; ela falou.

-Temos que começar desde cedo, essas crianças são nosso futuro Aishi; Leonard explicou. –Não posso permitir que elas cresçam limitadas pela manipulação dos nobres, quando tenho o poder de fazer diferente;

-Entendo, mas o que realmente acho curioso é você ter se tornado padre; ela comentou lançando-lhe um olhar avaliativo.

-Oras! Porque? –ele perguntou corando levemente.

Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos por um fino fio branco, a face era formada por traços finos e marcantes, os olhos eram de um azul esverdeado intenso e perscrutador. A única coisa que o denunciava como um padre era uma faixa de cetim branco na gola da camisa negra. Qualquer um que o visse, jamais diria que ele era um "Homem de Deus".

-Primeiro, porque você é muito jovem; Aishi falou sorrindo diante do desconcerto do rapaz.

-Temos que começar a estudar cedo; Leonard tentou explicar, mas a jovem não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou.

-Segundo, você tem escrúpulos demais;

-Mas o que-...;

-Espere, não terminei; ela o cortou novamente. –Você é o primeiro filho de um nobre que decidiu jogar o titulo para o alto e se refugiar na tranqüilidade do campo;

-Tenho meus motivos; ele resmungou.

-Não duvido, estou apenas comentando que qualquer um que lhe visse e não te conhecesse, teria dificuldade em acreditar que você é um Emissário do Senhor; Aishi explicou.

-Você também vai contra sua natureza; ele falou serio, um tanto quanto incomodado com a ira que via queimar nos orbes dourados, mascarados por uma camada de ironia.

-Sim, mas já me acostumei com isso; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Da mesma forma que eu me acostumei a levar um pouco de consolo para essas pobres almas; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –É um pouco decepcionante ver a forma como a nobreza manipula os menos favorecidos;

-Não apenas a nobreza Leonard; Aishi o corrigiu. –Basta apenas ter ambição e não ter escrúpulos. A classe social é o de menos nisso tudo;

-Tem razão; o padre concordou. –Da mesma forma que nem todos os padres são ruins; ele aproveitou para ressaltar.

-Sinto muito, com relação a isso você não vai mudar minha opinião; Aishi falou ficando seria. –Eu sei como funcionam as coisas em Roma e sei também o que está prestes a acontecer em Paris por causa das ambições de um "Santo Homem"; ela completou sombriamente.

-Acha que foi Éris que roubou o manuscrito? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Com as próprias mãos não, mas não duvido que tenha enviado alguém; ela respondeu. –A monarquia já estava destinada a cair, antes da geração de Luiz XIV chegar ao fim, mas precisamos evitar o derramamento de sangue;

-Muitos são os chamados e poucos são os escolhidos; ele falou pensativo.

-Como?

-Os padres, como você disse; Leonard falou. –Muitos vestem a batina e se proclamam mensageiros do Senhor, mas são poucos aqueles que realmente pensam em levar adiante a palavra do Senhor e tentar dar um pouco de esperança as pessoas;

-É; ela murmurou.

-Como você mesma; ele ressaltou pegando-a de surpresa.

-O que tem eu? –ela perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Você tem uma missão nessa vida, mas cabe a você decidir se vai seguir em frente ou contrariá-la. É seu livre arbítrio; Leonard explicou.

-Padre, é melhor moderar as coisas que vem dizendo, antes que alguém lhe considere um herege; Aishi provocou. –Nós bem sabemos o que Roma faz com aqueles a quem julga por traição.

-Já disse que sigo aquilo que sinto ser o certo, não vou me deixar levar pelos outros; o jovem falou serio. –Tudo acontece por um motivo, uns são mais fortes do que os outros, mas não me refiro à força física; ele ressaltou.

-Como?

-Força de caráter, fé e esperança. São as coisas que nos motivam a seguir em frente. Infelizmente nem todos tem força suficiente para viverem as próprias vidas e se perdem no caminho. Não se pode culpá-los, apenas rezarmos por suas almas, para que em uma próxima vez, eles tenham a chance de completar suas missões;

-Pensei que você não acreditasse em destino; ela falou.

-Não é destino, é parte da missão que recebemos antes de nascer; Leonard respondeu. –Nosso Senhor jamais nos enviaria sem um propósito a ser cumprido. Ninguém esta aqui sem um bom motivo e mais tarde, teremos de prestar contas de nossas responsabilidades;

-Diga isso a Éris e aqueles bastardos; ela resmungou.

-Um dia eles vão pagar pelas más escolhas que fizeram, mas não cabe a você julgar;

-Não estou disposta a esperar que eles sejam punidos em outra vida; Aishi falou.

-Tudo tem seu tempo, não adianta você bancar o Anjo Vingador, se algumas coisas ainda não estão preparadas para acontecer; ele falou tocando-lhe a mão levemente, em sinal de consolo. –Alem do mais, você pode acabar se perdendo, se transformar isso numa vingança...; ele a lembrou.

Desviou o olhar, evitando encará-lo, sentindo o pesado das palavras de Leonard reverberarem por sua mente.

-E em vez de agir pelo bem maior, agir por si mesma;

-Acha que eu faria isso, quando tantas pessoas boas estão morrendo por causa daqueles bastardos traidores? –ela vociferou agressivamente.

-Cada um faz aquilo que esta ao seu alcance. Vê aquelas crianças; Leonard falou apontando para o caminho que elas haviam percorrido para chegar ali. São nosso futuro, o que você acha que será delas se crescerem num país banhado por sangue, seja de inimigos ou amigos?

-De qualquer forma Éris tem de ser detida; ela desconversou.

-Sim, mas essa não é sua missão; Leonard a corrigiu.

-Uhn?

-Escute seu coração Aishi e permita que ele lhe guie para longe dessa floresta escura e densa que você mergulhou desde a morte de seu irmão; ele falou vendo-a ficar imediatamente tensa. –Você tem nas mãos o poder de ajudar as pessoas e força de vontade para tanto. Pense em todos que depositaram suas esperanças no Cavaleiro Negro e lute. Lute por um mundo melhor para essas crianças e para as que ainda vão viver aqui;

-Palavras bonitas padre, mas elas não são úteis em meio a essa corrupção e sujeira; ela falou friamente.

-Cabe a você fazer a diferença então; ele rebateu. –Ou acha que não percebi o que esta tentando fazer?

-Do que esta falando? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Você tenta parecer indiferente e age sob as próprias regras, mas sei que se preocupa com o povo, você não quer apenas evitar um derramando de sangue desnecessário, mas quer uma mudança. Seja na forma de pensar das pessoas, ou no reinado; Leonard falou seriamente. –Tente se lembrar que você não esta sozinha nessa missão, talvez isso torne a carga que você vem carregando um pouco mais fácil de suportar; ele completou de maneira enigmática, antes de se levantar.

Observou-o se despedir e partir de volta a paróquia. Talvez Leonard tivesse razão. Entretanto, não podia negar que uma parte de si desejava ver o sangue de Éris derramado sob o mármore de Versalhes, mas outra também se preocupava com as pessoas que estariam no caminho da tia e que poderiam ser prejudicadas.

Eram momentos como esse que se perguntava o porque de tudo aquilo. Se existia um motivo, qual era então? Porque Éris estava agindo daquela forma? Por ambição? Não deveria ser apenas isso, ela não iria lucrar nada com isso. Entretanto a tia já derrubara muitos peões de seu caminho para chegar aonde queria e não iria parar até chegar ao fim.

Suspirou pesadamente, encostando-se no tronco da árvore atrás de si. Uma parte do carregamento de livros já fora despachado para a Escócia e estariam sendo recebidos por um contato de confiança lá. Agora precisava esperar o momento certo de retornar a Paris. Até lá, só esperava que Aisty e os outros estivessem bem.

**.II.**

A carruagem sacolejava incomodamente, porém suas atenções estavam totalmente voltadas para as três ocupantes do bando a sua frente. Normalmente não aceitaria um convite tão em cima da hora para um evento, nem mesmo um vindo de Versalhes, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria ir.

Naquela manhã as coisas aconteceram de maneira estranha, depois que Fiona chegara com o chá, Aisty saíra para verificar o recebimento das molduras e quando voltara tinha uma expressão sombria.

Nem que ela tentasse, não seria capaz de dissimular a expressão preocupada que marcava sua face. Ele e Aiolia deixaram a mansão pouco tempo depois, marcando de repetirem a seção em algum outro dia ainda naquela semana e nada mais.

Entretanto após a hora do almoço, recebera um pedido de Kamus para acompanhá-lo numa festa em Versalhes junto com a irmã, Sâmara e Milo. Mesmo não gostando da idéia, ficou intrigado com o pedido repentino e decidiu ir.

Agora estava ainda mais intrigado, porque Juliana Green Ville também fazia parte da comitiva que seguia para Versalhes junto com eles e as três jovens pareciam tão silenciosas quanto um tumulo.

-Vossa Majestade vai estar presente esta noite? –Milo pergunto tentando quebrar o silencio.

-Provavelmente fará uma aparição rápida; Kamus respondeu.

-Há que se deve essa festa? –Saga perguntou casualmente.

-Em homenagem a chegada de Ares Ducase a Paris; ele respondeu friamente.

-Interessante; o gêmeo falou lançando um olhar enviesado a Aisty, mas a mesma continuava a olhar pela janela, alheia aos demais a sua volta.

-Nunca conheci um ministro, deve ser interessante; Sâmara falou demonstrando certa empolgação.

-É melhor se conter, Ares pode ter a aparência de um lorde, mas como a maioria não é flor que se cheire; Milo adiantou-se, repreendendo-a imediatamente.

-Tudo bem, não é como se estivesse interessada; ela se defendeu, lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado.

-Aisty; Kamus chamou, porém a jovem não respondeu imediatamente. –Aisty?

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

-Algum problema? –ele indagou preocupado.

-Não, problema algum; a jovem respondeu.

-Você esta muito silenciosa, tem certeza de que esta bem? –Milo indagou.

-Tenho, fique tranqüilo; ela respondeu com um fino sorriso, tentando tranqüilizá-los.

-Parece que estamos chegando; Sâmara comentou olhando através da janela, vendo o palácio logo à frente e a carruagem diminuir a velocidade.

Segundos depois o cocheiro abria a porta da carruagem para que pudessem descer. A noite prometia ser um tédio completo, mas não tinha outra alternativa se não estar ali. A única forma de saber se Anjou conseguira colocar os mosqueteiros na cola do rei era vê-lo pessoalmente.

Maldição! Como Éris conseguira ter acesso ao manuscrito, alias, como ela poderia saber que o manuscrito em inglês estava disfarçado sob a capa do livro Justine; a jovem pensou intrigada, enquanto aceitava a mão que o irmão lhe estendia para descer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O salão de bailes estava abarrotado de pessoas, toda a nata da sociedade francesa deveria estar reunida ali, como abutres sobrevoando o convidado especial.

Observou as três jovens seguirem a frente, enquanto permaneciam apenas alguns passos logo atrás.

-Kamus, Aisty não me parece muito bem essa noite; Milo comentou, preocupado. Recebera uma missiva de Sâmara logo no final da tarde avisando-o que precisavam estar em Versalhes a noite, mas não tivera tempo nem oportunidade de conversar com a pupila e saber o que havia acontecido.

-Também percebi que tem alguma coisa errada, mas ela é teimosa, para não me preocupar, não irá falar nada; ele respondeu visivelmente contrariado. –Ela sempre foi emocionalmente independente, gosta de resolver tudo sozinha;

-É impressão a minha ou o número de mosqueteiros fazendo a guarda essa noite aumentou, com relação ao último evento? –Saga indagou, mudando de assunto ao notar o movimento discreto dos mosqueteiros pelo salão.

Eles quase não eram notados pelas pessoas que transitavam bebendo e conversando pelo palácio, mas para olhos treinados como os dele, conseguia notar os pontos em que cada um estava apostos e em alerta.

-A segurança do rei é nossa prioridade e com essa crise que estamos enfrentando, todo cuidado é pouco agora; Kamus respondeu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Anjou ainda naquele dia.

-Alem dessa crise, tem algum motivo especial para isso? –o mosqueteiro indagou desconfiado.

-Não, mas como diria Aisty, seguro morreu de velho; Kamus desconversou.

Enquanto não tivesse todas as informações que pedira a Aldebaran para checar, não confiaria cem por cento na palavra de Anjou. Com os problemas que vinham enfrentando atualmente achou por bem manter o maior numero de mosqueteiros em Versalhes para proteger o rei, principalmente porque não confiava no cardeal, com motivo ou não, ele era o mais próximo de Sua Majestade e que tinha capacidade suficiente para causar um transtorno colossal.

Saga assentiu silenciosamente, embora estivesse desconfiado, sabia que Kamus não iria discutir consigo suas idéias ali, mas algo lhe dizia que o amigo estava escondendo algo; ele pensou franzindo o cenho quando num piscar de olhos as três jovens desapareceram da frente deles, cada uma seguindo por caminhos diferentes de forma que foi até mesmo incapaz de localizar entre tantas pessoas a cabeleira vermelha de Aisty, que não era nada discreta no meio daquele mar de perucas cacheadas de fios brancos.

**.III.**

Com cautela ocultou-se por trás de um pilar, respirou fundo e com a ponta dos dedos pressionou as bochechas, fazendo-as ficarem mais rosadas.

Maldição, se não fossem as precárias circunstancias, jamais teria aceitado aquela parte da missão, mas Aisty não poderia fazer aquilo e Sâmara tinha outra coisa mais importante para resolver.

Só lhe restava encarnar seu papel e fazer o melhor; Juliana pensou, ao ajustar o corpete de forma que os seios ficassem ressaltados sob a renda do vestido, antes de tirar de um bolso escondido entre as camadas de seda um leque de cetim.

Passou a mão levemente pelos fios dourados que caiam sobre seus ombros em fartos cachos. Nunca em sua vida, pensara como ficaria com os cabelos tão claros daquele jeito, mas agora não tinha tempo para se acostumar com a nova aparência.

Àquela fora a única forma que encontrara de não ser reconhecida, principalmente porque não conseguia se informar e saber se Lancaster ou Firenze estariam ali naquela noite, os dois poderiam lhe causar muitos problemas se lhe reconhecessem.

Ajustou novamente o vestido, incomodada com o decote e todas aquelas camas de tule e rendas. O vestido que usara para chegar ali era bem mais discreto e leve, mas com uma ajuda da sempre discreta Danetta, conseguira um novo disfarce.

Espiou por trás do pilar novamente, vendo o centro do salão avolumar-se com mais pessoas. Abriu o leque agitando-o com graça e suavidade próxima a sua face. Era hora de bancar a Roxenne e agora mais do que nunca, precisava encarnar o papel de cortesã e impedir que aquele italiano desconfiado causasse problemas para todas naquela noite.

-Me aguarde Ares Ducase, até o final da noite vou te fazer rastejar e latir quando eu mandar; ela sussurrou avistando uma pequena brecha entre as damas que o cercavam e avançou confiante pelo salão, abrindo caminho apenas com sua presença.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atravessou o longo corredor e virou algumas esquinas, de acordo com o mapa que possuía, mais alguns passos e encontraria um lance de escadas. O caminho era simples, mas se errasse alguma entrada poderia se perder e levar a noite toda para encontrar a saída.

Respirou fundo, enquanto os passos tornavam-se mais apressados. Irritada, puxou a barra do vestido, impedindo-o de farfalhar alto e denunciar sua presença naquela ala.

Estancou ouvindo passos no corredor, rapidamente escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna de mármore e viu no final do corredor dois mosqueteiros surgirem. Eram dois rapazes novos, não se lembrava de tê-los conhecido pessoalmente, mas aquilo não importava agora.

Precisava chegar a ala real sem ser interceptada, sua função aquela noite era chegar ao cardeal, mas antes tinha uma coisa para averiguar; Sâmara pensou saindo de seu esconderijo quando viu os mosqueteiros tomarem o caminho oposto, saindo de seu alcance.

Determinada, seguiu em frente rapidamente...

**.IV.**

Estava começando a ficar entediada, praticamente desde que chegara, mantivera-se parada próxima a mesa de petiscos, não que estivesse interessada em algo dali, mas de onde estava, tinha uma visão mais periférica do salão e de seus ocupantes.

Sabia que quando o rei chegasse trombetas iriam soar e uma infinidade de matronas com vozes de gralhas iriam cair como abutres sobre o governante e precisava estar atenta a esse momento.

Seria ótimo se o cardeal não houvesse convencido o rei a dar aquela festa em homenagem ao retorno do primeiro ministro da casa, mas como diriam os velhos proclamas, a _nobresse__oblige__. _As obrigações da nobreza poderiam ser um fardo, por vezes insuportável de carregar e não duvidava que Vossa Majestade preferisse estar em qualquer outro lugar, do que, no meio de tantas gralhas e pavões emproados.

Entretanto, havia uma grande diferença entre dever e poder, como as faces de uma moeda ou até mesmo...

-É uma lastima uma jovem tão bonita estar aqui tão solitária; uma voz sedutora soou a suas costas.

-Imagino que, como sendo um gentil cavalheiro, milorde decidiu remediar esse pequeno percalço, não é mesmo? –Aisty indagou ao voltar-se para Kanon.

-Depende...; ele falou vendo-a fitá-lo confusa. –Milady esta armada?

-O que? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Alguma coisa afiada, por exemplo; Kanon completou em tom jocoso.

-Ah, não...; Aisty falou sorrindo ao compreender a que ele se referia. –Mas mesmo que tivesse, milorde não tem com que se preocupar;

-Ao contrario de meu irmão, milady. Não gosto de correr riscos desnecessários; ele falou engolindo em seco ao lembrar-se do desentendimento entre ela e Saga. –Mas se não for lhe incomodar, me permite lhe fazer companhia?

-Será um prazer; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Aiolia me contou que milady deu uma aula de arte grega para o meu irmão; Kanon brincou.

-Me chame apenas por Aisty, por favor, essas formalidades são muito cansativas; a jovem pediu dando um suspiro com ar trágico, fazendo o rir. –Mas sobre a arte grega., acredito que eu não tenha dito nada alem do que seu irmão já tenha ouvido ou estudado algum dia; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Talvez, mas não duvido que ele tenha ficado surpreso com isso; o mosqueteiro comentou, enquanto pegava uma taça de champanhe que um garçom lhe ofereceu e entregou outra a jovem. –Normalmente as jovens da sua idade costumam ser treinadas desde cedo para serem esposas e mães, mesmo as jovens de famílias mais abastadas, por mais que estudem, limitam-se apenas ao básico necessário, a condição da época em que vivemos, acaba as limitando, ou melhor, condicionando a não buscar por outros conhecimentos, diferente de você obviamente; ele completou sorrindo.

-Quem sabe a vida fosse bem mais fácil se eu agisse assim; Aisty comentou olhando distraidamente para o liquido _rossé_ que dançava dentro do bojo da taça. –Mas não faz parte da minha natureza, acho que morreria se tivesse que viver assim. É como...;

-Aprisionar um pássaro selvagem em uma gaiola; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

-...; Aisty assentiu. –Na política da sociedade em que vivemos, existem tantas regras que quase ninguém as cumpre fielmente. Essa é apenas uma forma de se incentivar a desigualdade, o preconceito e a hostilidade de cada um. Existem causas nobres pelo que se lutar e sonhos a perseguir, mas infelizmente como muitas guerras que vemos ou ouvimos falar, começam pelos motivos certos, mas são deturpados ao longo do caminho. Antes o que deveria ser sinônimo de evolução, fraternidade e prosperidade, perde todo seu valor, por conta do egoísmo e vaidade de uns poucos;

-Palavras sabias para alguém de tão tenra idade; Kanon falou serio.

-É apenas o que eu vejo; ela respondeu, enquanto de longe via Juliana se aproximar de Ares, afastando com maestria as outras mulheres que o rodeavam. –Mas e milorde, gosta de fazer algo diferente do que aprendeu como mosqueteiro? –ela perguntou.

-Desde pequeno gostava de cavalgar na praia antes do sol nascer e dele se pôr, mas com a vida que levo em Paris às vezes mal me lembro de notar quando o dia começa e quando acaba. Sempre que posso vou pra Melbourne, onde minha família tem uma residência de campo e posso me afastar da agitação de Paris; ele explicou.

-Pensei que você gostasse dessa agitação, alias, você parece alguém que prefere o barulho ao silêncio de uma sala vazia; ela brincou.

-Por mais assombroso que pareça eu gosto de um lugar tranqüilo pra ficar, de preferência se for próximo do mar; ele explicou.

-Uhn! Entendo; Aisty murmurou pensativa. -Acho que você iria gostar da casa de meus avôs em Aberdeen, é uma propriedade antiga, mas próxima ao mar e o verde das paragens é tão intenso que quando chove, as gotas de água parecem esmeraldas espalhadas pelo chão; ela comentou. –O mar é de um azul tão límpido quanto opalas e a noite, as estrelas parecem cair do céu quando o brilho prateado da lua toca as ondas que arrebentam nos rochedos;

-Incrível; ele falou, fascinado pela forma como ela descrevia o paraíso escocês, enquanto os orbes castanhos resplandeciam com a mesma empolgação.

-Pelo visto milady tem veia poética; Saga falou aproximando-se ao ouvir a última parte.

-Você; Aisty falou em tom frio, fitando-o com um olhar enviesado.

-Algum problema Saga? -Kanon perguntou aborrecido, dificilmente encontrava alguém com quem pudessem conversar seriamente, fora de seu circulo fechado de amigos e o irmão resolvia atrapalhar; ele pensou irritado.

-Não, por que? –ele indagou inocentemente, sem desprender os olhos da jovem.

-Bem...;

-Kanon, obrigada pela companhia, mas tenho que ir agora; ela falou deixando a taça pela metade sobre a mesa.

-Assim milady me magoa; Saga falou com um sorriso cínico. –Devo concluir que é por minha causa que esta se retirando? –ele indagou provocativo.

-Não se tenha em tão alta conta, milorde; Aisty rebateu. –Pois nem mesmo minha "veia poética" como disse, o escolheria para príncipe encantado ou cavaleiro de armadura branca. E também, Kamus esta me chamando; ela completou diante do olhar perplexo do mosqueteiro e Kanon que esforçava-se para não rir ruidosamente. –Com licença; ela completou antes de se afastar.

Voltou-se indignado para a jovem, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para alcançá-la por que Aisty já estava do outro lado indo encontrar com Kamus, que realmente acenava para ela se aproximar.

-Garota irritante; Saga resmungou.

-Você pediu por isso; Kanon falou desatando a rir, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. –Saga! Saga! Você costumava ser menos obvio ao flertar com uma dama;

-Quem disse que eu pretendia flertar com ela? –o gêmeo falou indignado.

-Se aquilo não foi uma tentativa de flerte, fatalmente fracassada, não sei que nome dar; Kanon falou sarcástico. –Se você pretende provocar Aisty, tenha em mente que ela sempre vai pagar na mesma moeda, ela não é como as outras moças que se derretem a seus pés entre suspiros. Alias, ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazê-lo em picadinhos; o irmão completou antes de se afastar e deixá-lo resmungando sozinho.

**.V.**

O valete terminou de completar o nó da gravata ondulada, suspirou pesadamente ao encarar o reflexo pálido no espelho. Maldita hora que se deixou convencer pelo cardeal a dar aquela festa para recepcionar Ares.

Já possuía poucos momentos de paz e tranqüilidade e agora os sacrificara por conta daquela festa.

-Algum problema, Majestade? –o valete indagou hesitante.

-Não Louis, esta tudo bem; Shion respondeu dispensando-o com um aceno.

Precisava apenas de alguns minutos sozinho antes de enfrentar a multidão. Cada dia mais o cerco estava se fechando para si, Mú já lhe comunicara que a câmara dos lordes vinha cada vez mais insistindo na idéia de que só seria um rei de confiança para o povo se estivesse casado.

Entretanto não queria uma esposa; ele pensou sentando-se na beirada da imensa cama de dossel. Vendo na outra extremidade do quarto, uma porta que ligava aquele a outro cômodo. O cômodo da rainha, que se dependesse de si, jamais seria ocupado por outra que não fosse **Ela**.

Mas como tal coisa era impossível, ele ficaria vazio, até que seu reinado terminasse e partisse daquele mundo. Um novo governo seria instaurado devido à falta de um herdeiro para a coroa. A França seria levada a uma nova era, a evolução viria, quer o povo quisesse, quer não.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto levantava-se e aproximava-se da porta do quarto contíguo. Girou a maçaneta lentamente, ouvindo a trança ceder. A porta principal estava trancada, mas aquela não. Ainda não sabia ao certo por que simplesmente não mandara transformar aquele cômodo em um gabinete; ele pensou ao entrar.

As paredes ainda mantinham o tom rosado da época que sua mãe o ocupara, diferente do resto do palácio, o quarto da rainha era simples e aconchegante, sem exageros ou opulência.

Adentrou o cômodo, observando os moveis cobertos por lençóis brancos. As cortinas estavam fechas e as janelas trancadas. Mesmo o quarto parecendo frio e solitário, ainda conseguia imaginar um tempo em que sonhara vê-lo ocupado. Não por sua mãe, mas por sua esposa.

-Sonhos... Apenas sonhos...; ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Vossa Majestade; alguém chamou do outro cômodo.

-Estou indo; Shion respondeu antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si, mal notando um par de orbes castanhos surgir em meio à escuridão e o fio prateado de uma adaga desaparecer entre as camadas de ceda do vestido da jovem.

**Continua...**


	11. Chapter 10 : E movemse os peões

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

**By Dama 9**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 10: E movem-se os peões...**

**.I.**

Aproximou-se sem o mínimo de sutileza, as madeixas douradas oscilavam conforme andava e delicadamente fechou o leque que tinha em mãos, para dar pequenos tapinhas em quem entrava em seu caminho.

-Lorde Ducase; Juliana falou iniciando parte do plano para aquela noite.

-Milady; o italiano a cumprimentou com uma formal mesura.

-Perdoe-me por me aproximar assim, mas já tem algum tempo que estava curiosa sobre sua pessoa; ela falou com um sorriso coquete, abrindo o leque num movimento gracioso e colocando-o pouco abaixo dos olhos, conferindo-lhe um olhar misterioso.

-Verdade? Espero que seja uma curiosidade boa? –ele brincou, enquanto estendia-lhe o braço e guiava-lhe pelo salão, dispensando os demais que pairavam ao seu redor.

-Sem duvida que sim; Juliana respondeu sorrindo. –Tanto que decidi deixar as convenções de lado e me apresentar diretamente. Acredito eu, que as coisas sejam mais fáceis assim, não concorda? –ela acrescentou.

-Plenamente, milady; ele falou.

-Por favor, Violet; ela o corrigiu. –Violet Lecrox;

-Acredito que não haja necessidade de eu me apresentar, então; Ares falou levando uma das mãos da jovem aos lábios. –Mas de qualquer forma, Ares Ducase a seu dispor;

_-__Anchante mecie_; ela falou num sussurro, carregando o sotaque frances.

-O prazer é meu; ele respondeu fitando-a com olhos felinos.

**.II.**

Entrou no cômodo o mais silenciosamente possível, encontrou sobre uma escrivaninha, um tinteiro e uma pena. Com rapidez começou a marcar as entradas que não estavam nos mapas.

A porta do quarto da rainha estava trancada por fora, mas o acesso pelo quarto do rei era livre. Ainda havia algumas passagens no quarto do rei, que levavam a outra sala e ao quarto de banhos.

Qualquer pessoa mal intencionada poderia ter acesso aqueles dois cômodos. O que não era um bom sinal. Se Éris começasse a agir, iria primeiro nos pontos fracos.

-Uhn! Deve ter mais alguma coisa aqui; Sahara murmurou.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelo suntuoso cômodo, o mesmo usado por mais de cinco gerações de reis. Castelos e palácios antigos tinham inúmeras passagens secretas, quem sabe se tivesse acesso às plantas de Versalhes pudesse traçar um plano mais preciso para a segurança do rei.

Se acontecesse algo ao rei, precisavam ter acesso a Versalhes o mais rápido possível, sem que ninguém se colocasse em seu caminho.

-Pense! Pense! – ela murmurou.

Um barulho do outro lado da porta a alertou para a chegada de alguém, guardou rapidamente o mapa e desapareceu bem a tempo da porta abrir-se, revelando alguém cheio de mas intenções.

**.III.**

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto seguia o irmão pelo extenso salão, até o local onde a mesa que lhes fora reservada, estava.

-O que Saga e Kanon lhe falaram? –Kamus indagou taciturno.

-Estava apenas conversando com Kanon, quando Saga chegou e você me chamou; Aisty respondeu rolando os olhos diante do interrogatório.

-Só isso? –ele quis saber.

-Se duvida, porque não pergunta ao Kanon; ela respondeu aborrecida.

-Desculpe; o irmão murmurou envergonhado. –Mas me preocupa que aqueles dois fiquem te aborrecendo, principalmente porque eles ainda não perderam o vicio de competirem entre si;

-Como assim? –Aisty indagou, enquanto ele lhe puxava uma cadeira.

-Saga e Kanon são bastante competitivos, podemos atribuir isso ao fato de serem gêmeos e a necessidade de um sobressair ao outro, mas as vezes eles esquecem de quem esta no meio; ele comentou.

-Ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo; ela falou recostando-se na cadeira e apoiando as mãos sobre o colo, numa postura que Fiona soltaria júbilos de alegria.

-Esqueça, são preocupações bobas do seu velho irmão; Kamus falou sorrindo.

-Podem ser bobas, mas você não é velho; Aisty respondeu com um largo sorriso. –Pelo contrario, pode onde passamos, vejo moças suspirando ao olhar para você;

-Puff! Essas debutantes são desinteressantes demais pra mim; ele respondeu passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

-Uhn! Sem duvidas; Aisty respondeu prontamente. –Mas conheço alguém que seria perfeita pra você; ela falou enigmática.

-Quem? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Bem... Quem sabe um dia você a conheça, se assim o destino permitir; ela completou antes de desviar o olhar ao ouvir o som de trombetas ecoando pelo salão.

-Vossa Majestade esta chegando; Kamus falou ficando em alerta.

-Parece que sim; Aisty falou levantando-se como os demais ao ver o monarca apontar em uma das entradas, seguido por seu séqüito de conselheiros e o Cardeal.

Lançou um rápido olhar para Juliana, que estava do outro lado do salão com Ares, o ministro parecia por demais encantado com a beldade loira para notar o rei, do outro lado do salão, Sahara se colocava a postos ao lado de Milo como se a festa toda houvesse estado ali.

Muitos mosqueteiros da cede encontravam-se nos vários pavimentos do salão principal, onde tinham uma vista panorâmica de tudo que estava acontecendo, mas também, se alguém decidisse colocar-se entre eles, seria um problema.

-Muitos mosqueteiros estão de prontidão hoje; Aisty comentou, enquanto o rei cruzava o salão cumprimentando a todos.

-Mesmo que não pareça essa é uma situação de risco, Vossa Majestade está muito exposto entre tantas pessoas e isso pode ser perigoso; Kamus sussurrou.

-Não duvido; Aisty respondeu vendo Ares e Juliana se aproximarem do rei para cumprimentá-lo. –Irmão?

-Uhn?

-Você acha que Durval esta aspirando um cargo na Câmara? –Aisty perguntou como quem não quer nada, indicando com o olhar o sempre presente cardeal, ao lado do rei e do primeiro conselheiro.

-Acredito que ele pense que, porque Richelieu conseguiu, nessa geração ele também possa; Kamus falou franzindo o cenho. –Porque?

-Curiosidade; Aisty respondeu sorrindo. –Faz tempo que não me intero sobre a política na França e fiquei curiosa, você bem sabe que em São Petersburgo quem da as cartas é Rasputin, mesmo ele não sendo nada mais do que um conselheiro, ele tem mais influência sobre a monarquia do que o próprio czar, por isso pensei que talvez Durval aspirasse algo parecido;

-A maioria dos homens que se corrompem almejam esse poder; Kamus falou serio. –E é com esses homens que se deve tomar cuidado; ele completou ficando tenso ao ver o rei se aproximando com Mú a seu lado.

-Kamus, como vai?

-Vossa Majestade; ele falou curvando-se, antes de voltar-se para a irmã. –Majestade, essa é Aisty, minha irmã mais nova;

-Milady, é um prazer conhecê-la; ele falou cortesmente.

-Igualmente Majestade; ela falou numa leve mesura.

-Ouvi dizer que faz pouco tempo que chegou a Paris; Shion falou com tranqüilidade.

-Alguns dias, mas acredito que Kamus já esteja com vontade de me despachar de volta para Rússia; Aisty brincou.

-Hei! – ele falou indignado.

-Estou brincando irmãozinho; ela falou sorrindo.

-Milady pretende se fixar em Paris? –Mú indagou casualmente.

-Não, no inverno pretendo ir para a casa dos meus avós em Aberdeen, mas é algo que eu ainda estou ponderando; ela respondeu com tranqüilidade, embora ninguém houvesse notado a troca de olhares que sucedeu-se entre os dois.

-Soube que milady é retratista, esta trabalhando para alguém no momento? –Shion perguntou.

-Não, minha irmã não vende seus trabalhos, Majestade; Kamus respondeu por ela.

-Verdade? –ele indagou curioso.

-Isso mesmo, o tipo de arte que faço é intima demais para ser compartilhada com alguém que seja incapaz de entender e respeitar. Vez ou outra, até presenteio alguém com uma tela, mas é muito raramente; a jovem ressaltou. –Acredito que, quando colocamos tudo de nós em um trabalho, seja em um desenho, ou em uma melodia, ela se torna uma parte importante de nós que nos dispomos a compartilhar com os outros. Da mesma forma que não se vende um filho, não se vende a arte. Pelo menos, não a verdadeira arte;

-É uma pena que muitos artistas não pensem assim; Shion comentou. –O ateliê de _Mecie_ Pierre D'Oun tem ótimos profissionais, também;

-Foi o que eu ouvi dizer; ela falou forçando um sorriso. Toda a Paris sabia que o velho Pierre não passava de um paspalho fanfarrão, que usava e abusada de seus alunos e que repudiava as mulheres como a peste.

-Se nos dão licença, precisamos ir agora, Sua Majestade; Mú o lembrou.

-Ah! Sim... Claro Mú; Shion falou contendo um suspiro enfadado. –Aproveitem a noite, por favor; ele falou despedindo-se dos irmãos antes de se afastar.

-É impressão a minha, ou Sua Majestade não parece muito bem? –Aisty indagou num sussurro para o irmão.

-A casa dos nobres o vem pressionando muito ultimamente; Kamus falou, puxando a cadeira para que a irmã se sentasse novamente. –Shion vai completar trinta e dois anos no fim do verão e até agora uma rainha não foi escolhida; ele comentou.

-Entendo que isso seja importante, caso o rei venha a faltar, mas se ele tem um irmão, a sucessão ao trono esta garantida, não? –ela indagou referindo-se ao príncipe que poucos mencionavam, mas que vivia na Islândia, como embaixador.

-Mesmo assim, o povo se sente mais seguro e estável, quando o monarca possui uma rainha a seu lado, mas Shion sempre muda de assunto, ou arruma uma desculpa qualquer para evitar o casamento, nem mesmo Durval conseguiu fazê-lo mudar de idéia e isso é melhor que podemos desejar no momento; Kamus completou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou pensativa, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo salão, buscando por Juliana e Sahara. Logo avistou as duas dirigindo-se a cantos opostos. Entretanto, diferente de Juliana que logo sumiu no meio da multidão, Sahara não teve a mesma sorte e acabou por topar com um dos mosqueteiros a paisana aquela noite.

**.IV.**

Conseguiu deixar as galerias com o coração aos saltos. Os documentos de que precisava, estavam bem guardados no bolso oculto em seu saiote. Por questão de segundos quase foi pega.

Fora tolice a sua imaginar que seria a única a vasculhar os aposentos reais aquela noite, mas pelo menos encontrara coisas interessantes, que poderiam ajudar o conselheiro a proteger o rei.

Alguém estava colocando na suíte real, pequenos objetos envenenados. Era um plano amador para alguém que conhecia os mais variados tipos de veneno e era imune a pelo menos vinte deles. Mas para o rei, se por acaso resolvesse abrir uma correspondência sozinho, em vez de deixar que seu valete o fizesse, poderia ser fatal, ao tocar a lamina do cortador de carta e cutucasse o dedo.

Ou até mesmo se fosse escrever uma carta e deixasse a tinta do tinteiro escorrer em sua pele, entre outras coisas.

Obviamente conseguira neutralizá-los, mas o mais importante fora descobrir quem estava plantando aqueles venenos. Dali a uma semana, o rei e metade de sua corte partiriam para os pântanos de Chamborne, onde ocorreria por duas semanas a caçada anual. Tendas seriam armadas por toda à parte, enquanto as armas de fogo seriam preparadas.

Seria catastrófico; Sahara pensou entrando no salão de baile e misturando-se aos outros convidados.

Se alguém acertasse "sem querer" um tiro no peito do rei, ninguém desconfiaria que fosse algo mais, alem de um acidente. Por tanto, precisavam resolver aquilo em uma semana, por que nem todos os mosqueteiros do mundo seriam capazes de impedir que o rei fosse assassinado em Chamborne; ela pensou antes de chocar-se contra uma parede sólida que obstruiu-lhe a visão.

Estranho, não sabia que havia uma parede no meio do salão de bailes.

-Desculpe, milady; Aiolia falou segurando-a, antes que Sahara caísse para trás, com o choque.

-Não, eu...; Sahara balbuciou desnorteada ao deparar-se com um par de orbes verdes preocupados sobre si. Deveria estar mesmo absorta demais em seus pensamentos para não tê-lo notado. –Esta tudo bem, perdoe minha distração; ela completou ruborizando.

-Não há o que desculpar, mas...; ele parou olhando por sobre o ombro dela. –Pensei que tivesse vindo com os Bering; ele completou.

-Ahn! Sim...; Sahara murmurou. –"Pense! Pense! Droga! O que vou falar?" –ela pensou engolindo em seco.

-Sahara, _kyria_; a voz de Milo soou a suas costas e ela quase suspirou de puro alivio.

-_Kyrio_, que bom que o encontrei; Sahara falou carregando o sotaque grego. –Você acredita que uma tal de Lady Belmerk me reteve todo esse tempo na sala de descanso das damas, pedindo as mais absurdas informações sobre você; ela falou com ar exasperado, antes de voltar-se com um olhar inocente para Aiolia. – O pior de tudo, é que ela me reteve por tanto tempo, que no meio dessa multidão, não consigo encontrar Aisty;

-Você deveria alertar essas damas para serem mais discretas, Milo; Aiolia o repreendeu. –Mesmo porque, não é nada educado aborrecer uma dama com assuntos tão levianos quanto esses;

-Não se preocupe Aiolia, vou avisá-las; Milo respondeu casualmente, deixando evidente que não se importava com o interesse quase obsessivo das damas sobre si. Entretanto, somente ele e Sahara sabiam o quanto isso era necessário, irritante, mas importante para que o foco das atenções de desviasse da jovem e recaísse sobre o notório libertino.

Anos atrás Paris fora povoada por boatos referente a sua identidade como Escorpião. Graças a um traidor que espreitava sua família. Cabeças poderiam ter rolado caso não houvesse provocado um escândalo ainda maior, para desviar as atenções; ele pensou. Ninguém podia saber que Sahara era o atual Escorpião, do contrario, a vida dela poderia estar em serio risco por isso.

-Vocês poderiam me indicar onde Aisty se encontra? –Sahara perguntou.

-Se não se importar, posso acompanhá-la até a mesa onde os Bering se encontram? –Aiolia sugeriu.

-Não quero incomodá-lo; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Milo, você se importa? –Aiolia indagou voltando-se para o "primo" da jovem.

-Por favor; ele falou assentindo para que eles fossem.

-Milady; Aiolia falou estendendo-lhe o braço.

Sahara assentiu, embora houvesse lançando um olhar quase suplicando para que Milo intercedesse em sua causa. Entretanto, ele nada fez que não, afastar-se para lhes dar passagem.

Segundos depois, viu-se atravessando o salão de braços dados com o belo mosqueteiro. Deu um pesado suspiro, enquanto desviavam dos demais transeuntes. Desde aquela tarde na casa de Aisty, quando o vira pela primeira vez, perdera completamente a tranqüilidade.

Aqueles orbes verdes pareciam ver mais do que lhe era permitido e em sua profissão, isso era perigoso. Ser o Escorpião, era o mesmo que aceitar a maldição de uma vida solitária. Não podia compartilhar as informações que tinha com ninguém fora da Red Eyes, pois isso significa colocar a vida da pessoa em risco.

Seus milhares de disfarces também eram motivo para preocupação, porque sabia que se não tomasse cuidado, uma hora ou outra seria reconhecida e isso colocaria sua missão a perder.

Entretanto, caminhar de braços dados com ele, lhe dava a sensação de paz, como se flutuasse sobre um mar calmo e tranqüilo, fazendo-a relegar suas preocupações para um cofre em sua mente.

-Isso é perigoso, muito perigoso; ela murmurou.

-Disse algo, milady? –Aiolia perguntou vendo a face calma tornar-se taciturna em questão de segundos.

-Ah! Não... Não disse nada; ela falou, balançando a cabeça de maneira imperceptível, antes de abrir um sorriso cristalino, capaz de deixar um santo com as pernas bambas. –Mas me lembrei de algo, como vão as seções com Aisty? –ela perguntou rapidamente, sem dar-lhe tempo de pensar.

-Bem... Eu acho; ele falou aturdido com a mudança de emoções que sentia vindo dela. Era como se estivesse com duas pessoas a sua frente, totalmente opostas uma da outra. Às vezes sentia isso quando estava com os gêmeos, que eram como água e vinho. Não pensou que fosse se sentir assim com ela. Entretanto, a inquietação que sentia com os gêmeos, era por conta da tensão que sempre acompanhava as brigas e conflitos dos irmãos. Agora o que sentia na presença da jovem lady era algo bem mais complexo. –Acho que vai bem;

-Que bom; ela falou sorrindo novamente. –Ah! Ali esta ela; Sahara completou apontando a jovem de melenas vermelhas e o irmão, que ocupavam uma das muitas mesas espalhadas pelo salão.

-Sim, ali estão eles; Aiolia falou intrigado com as mudanças dela.

**.V.**

Conversava tranqüilamente com a irmã, quando notou a aproximação quase aflita de Juliana Green Ville, por sobre o ombro da jovem pode notar do outro lado do salão, Lancaster e Firenze discutindo. Estranho, não lembrava-se de ter escalado os dois para vigiarem o palácio aquela noite.

-O que foi, irmão? –Aisty perguntou vendo-o franzir o cenho.

-Eu...;

-Aff! Quando estupidez; Juliana resmungou sentando-se ao lado da jovem, antes que Kamus pudesse ao menos pensar em puxar-lhe a cadeira.

-Algum problema? –Aisty perguntou vendo-a com a face afogueada e a respiração ofegante, provavelmente estivera correndo a julgar pelo rubor que tingia seu colo e pescoço.

-Espero que Firenze e Lancaster não estivessem lhe aborrecendo; Kamus falou dando a entender que conhecia o motivo da exasperação dela.

-Aqueles dois tiram qualquer um do serio; Juliana reclamou, mas deteve-se rapidamente ao se dar conta da forma como estava agindo. Respirou fundo, recompondo-se rapidamente.

Cuidaria daqueles dois parvos outra hora, agora deveria se lembrar que ali, desempenhava o papel de dama cordata e pudica. Que não podia se dar ao luxo de perder a cabeça, ou não melhor das hipóteses, arrancar cabeças, principalmente se fosse daqueles dois.

Droga! Anjou havia dito que Kamus não escalara àqueles dois para vigiarem o palácio àquela noite, então o que eles estavam fazendo ali? –ela se perguntou preocupada.

-Com licença; a voz de Sahara chegou a tempo de impedir que Kamus a questionasse sobre os dois mosqueteiros.

-Já estava pensando em ir procurá-la; Aisty falou com falsa preocupação.

-Acabei sendo redita na sala das damas; Sahara explicou.

-Por culpa de Milo, obviamente; Aiolia reclamou, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-Obrigada; a jovem agradeceu, enquanto Kamus indicava a ele a outra cadeira, para que se juntasse ao grupo.

-Um criado já avisou que o jantar vai ser servido, porque não fica conosco? –Kamus sugeriu, ainda havia mais alguns lugares vazios na mesa.

-Já que você insiste; outra voz respondeu, antes que Aiolia pudesse abrir a boca para falar ou qualquer outro ocupante da mesa, Saga e Kanon já ocupavam os últimos dois lugares.

-Ahn! Obrigado pelo convite; Aiolia falou sentando-se também, antes que mais alguém aparecesse e lhe tirasse o lugar ao lado de Sahara.

-Não lembro do convite ter se estendido a você, Chrisantini; Aisty falou em tom seco.

-Porque provavelmente você não estava atenta ao que Kamus dizia, lady Bering; Saga respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

Serrou os punhos por baixo da mesa, antes que sucumbisse a gana de socar-lhe a cara. Quem aquele intrometido pensava que era para aparecer daquele jeito ali? –ela pensou sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas pela raiva, entretanto, sendo interpretada de maneira errada.

-Pelo visto estou certo; Saga continuou sorrindo vitorioso.

-Pense o que quiser, seu-....;

-Aisty; Kamus a cortou, antes que ela pudesse terminar.

-Que reunião mais agradável; a voz de Durval chamou-lhes a atenção.

Coberto de ouro e peles, o cardeal parou em frente à mesa com um sorriso malicioso, dirigido as damas, fazendo com que os mosqueteiros colocassem-se em pé ao mesmo tempo, como uma barreira entre elas e um aviso para que ele se afastasse.

-Cardeal; Kamus falou em tom gélido.

-Kamus; Durval o cumprimentou, sem tirar os olhos de Aisty. –Imagino que essa seja sua irmã;

-Sim; ele respondeu num rosnado, ao vê-lo passar por si e estender a mão a irmã.

-Lady Aisty; Durval falou.

-Cardeal; ela respondeu vendo-o estender a mão na altura de seus olhos. Voltou os orbes para ele, arqueando a sobrancelha de maneira arrogante. –Como vai lady Éris? –ela perguntou casualmente, vendo-o recuar imediatamente.

-Não sei do que se refere milady; ele falou empalidecendo mortalmente.

-Há sua tão aclamada amizade com lady Éris, mesmo em San Petersburgo tal parceria é notória, principalmente ela sendo uma dama tão distinta. Totalmente envolvida com os problemas da sociedade e com o bem estar do povo; Aisty falou com um sorriso mortalmente angelical.

-Sim! Sim! –ele concordou imediatamente. –Até onde sei, ela está muito bem, mas problemas familiares a mantém presa na Itália; ele falou mudando drasticamente de assunto.

-Não tenho duvidas; ela respondeu.

-Com licença, Sua Majestade esta me chamado; Durval falou saindo praticamente correndo.

-O que foi isso? –Kamus indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Você não pensou mesmo que eu ia beijar a mão dele, não é? –Aisty respondeu com uma expressão de nojo. –Vai saber onde ele andou com aquela mão?

-Eca! –Sahara e Juliana falaram juntas, com a mesma expressão horrorizada.

-Não era disso que estava falando; ele respondeu, evidentemente aliviado pela irmã ter podado a aproximação do cardeal, todos sabiam que ele mal podia ver um rabo de saia que já corria atrás e que não possuía escrúpulo algum ao que se referia as mulheres.

-Quem é lady Éris? –Aiolia perguntou.

-Irmã gêmea de Lorde Ares Ducase; Aisty respondeu calmamente.

-Mas o que ela tem a ver com a França? –Kanon perguntou.

-Não deveria ter nada; Kamus respondeu de imediato, mantendo os olhos na irmã. –Ou eu não estou sabendo de algo?

-Até onde eu sei, ela é uma grande colaboradora de Roma e propagadora dos conhecimentos cristãos. Como disse, mesmo em San Petersburgo, chegaram rumores dos trabalhos que ela vem fazendo com o povo, catequizando-os; Aisty respondeu, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

Desde que anos atrás a igreja romana, fora dividida entre católicos e protestantes, por Henrique VIII, o papa havia ordenado que os padres se espalhassem por todo o continente, convertendo as ovelhas desgarradas.

Entretanto, poucos sabiam que a fachada de boa samaritana de Éris, era apenas isso, fachada. Ela usava a influência política do vaticano, para arrebanhar seguidores, sim, não para a igreja, mas para si mesma.

Ainda não sabia o porque ela escolhera a França como alvo, mas sabia que ela estava angariando um exercito de soltados que poderiam destruir Versalhes e depor o rei se ela desejasse, mas ela estava jogando com outras armas.

Coletando o apoio dos lordes da Câmara dos Comuns, ela queria manipular o conselho e o rei, começando obviamente pelo tolo cardeal.

-Não parece ser só isso; Saga falou perspicaz, lançando-lhe um olhar perscrutador. –Ele pareceu ter visto um fantasma quando você falou em Éris; ele comentou.

-Deve ser só impressão a sua; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Embora aparentasse calma, todos ali sabiam que aquilo era mentira. O cardeal ficara evidentemente apavorado ao ouvir falar em Éris e aquilo precisava ser investigado o quanto antes.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 11 : De Sade a Anjou

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

**By Dama 9**

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 11: De Sade a Anjou.**

**.I.**

**Fazer o bem sem ostentação.**

_**Guardai-vos, não façais as vossas boas obras diante dos homens, com o fim de serdes vistos por eles; de outra sorte não tereis a recompensa da mão de vosso Pai, que está nos céus.**_

_**Quando, pois, dás a esmola, não faças tocar a trombeta diante de ti, como praticam os hipócritas nas sinagogas e nas ruas, para serem honrados pelos homens; **_

_**Em verdade vos digo que eles já receberam a sua recompensa, mas quando dás a esmola, não saiba a tua mão esquerda o que a tua direita fez; **_

_**Fazer o bem sem ostentação tem grande mérito. Esconder a mão que dá é ainda mais meritório, é o sinal incontestável de uma grande superioridade moral. **_

**_Aquele que preza mais a aprovação dos homens que a de Deus, prova que tem mais fé nos homens que em Deus e que a vida presente, é mais importante que a vida futura, ou até mesmo que não crê na vida futura._**

Fechou o livro, colocando-o sobre o colo; pensativa. Haviam muitas coisas ali que ainda não entendia. E essa passagem era uma dessas. Esse negócio de mão esquerda e mão direita; balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Você parece preocupada; Leonard falou sentando-se ao lado dela, na mesa.

A única vela acessa da cozinha, iluminava parcamente a mesa onde ela lia. Já passava da meia noite, mas como o sono não chegava, decidira estudar um pouco daquele livro e entender melhor do porque ele causaria tanto frenesi caso caísse em mãos erradas.

-Não, estava só lendo; Aishi respondeu, erguendo o livro para que ele pudesse ver.

-Se eu não soubesse que livro é esse, teria o sermão certo para lhe pregar; ele falou sorrindo ao notar as letras vermelhas como sangue, marcando a capa cor de cobre, onde podia-se ler perfeitamente "Justine".

-Vocês padres com todo esse pudor, quem não conhece os bastidores pode até acreditar que vocês são tão pudicos, que nunca deram uma espiada nas obras de Sade, ou dos Grimm; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Aishi; ele a repreendeu.

-Você sabe que é verdade; ela rebateu.

Suspirou pesadamente, porque aquela criança tinha de ser tão cínica com relação à natureza humana e as pessoas? –ele se perguntou.

-Sei o que esta pensando e sim, tenho ótimos motivos para ser cínica; ela rebateu, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando. –Mas o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Fiquei até mais tarde arrumando a biblioteca da igreja e não vi que já era tão tarde; Leonard explicou. –E você, o que não esta entendendo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Isso aqui; ela falou abrindo o livro na pagina ainda marcada por seus dedos.

-Uhn! Fazer o bem sem ostentação. É uma parte interessante; ele comentou.

-Não vejo como, não entendi; ela respondeu frustrada.

-Você não passa a entender o Evangelho da noite para o dia; Leonard falou conciliador. –Tem que ser um passo de cada vez;

-Caso você não tenha notado, não temos muito tempo; ela o lembrou, levemente sarcástica.

-Eu sei; ele respondeu, dando um pesado suspiro. –Mas sei como essas coisas funcionam. Por exemplo, à muito tempo atrás, quando os ensinamentos de nosso Senhor começou a ser pregado, muitos fizeram oposição, por não compreenderem as leis de amor e caridade; ele explicou.

-Não duvido, eu tampouco aceitaria que um rufião aparecesse do nada, quebrando todos os paradigmas que cresci aprendendo e querendo que eu aceite algo totalmente estranho como verdade absoluta; ela falou referindo-se ao Imperador Constantino, que no ano de 375 d. C. instaurara o cristianismo no mundo, querendo abolir completamente as culturas que tinham a mitologia por religião, tentando inibir séculos de aprendizado, principalmente na Grécia, Egito e Etiópia.

-Não falou apenas por isso; Leonard explicou. –Antigamente o povo do norte vivia sobre um código de conduta, escrito a sangue. Era olho por olho, dente por dente. Eles acreditavam em deuses que comandavam os raios, mulheres que corriam pelos céus em cavalos alados e árvores de maçãs de ouro; ele falou como se tais coisas fossem impossíveis de existir.

-Eles cresceram acreditando nisso, por viverem nos países do norte, onde o frio era intenso demais, eles eram obrigados a arriscar-se por outros mares, saqueando e pilhando como piratas se quisessem sobreviver. Antes que você fale, não... Isso não é uma desculpa para as atrocidades que eles faziam no caminho. Mas acredito, que mudança alguma é bem vista quando surgida do nada e forjada na imposição e no medo;

-Claro, mas não foi uma época fácil, foi muito difícil conter a barbárie e as matanças deliberadas. Fazê-los entender naquele tempo que existia um Deus que desejava acabar com a dor e sofrimento dos povos, que as mortes não eram necessárias, levou tendo e dedicação, como o que temos diante de nós agora;

-...; ela assentiu concordando.

-Mas esses ensinamentos não são difíceis de entender se você ler com atenção; ele falou vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha e lançar-lhe um olhar enviesado. –Calma, vou lhe explicar melhor; ele falou antes de abrir o livro em outra pagina e começar a dar-lhe outros exemplos. –Tudo é uma questão de paciência; ele salientou.

**.II.**

A noite já havia caído, todos estavam reunidos em Versalhes, menos ele, obviamente. Atravessou as alamedas, optando por andar a pé, do que a cavalo, o que chamaria mais a atenção.

A casa que buscava ficava a apenas duas quadras da sua. Kamus provavelmente reprovaria sua decisão de tomar as rédeas da situação por conta própria, mas o amigo não tinha como saber daquilo no momento, muito menos que não estava disposto a esperar Aldebaran voltar da Inglaterra com as informações que queriam; ele pensou.

Só esperava que nada desse errado, ou do contrario, teria muitos problemas, principalmente para explicar sua "insubordinação" a Kamus depois.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alongou os braços para cima, vendo a chama da vela começar a se extinguir. Levantou-se da escrivaninha e decidiu descer até o deposito na cozinha, onde encontraria outras velas.

Normalmente pedia as criadas que deixassem velas de reserva em seu quarto, mas provavelmente com a correria do dia, haviam se esquecido.

Suspirou cansada, a saia de algodão e a camisa de cambraia eram incrivelmente confortáveis, pena que não pudesse usá-las o tempo todo, mas também não reclamava das calças compridas que facilitavam incrivelmente sua vida.

Se alguém lhe visse agora, jamais a reconheceria como Christian D'Anjou, pelo contrario, provavelmente pensariam que era mais uma das criadas da casa; Angel pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Pegou o castiçal com o que restara da vela e começou a descer as escadas. Estava prestes a chegar na cozinha quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Franziu o cenho, todos os criados já deveriam estar em seus quartos, num alojamento que fixava nos fundos da mansão.

Era totalmente contra o uso do sótão e do porão como dormitório. Ambos os cômodos eram muito frios e úmidos. Por isso, quando se mudara para aquela casa, mandara construir o alojamento.

Assoprou a vela, deixando-se mergulhar na escuridão e com o mínimo de barulho possível, esgueirou-se para a cozinha. Lá encontrou alguém inclinado sobre a mesa, parecendo resmungar alguma coisa.

A cesta de queijo e pães sobre a mesa estava descoberta, provavelmente seu ilustre visitante estava com fome; ela pensou, lembrando-se em seguida que Micha, a cozinha havia lhe alertado para não tocar na cesta, não lembrava-se direito o porque, mas era algo relacionado a um "bichinho safado e trapaceiro" que estava assaltando a cozinha a noite. Na hora pensou que ela se referia a algum rato.

-Micha não vai gostar disso; Angel falou fazendo o estranho assustar-se e recuar rapidamente, derrubando a cadeira no chão.

-_Merd_! – ele resmungou.

-Os tesouros da família não estão nessa propriedade, se é por eles que estava buscando quando entrou aqui; a jovem falou calmamente.

-Eu não... Não era essa a intenção; Shura falou dando um pesado suspiro. E agora? Fora pego em flagrante, o pior de tudo, não tinha nem como sair dali sem alertar mais ninguém, não com aquela ratoeira presa em seus quatro dedos.

-Então o que faz aqui? –Angel indagou, franzindo o cenho diante do sotaque familiar.

-Eu, bem... Você trabalha aqui à muito tempo? –ele indagou mudando de assunto.

-Porque quer saber? – ela perguntou aproximando-se, mas estancou ao vê-lo sobre a luz difusa da janela. Com mil demônios, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Seu patrão esta sob vigilância da coroa; Shura explicou.

-Não vai conseguir nada aqui senhor. Todos nós somos fieis a lorde D'Anjou; Angel falou contendo um rosnado. Já havia desconfiado disso algum tempo, mas ter certeza era outra história. Por sorte seu tio já tomara as devidas precauções de despistar qualquer um que surgisse em Londres lhe procurando. Entretanto, essa curiosidade dos outros mosqueteiros poderia colocar a missão da Red Eyes em risco.

-É difícil conseguir empregados assim, hoje em dia; ele falou casualmente, enquanto tentava puxar a mão e soltá-la da armadilha, mas parecia que ela apertava-se cada vez mais em seus dedos.

-Agora que já comprovou isso, pode ir embora, meu patrão não vai gostar de saber que temos um invasor na casa; Angel falou passou por ele para abrir a porta, mas foi puxada para trás pelo mosqueteiro que lhe segurou o braço.

-Por favor; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir o calor de sua mão marcando a pele fina do braço.

-O q-que qu-er...; ela balbuciou, confusa com a própria reação.

-Pode me ajudar? –Shura indagou, sentindo o coração bater na garganta. Droga! Nunca nenhuma mulher lhe causara um efeito tão devastador quanto aquele. Seus instintos diziam que invadir a casa de Dionísio D'Anjou era encrenca, mas fora orgulhoso demais para admitir e mudar de idéia, agora veja aonde se encontrava?

-Uhn? -Angel murmurou, voltando-se cautelosa para ele, mas notou o mosqueteiro indicar a mão presa ainda à mesa, onde Micha havia fixado a ratoeira. –Oh! Isso; ela murmurou. –Fique ai, não se mexa; ela falou afastando-se.

Entrou no deposito e encontrou as velas que precisava e acendeu uma delas com o que restara de uma brasa no fogão de lenha. Aproximou-se do mosqueteiro agora enxergando melhor o mecanismo da armadilha. Prendeu a respiração ao ver algumas gotas de sangue escorrendo pelo pulso.

Com cuidado para não feri-lo mais, soltou os dentes da armadilha que haviam se cravado sobre a pele dele, deixou-a de lado e pegou um recipiente com água, álcool e uma pedra de sabão.

-Obrigado; ele murmurou aliviado.

-Continue assim, precisamos cuidar disso antes que piore; ela falou voltando até a mesa e mandando-o se sentar. –Me de a mão aqui;

-O que vai fazer? –Shura perguntou cauteloso, para em seguida conter um gemido quando ela mergulhou sua mão no recipiente de água. Sentiu todos os locais feridos latejarem ao mesmo tempo.

Um dia havia ouvido de alguém, que dois lugares não podem doer ao mesmo tempo, mas a pessoa que disse isso, provavelmente não tinha a mão "mordida" por uma armadilha, como a sua; ele pensou.

-É preciso limpar e desinfetar o machucado, ou você pode perder a mão por causa disso; ela salientou.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiii; Angel sussurrou, cortando-a ao tocar-lhe os lábios com a ponta do indicador. Passou o sabão pela mão do mosqueteiro, sentindo-o tentar recuar, mas conter-se para evitar a dor. –Onde estava com a cabeça para colocar a mão na ratoeira? –ela indagou quebrando o silêncio.

-Quando entrei, tropecei em alguma coisa. Para não cair coloquei a mão na mesa, mas...; ele explicou, indicando o caminho percorrido e a mesa onde em volta da cesta, existiam mais três ratoeiras ainda armadas. –Parece que seria melhor ter caído; ele completou.

-Ou nem ter vindo aqui; Angel ressaltou.

-Se eu não tivesse vindo, jamais conheceria a senhorita; ele falou galanteador, quando ela começou a secar sua mão e a fazer o curativo.

-Idiota pretensioso; ela resmungou em meio a um rosnado, enquanto puxava o lenço que prendia os cabelos e enrolava na mão dele.

-Como disse? –Shura indagou, contendo um gemido de dor quando ela apertou com força o laço do lenço em sua mão, pressionando o ferimento.

-Lave todos os dias e evite contato com poeira, em cinco dias mais ou menos estará cicatrizado; Angel falou, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

-Obrigado; ele falou se levantando. –Como posso agradecê-la?

-Não precisa fazer nada, mas é melhor ir embora logo, alguém pode vê-lo aqui; ela falou.

-...; ele assentiu, seguindo-a até a porta, mas deteve-se. -Venha comigo; o mosqueteiro falou, voltando-se para ela, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

-O que? –ela quase gritou.

-Isso; ele falou, agora mais convicto daquilo que estava propondo. –Venha para casa comigo, você não precisa trabalhar mais aqui;

-Não creio que estou entendendo; Angel falou confusa, provavelmente nem ele sabia ao certo o que estava falando.

-Moro a algumas quadras daqui; o mosqueteiro continuou, fitando a jovem embevecido.

Embora ela estivesse de costas para a chama da vela, que queimava sobre mesa, podia enxergar bem a face alva e rosada. Ela não era como as damas da corte, empoadas de maquiagens e pó de arroz, totalmente artificial por baixo de uma mascara.

Suas mAos não eram lisas, pelo contrario, sentira-as um pouco ásperas e marcadas pelo trabalho, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser delicadas e capazes de lhe levar a loucura num rompante de paixão. Os amigos o chamariam de louco, mas essa era a primeira vez que realmente pensava em tomar uma mulher por amante, em vez de simplesmente ter um caso rápido, como ocasionalmente se permitia, quando suas responsabilidades administrativas diminuíam.

-Ahn! Ainda não sei do que esta falando, mas a resposta é não; Angel o cortou, puxando as mãos com força, pra se soltar.

-Poderia dar certo; ele falou aproximando-se ao vê-la recuar.

-Vá embora, antes q-...; as palavras morreram em sua garganta, quando ele enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, puxando-a contra o peito forte e selando seus lábios.

Debateu-se, tentando se soltar, como se disso dependesse sua vida, mas no momento que suas mãos tocaram o peito dele e pode sentir o coração agitado pulsar em sua mão, seu corpo traidor se rebelou, amolecendo e entregando-se por completo.

Aquilo era um erro, o maior de sua vida provavelmente, mas era tão bom; ela pensou, ofegando ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe os cabelos e estreitá-la em seu abraço.

-Eu não disse; ele sussurrou entre seus lábios, sentindo a respiração descompassada, chocar-se contra a face enrubescida.

-O que? –ela balbuciou com a voz enrouquecida.

-Venha comigo, como minha amante poderá desfrutar de privilégios que jamais terá aqui; ele sugeriu com um sorriso tentador.

-Amante; Angel sussurrou, compreendendo por fim aonde ele queria chegar.

-Confesso que nunca ofereci isso à outra e-...;

-Espera realmente que me sinta lisonjeada por isso? –ela indagou furiosa, empurrando-o para longe de si.

-Mas é cl-...;

-Angel; uma voz ao longe a chamou.

-Droga! Fora daqui; ela exasperou. Se Juliana estava em casa, provavelmente Aisty e Kamus deveriam estar por ali ainda.

-Seu nome é Angel; ele falou, enquanto ela arrastava-o em direção a porta.

-Não interessa, vá embora; Angel exasperou, quase fazendo-o passar pelo batente, mas nesse instante, o mosqueteiro segurou na porta, impedindo-se de ir mais para a frente. -Grrrrrrrr, inferno, saia logo daqui;

-Quando posso vê-la de novo? –ele perguntou.

-Nunca; ela respondeu furiosa, ouvindo os passos de Juliana cada vez mais perto.

-Tenho de vê-la novamente; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

Que idiota pretensioso, quem ele pensa que é? –ela se perguntou irritada, a ponto de cometer uma loucura, que era gritar para James vir expulsá-lo a ponta pés dali, mas para isso, precisaria explicar o estava fazendo, andando vestida de mulher pela casa.

-Ande logo; a jovem exasperou, mas estancou quando ele deu-lhe um rápido beijo, desarmando-a momentaneamente.

-Amanhã a noite, no jardim dos fundos, nessa mesma hora; Shura sussurrou entre seus lábios. –Espero você... Angel; ele falou antes de afastar-se e fechar a porta em seguida.

-Finalmente; Juliana falou entrando na cozinha. –Angel; ela falou ao avistá-la em frente a porta fechada. –Angel; ela chamou novamente.

-Uhn? –a jovem respondeu distraída.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Juliana perguntou, vendo-a aproximar-se da mesa e começar a armar uma ratoeira.

-Desci para pegar mais velas; Angel respondeu ainda processando tudo que acontecera.

-Esta escrevendo de novo? –a jovem indagou com os orbes cintilando.

-Comecei a esboçar algo; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Posso ver? –Juliana indagou ansiosa. –Me diz, tem alguma bastante picante e obscena? –ela indagou, puxando-a consigo em direção as escadas.

-Ju; Angel reclamou, ao ser arrastada.

-Vamos! Vamos! Você me mostra o que esta escrevendo de novo e eu te conto o que aconteceu em Versalhes; ela barganhou.

-De qualquer forma você tem que me contar o que aconteceu mesmo; Angel falou entrando no quarto e começando a recolher as folhas que deixara prontas antes de descer.

-Uhn! Assim não tem graça; ela resmungou, fazendo um biquinho amuado.

-Esta bem, mas não hoje, ainda estou terminando uma cena importante; Angel respondeu dando-se por vencida, afinal, ultimamente Juliana vinha ajudando-a a revisar as páginas que terminava e palpitando aqui e ali, quando sentia que alguma coisa não estava de acordo.

Diferente de Sade, a quem usara de exemplo inicialmente, estava decidia a escrever um livro de mulher para mulheres. Estava cansada de ir a biblioteca central em busca de livros para pesquisas e sempre lhe mandarem para a biblioteca circulante, reservada as damas, que por sinal, estavam repletas de livros de Byron, Shakespeare e outros romances água com açúcar.

Não era a toa que o mundo estava repleto de mulheres frustradas, com amantes, tão ou mais patéticos que elas. Esses burgueses, tão cheios de si. Como o mosqueteiro mesmo. Grrrrrrrr, aquele bastardo trapaceiro, tivera a pachorra de lhe "intimar" para ser sua amante. Sim, fora exatamente isso que ele fizera e insistira, quando lhe dissera não.

Por isso os livros, era uma forma de ir contra os ditames da sociedade que impediam as mulheres de conhecerem determinados livros e viverem na ignorância, enquanto os homens, que tinham acesso ilimitado a eles, não soubessem nem ao menos como usá-lo; ela pensou ainda mais irritada, ao lembrar-se dos rumores que ouvira na biblioteca, de um livro indiano que chegara a pouco tempo ao acervo e que os homens só o estavam disputando, porque era repleto de gravuras, porque se fosse um livro comum, era esperar sentado que eles lessem.

Provavelmente ficaria anos guardado na prateleira, juntando mofo e umidade.

-Sobre o que é essa história? –Juliana indagou.

A pouco mais de um ano havia lançado um livro que causara verdadeiro furor entre as mulheres de Paris, por intermédio de um representante, recebia varias cartas de leitores pedindo mais histórias. Tinha outros dois livros prontos para lançamento, mas como o retorno de Ducase e os problemas com Vincent, tivera de frear o trabalho.

-Você vai ter de esperar até amanhã, como eu disse. Agora me conte o que acontece; ela insistiu mudando de assunto.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ela resmungou dando-se por vencida.

Sim, amanha lhe mostraria o livro, mas também, teria de dar um jeito de livrar-se do mosqueteiro, algo lhe dizia que ele não ia desistir e com isso, poderia lhe causar problemas demais; a jovem pensou.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham curtido o episódio, desculpem a demora para atualizar todas as fics, essa semana quero ver se coloco tudo em dia. **

**Ademais, agradeço a todos pelos reviews e obrigada por acompanharem as histórias.**

**Margarida, fofa vc me perguntou da Angel no capitulo passado, e agora? Deu pra ver onde ela estava? rsrsrs**

**bjs a todos, até a próxima**

**Dama 9**


	13. Chapter 12 : Prenuncio de Tempestade

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

**By Dama 9**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Prenuncio de Tempestade.**

**.I.**

Já havia amanhecido quando desceu as escadas e rumou para a sala de jantar. Normalmente já estaria na cede antes do sol nascer para arrastar os novos recrutas para uma manhã de treinamento árduo, quem sabe com isso aquele bando de franguinhos se tornassem homens de verdade, porém decidira diminuir o ritmo essa manhã, não sabia ao certo o porque, era como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

-Meu lorde; Francis, seu mordomo na capital francesa chamou-o.

-O que foi? -ele indagou num resmungo.

-O senhor tem visita; ele respondeu com certa hesitação.

As sobrancelhas azuladas arquearam-se instintivamente, o fato de ter contratado Francis para cuidar da administração da casa já era pelo fato dele não lhe temer e acatar suas ordens, portanto, esse tipo de atitude não era esperada, a menos que...

-Quem-...;

-Criatura desnaturada, como ousa esquecer que eu pretendia visitá-lo? - a voz de barítono do avô fez arrepiar todos os pelos de seu corpo.

-Giovanni; Guilherme falou engolindo em seco ao ver a forma imponente do avô materializar-se na sua frente.

-É nono, _fratello_ desnaturado; o italiano reclamou, agarrando o neto num abraço de urso, quase levantando-o do chão.

-No-no...; ele resmungou em meio a um ofego. - Pensei que fosse chegar só mês que vem; ele falou lançando um olhar envenenado a Francis que parecia ter encontrado algo interessante para olhar nas paredes e evitar seu olhar.

-Decidi vir mais cedo, mesmo porque, a Itália não esta tão longe assim dessa terra de selvagens; Giovanni falou torcendo o nariz.

-Nono; Guilherme falou suspirando pesadamente.

-Não sei por que raios decidiu viver nesse lugar, principalmente sendo o herdeiro de _nostra_ _famiglia_; o avô falou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. -Mas concordo que todo jovem merece a oportunidade de ter novas experiências em sua juventude;

-Nono já tenho quase vinte e cinco anos; ele falou rolando os olhos.

-Uma criança ainda; ele falou casualmente.

-Então, porque o senhor queria que a prima Fiorella se casasse com quinze anos? - ele perguntou mordaz.

-Não confunda as coisas, _fratello_; ele desconversou. -Agora vai me convidar para o café ou perdeu os modos vivendo com esses selvagens?

-Os franceses não são selvagens nono; ele resmungou aborrecido.

-Eles só tomam banho uma vez ao ano; Giovanni falou horrorizado.

-Esqueça o que eu disse, sim; Guilherme falou, dando-se por vencido. Não havia como ganhar uma discussão do avô, então, era melhor nem tentar.

-Mas já que você mencionou Fiorella, temos algumas coisas para conversar;

-Não; Guilherme adiantou-se, quando o avô usava aquele tom, provavelmente iria começar com sua ladainha ultrapassada sobre querer um neto.

Diferente do que acontecia com seus primos que se casavam com pelo menos trinta e cinco anos, desde que saíra do berço seu avô lhe lembrava da obrigação que tinha de dar continuidade a nome da _famiglia_.

-Mio _fratello_, dessa vez você não vai fugir disso, tem uma coisa bem séria que temos de discutir, por isso vim mais cedo; ele falou em tom sombrio.

-Nono, não vou falar novamente sobre aquele acordo absurdo de casamento. Tudo o que o senhor me pede eu faço, menos isso. No vou me casar com uma completa estranha, apenas para dar continuidade a _famiglia_; ele exasperou.

-Que você terá que se casar um dia, isso é óbvio, porém temos um problema mais sério no momento; Giovanni respondeu, vendo Francis gesticular para que as empregadas preparassem mais um lugar a mesa.

-Nono, quando o assunto é a _famiglia_, para o senhor tudo é um problema sério; ele resmungou cansado. -Mas diga logo, o que aconteceu?

-Sua noiva morreu; o avô falou, vendo-o estancar.

-Como?

-Você se lembra do acordo que eu e o marido da prima Angella assinamos?

-Lógico que me lembro, o senhor literalmente vendeu minha alma ao diabo. Como eu poderia esquecer? - ele rosnou, lembrando-se que o marido de Angella, nada mais era que um homem fútil, fraco e sem princípios, porém com contatos bastante influentes tem Toulouse e por algum motivo, seu avô achara que faria uma boa aliança familiar se viesse a se casar com a filha dele.

-Não fale assim comigo, nino; Giovanni vociferou, fazendo o neto encolher-se. -Esse é um assunto serio;

-Certo, ela morreu e dai? Não vou fingir que realmente me importo com isso; Guilherme falou dando de ombros. Saber que o contrato de casamento não era mais valido era um grande alivio, porém pela expressão do avô, aquele não era o fim.

-Você deveria ser mais solidário com a prima Angella, não é fácil para uma mãe perder sua filha; ele falou, sentando-se. -De qualquer forma, Greenville está disposto a honrar o contrato;

-Como? -Guilherme falou ao ouvir o nome.

-Parece que ele tem uma filha em algum outro lugar, que-...;

-Espera, não vou me casar com a filha bastarda dele, apenas para honrar um contrato. Eu já não queria a legitima, tampouco vou aceitar uma substituta qualquer; ele exasperou quase gritando.

-Você não me...;

-Se quer tanto isso, case-se com ela o senhor; Guilherme o cortou com puro sarcasmo, servindo-se do café e impedindo que o avô completasse a sentença.

-Você deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração, pobre Juliana, obviamente não deveria ser fácil agüentar aquele infame do Greenville, mas morrer tão jovem; Giovanni lamentou, tentando comovê-lo com sua ladainha.

-Um momento; Guilherme falou quase engasgando com o café. -O senhor quis dizer Juliana Greenville?

-Claro! Você por acaso esta prestando atenção no que eu estou falando? -o avô exasperou. -Juliana Greenville é a filha da prima Angella, que morreu, aliás, sua noiva;

-Ex; Guilherme o corrigiu. Entretanto franziu o cenho, já ouvira esse nome em algum lugar, mas aonde fora?

-Você e Juliana poderiam ter se dado muito bem juntos; Giovanni continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido. -E tudo estava pronto, não seria nem mesmo necessário esperar pelos proclamas, que já foram anunciados na época em que assinamos o contrato, e como ele não foi questionado, obtivemos a aprovação da coroa romana.

-O senhor está dizendo que alem dos proclamas já terem sido anunciados a licença esta pronta? - ele rosnou.

-Claro! - Giovanni respondeu dando de ombros, tirando uma folha dobrada de dentro do paletó e estendo a ele sobre a mesa.

Rapidamente puxou a folha das mãos do avô e correu os olhos pelo papel, se alguém lhe contasse, jamais acreditaria; ele concluiu, quando um pensamento estranho passou por sua mente.

-Guilherme; Giovanni chamou, vendo o estranho brilho no olhar do neto, aquele não era um bom sinal.

-Aproveite o café nono, tenho uma coisa para resolver; ele avisou antes de levantar-se e sair apressadamente.

-Mas...; o avô balbuciou, tentando agarrar a folha novamente, mas Guilherme foi mais rápido e deixou a sala. -Francis?

-Pois não senhor? - o mordomo manifestou-se, aproximando-se da mesa.

-O que anda acontecendo com meu neto, Francis?

-Muitas coisas senhor; o mordomo respondeu pacientemente, enquanto pegava o bule de café e servia o italiano. -Temo que a história seja longa;

-Ótimo, não estou com pressa; Giovanni falou, indicando a cadeira a sua frente, num claro sinal para que ele se sentasse.

**.II.**

Levou as mãos aos lábios, tentando conter um bocejo, ainda estava com sono, mas forçara-se a levantar, sabia que Kamus logo iria para a sede. Normalmente as pessoas costumavam dormir até as dez, no máximo até meio dia, mas odiava essa ociosidade.

Entretanto hoje, bem que gostaria de ser um pouco ociosa e dormir mais um pouquinho; ela pensou esfregando os olhos. Depois que chegaram do baile em Versalhes, tivera de ler algumas mensagens que haviam chegado durante a tarde. O problema era que todas estavam codificadas e passara quase metade da noite traduzindo-as e decodificando-as.

Suspirou cansada, enquanto entrava na sala de jantar, sem ao menos olhar para os lados.

-Bom dia; Aisty murmurou, enquanto o irmão puxava-lhe uma cadeira.

-Bom dia; todos os ocupantes da mesa responderam.

Arqueou a sobrancelha voltando-se para o lado, notou que Milo e Samanta já estavam ali, seguidos por Aiolia, Kanon e Saga. Voltou-se para Kamus, mas o mesmo parecia mais interessado em seu café.

-Dormiu bem? – Samanta perguntou docemente.

-Melhor impossível; ela grunhiu. Samanta sabia muito bem que ela não dormira nada e por isso seu humor tendia a tornar-se assassino ao longo do dia.

-Espero não estarmos lhe incomodando, passamos cedo para buscar Kamus; Kanon falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, de maneira alguma; ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

-Não demorem muito, temos o dia cheio hoje; Kamus avisou.

-Algum problema? –Aisty perguntou.

-Em breve o rei irá para sua temporada de caça nos pântanos de Chamborne, precisamos deixar tudo em ordem e decidir aqueles que irão acompanhar Sua Majestade; ele explicou.

-Isso não é bom; Samanta falou pensativa. –Com essa ameaça pairando sobre o trono da França e o cardeal querendo botar as manguinhas de fora, mesmo sabendo quem são os aliados da coroa, ainda é perigoso deixar o rei num campo aberto, onde pode ser facilmente atacado; ela completou.

-Também pensamos isso, mas como a caçada de Chamborne é um evento tradicional, onde toda a nobreza se reúne, Sua Majestade acredita que cancelar poderia causar uma comoção ainda maior; Aiolia explicou.

-"Maldição, se o rei deixar Paris, poderá ser morto antes mesmo de chegar a Chamborne"; Aisty pensou serrando os punhos por baixo da mesa. Só esperava que a mensagem que enviara para Aishi já houvesse chegado, ela precisava saber que Ares estava em Paris e descobrir quais eram suas intenções;

-Aisty, esta tudo bem? –Fiona perguntou ao servir-lhe uma xícara de café.

-Sim, claro; ela respondeu com um sorriso.

-Então Aisty, pretende continuar a seção de desenho com Aiolia, hoje? – Milo perguntou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Saga.

-Marcamos para amanhã, não quero prendê-lo muito tempo; Aisty respondeu, servindo-se de uma torrada com geléia que Kamus lhe estendera. –Mas você ainda esta me devendo uma ou duas poses; ela brincou, sabendo que o irmão não iria gostar nada disso.

-Esqueça, existem muitos afazeres esperando por ele na cede; Saga cortou, antes que o Escorpião se animasse.

-Eu não disse que seria hoje; Aisty respondeu fitando-o friamente.

-Ahn! Parece que fomos convidadas para um chá, hoje à tarde; Samanta intercedeu, notando a adagas que pareciam saltar dos olhos da jovem em direção ao mosqueteiro.

-Avise Fiona para que lhes acompanhe; Kamus orientou.

-Como quiser, irmãozinho; ela resmungou, aborrecida. Depois da noite anterior, uma profusão de convites havia chegado, onde todos pareciam requisitar a presença dela e Samanta. Entretanto, algo que dizia que o possível boato sobre sua relação com Anteros Ducase era o chamariz maior.

-Bom, é melhor nos apressarmos; Kamus falou levantando-se.

-Mas eu ainda não terminei; Milo reclamou, com um _croasam_ a meio caminho da boca.

-Com licença, senhoritas; Kanon falou, afastando a cadeira antes de levantar-se.

-Tenham bom dia; Aisty respondeu, lançando-lhe um sorriso radiante.

-Andem logo; Saga falou, deixando a sala.

-Nossa, que humor; Milo falou dando uma piscadinha marota para as garotas, antes de sussurrar. –Procurem não se meterem em encrencas hoje;

-Você também; Sahara respondeu acenando, antes de voltar-se para Aisty. –É impressão a minha ou Saga estava rosnando? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Provavelmente impressão, idiotas como ele se acham tão acima de todas as coisas que é pouco provável que demonstrem sentimentos tão banais quanto "aborrecimento" através de um rosnado; ela falou com desdém baixando os olhos para a xícara que tinha em mãos.

-Com licença, mas esqueci essa missiva em cima da mesa; o mosqueteiro falou, pegando o rolo de papel sobre a mesa antes de sair pisando duro.

-Ahn! É impressão a minha ou ele não gostou do que ouviu; ela murmurou, vendo Aisty dar de ombros.

Não sabia ao certo qual a relação daqueles dois, embora fosse evidente o antagonismo presente, mas seu sexto sentido dizia que Saga não era tão 'inalcançável' quando Aisty parecia achar.

Algo lhe dizia que o mosqueteiro estava tentando chamar a atenção dela, porém com os meios errados; ela pensou, lembrando-se que ele mal tirara os olhos dela no dia anterior, durante a seção de desenho; ela pensou.

**.III.**

Suspirou em puro desalento, aquele calor infernal ainda iria lhe matar, mas o que mais lhe deixava aborrecida eram aquelas infinidades de camadas de cetim abaixo de suas saias, sem contar a combinação pesada de algodão. Sentia-se uma boneca de pano daquele jeito.

-O que tanto lhe preocupa, nina? –Angel perguntou, enquanto levava a xícara de café aos lábios.

-Desculpe, mas esse calor estava me deixando irritada; Juliana respondeu abrindo o leque que deixara sobre a mesa e abanando-se.

-Posso pedir a Rebeca q-...;

-Não, por favor; a jovem a cortou, ante a simples menção ao nome da dama de companhia. –Ela não...;

-Espero que ela não esteja lhe causando problemas, Pierre me garantiu que ela iria apenas lhe acompanhar; Angel falou.

-Não causa, mas...; ela falou suspirando pesadamente. –Você tem certeza de que ela sabe quem realmente somos?

-Sim, e é de bastante confiança, por quê?

-Me irrita o fato dela ficar repetindo essa ladainha de "as damas não fazem isso", "damas não fazem aquilo" e etc.; ela falou gesticulando nervosamente. –Já basta meus pais que não se cansavam disso;

-Posso falar com Rebeca sobre isso; Angel falou. –Pierre me contou que ela tinha uma filha quase da nossa idade, mas não sei ao certo o que aconteceu com a moça, acredito que ela aja com você como se fosse um cão perdigueiro, para lhe manter longe de problemas;

-Eu sei, é só que...; ela murmurou, baixando os olhos para as xícaras. –Sei que fui eu mesma a sugerir usar essas roupas e agir dentro do palácio, mas parece que depois de viver tanto tempo com a liberdade dos mosqueteiros, me sinto uma prisioneira tendo de seguir essas regras; ela explicou.

-Eu entendo, infelizmente não tenho como amenizar isso pra você; a amiga respondeu com pesar.

-Tudo bem, você também tem suas responsabilidades; Juliana falou. –Por falar nisso...;

-Com licença; a senhora idosa falou entrando na sala de jantar, interrompendo as duas.

-Bom dia; Angel falou.

-Bom dia Lorde Anjou; ela falou curvando-se num breve cumprimento. –Desculpe interromper, mas vim avisar a Lady Juliana de sua agenda para hoje;

-Agenda? Que agenda? –Juliana falou sobressaltada.

-Desde sua aparição no teatro, muitos convites estão chegando no nome de milady; Rebeca falou. –Tomei a liberdade de aceitar alguns com pessoas respeitáveis e dignas de sua companhia;

-Mas...; Juliana falou com a voz tremula a ponto de explodir.

-Por isso, peço que se apresse, Joana ira lhe ajudar a se trocar;

-Por quê? –Angel perguntou vendo Juliana quebrar o leque nas mãos.

-Chegou um convite um pouco inesperado, mas que seria um grande desperdício ser ignorado; Rebeca continuou.

-Anjou; Juliana voltou-se para ela desesperada.

-Ainda por cima todas as garotas de Paris vão morrer de inveja, já pensou, um passeio de carruagem pelas margens do Senna com Lorde Firenze?

**-NEM MORTA!** – Juliana gritou, levantando-se bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira.

-Milady, esses não são modos de uma dama e-...;

-Eu vou dizer o que a senhora pode fazer com esses "modos"; Juliana rosnou.

-Juliana; Angel a cortou, com um tom de voz grosso, o que a fez imediatamente se calar. Angel só usava aquele tom quando estavam na presença de... Ah não; ela pensou, virando-se lentamente para trás e notou na entrada do corredor, quem menos ela desejava ver.

-Lorde Firenze já esta esperando-a; Rebeca completou, sem que fosse realmente necessário externar esse fato.

-Diga a ele que...;

-Juliana vai demorar um pouco, mas irá acompanhá-lo; Angel completou por ela.

-Anjou! – Juliana falou entre dentes, vendo a senhora sair saltitante e contente da sala.

-Essa é uma oportunidade perfeita para ficar de olho nele. Guilherme só responde a Kamus, precisamos ficar atentos. Ele e os demais podem saber de algo que nos seja útil;

-Mas...; ela murmurou, fazendo beicinho.

-Por favor, nina; Angel pediu, sabendo o quanto aquilo seria difícil para a amiga. –Só dessa vez;

-Só porque você esta pedindo, mas aquela mulher...; ela falou apontando para Rebeca, que encaminhava Guilherme para uma sala de espera. –Fique de olho nela, não confio em alguém tão volúvel assim;

-Tudo bem, agora vá, que eu preciso ir para a sede também; ela completou, enquanto a amiga se despedia.

Levantou-se de seu acento e aproximou-se da cadeira tombada, abaixou-se para erguê-la novamente. Desde que assumira o posto dentro da sede, essa era a primeira vez que não tinha realmente vontade de estar lá.

Depois da noite passada, o que lhe sobrara de tempo para dormir, passara em claro, tudo por culpa daquele idiota espanhol. Precisava mandar Pierre reforçar a segurança da casa, não podia correr o risco de ser pega novamente, naquela noite tivera sorte de Shura nem imaginar quem realmente era, mas isso poderia não acontecer na segunda fez, não que fosse permitir que ele chegasse tão perto de novo; ela pensou antes de deixar a casa.

**.IV.**

Os orbes carmesim seguiam compassivamente o movimento do liquido dentro da taça. Em breve seus planos estariam completos e finalmente o poder que lhe era de direito seria devolvido; ele pensou, enquanto um traço cruel desenhava-se em seus lábios na forma de um sorriso.

Deixou a taça sobre a escrivaninha de pura magnólia entalhada. Encaminhou-se para as portas balcão, a longa túnica vermelha deslizou pelo chão, como se flutuasse.

Empurrou as portas, deixando-as balançarem a seu lado, enquanto aproximava-se dos balaustres. A sua frente a mais bela e formosa criação de um homem para exaltar o poder de um rei. Os Jardins de Versalhes.

Há muito tempo esperava por isso, Éris havia lhe prometido um exercito para quando a hora chegasse. A Lista, como ela havia dito, estava em seu poder na Itália agora. Quando o rei caísse, uma nova ordem iria se instaurar sobre seu comando.

-E o momento de eliminar os vermes se aproxima; ele murmurou, notando uma carreira de formigas cruzar o beiral dos balaustres, seguindo o caminho para o jardim.

Com a ponta dos dedos finos, esmagou uma a uma das formigas, deixando uma mancha negra sobre o mármore branco.

-Logo vocês serão apenas um borrão nos livros, mosqueteiros; ele falou sorrindo largamente.

**.V.**

Deixou os olhos correrem pelo corredor ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma veia pulsar sobre o olho direito. Aquela era a primeira vez que entrava no alojamento dos mosqueteiros, porém a vida toda imaginou que por pertencerem ao serviço militar do rei, eles fossem mais organizados, para estarem preparados para qualquer eventualidade, mas o que estava vendo era o completo oposto.

-Mas que Diabo é isso? - ela rosnou, atravessando o corredor, vendo roupas penduradas nas janelas, meias e botas cheias de barro espalhadas por toda parte.

-Bom dia, capitão; um dos novatos falou com um sorriso sonolento ao vê-la no corredor.

-Seu nome, novato? -Angel perguntou tentando controlar as ganas de esganá-lo.

-Pie-er-re, senhor; o rapaz falou despertando imediatamente.

-Quero que vá lá embaixo e traga alguns baldes de água para cá e mande qualquer um que estiver por lá, subir junto para ajudar; ela falou voltando-se para ele, sem dar margem para indagação.

-Sim senhor; ele respondeu correndo rapidamente.

-Vamos precisar de muita água; ele avisou, vendo o rapaz sumir no corredor.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ajustou a bainha no cinto, enquanto descia da carruagem. Precisava falar com o ferreiro e supervisionar as novas espadas. Ainda aquele ano Kamus havia proposto uma mudança nas espadas, para que elas se tornassem mais leves e resistentes. Entretanto, agora que Anjou estava no lugar de Aioros como administrador da cede, talvez ele fosse querer ir junto; ele pensou torcendo o nariz.

Atravessou o pátio central rumo ao escritório quando ouviu uma infinidade de gritos e pragas. Deteve o passo e notou que esses sons vinham dos dormitórios.

Curioso, mudou seu caminho, seguindo até lá, quando viu alguns novatos saírem correndo como gatos escaldados, pingando água.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -Shura perguntou, agarrando um rapaz pelo colarinho, quando esse passou correndo por si.

-Anjou, senhor; o rapaz falou gaguejando. -Esta acordando todos com baldes de água; ele falou tremendo e arrepiando-se.

-O que? - ele quase gritou, mas parou ao ver outro rapaz passar correndo.

Soltou o garoto e seguiu determinado para dentro do dormitório. O que aquele maluco estava fazendo? - ele pensou irritado, serrando os punhos. Atravessou as portas principais, mas antes que desse mais um passo, sentiu algo gelado chocar-se contra si, banhando-o da cabeça aos pés.

-Mas que merd-...;

-Comandante; um rapaz falou empalidecendo, enquanto apertava contra si o balde.

-O que significa isso, moleque? - Shura perguntou trincando os dentes, sentindo uma veia pulsar na garganta.

-Foi...;

-Fui eu quem deu a ordem; Anjou falou surgindo atrás do rapaz. -Vá buscar mais água; ela mandou, vendo-o assentir e sair correndo.

-Com que finalidade?-ele perguntou num rosnado.

-Estou eliminando a imundice desse lugar; Anjou respondeu lançando um olhar para as paredes do corredor com nojo. -É simplesmente impossível habitar isso aqui;

-Ninguém nunca reclamou; Shura exasperou.

-Porque são um bando de porcos inúteis, para viver num chiqueiro desses; Anjou rebateu, voltando-se para outro novato a seu lado. -Avise aqueles idiotas do segundo andar que comecem a esfregar aquelas paredes com sabão de verdade, se eu subir lá e aquele corredor continuar sujo, vou mandar enforcá-los;

-Mas...;

**-AGORA!**

Empalidecendo o soldado saiu correndo, subindo as escadas aos tropeços.

-Você não tem esse direito; Shura começou avançando para ela com o dedo em riste.

-Acho que não preciso lhe mostrar novamente o documento assinado por Sua Majestade que me torna responsável por esse pardieiro, não é? - Anjou respondeu vendo a face do espanhol tornar-se escarlate. -Agora, se você não tem mais nada de importante para comunicar pode muito bem pegar uma vassoura e ajudar; ela continuou.

**-O QUE?** - ele gritou quando Anjou lhe jogou a vassoura e um balde para buscar água.

-Mesmo porque, essa imundice toda é culpa sua e de seus amigos. Se tivessem visto isso antes, em vez de simplesmente empurrar com a barriga. Isso não seria necessário; ela completou antes de lhe dar as costas.

Praguejando contra infinitos demônios, Shura seguiu para as demais salas, procurando o que faltasse para limpar, já que seria impossível ignorar a bagunça que estava naquele lugar, com todos os mosqueteiros e novatos correndo de um lado para outro seguindo as ordens daquele infame.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Oi pessoal._**

**_Sei que andei sumida, mas NÃO ABANDONEI as fics._**

**_Pretendo terminar todas e lançar algumas novas._**

**_Entretanto algumas coisas me mantiveram afastadas daqui ano passado._**

**_Não sei se expliquei para todos, mas em agosto eu troquei de emprego e a correria para me organizar e também eu pinto caixas de madeira personalizada. Coincidentemente com a mudança de emprego a demanda de encomendas aumentou também, então o único horário que eu tinha quando chegava do trabalho, eu passava pintando._**

**_Mas agora as coisas estão mais calmas, essa semana ainda estou em férias coletiva do trabalho e pretendo atualizar o máximo de fics que der, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou sumir de novo depois ^^, podem ficar tranqüilos._**

**_Pretendo atualizar todas e em breve lançar alguns projetos novos que estão mais ou menos encaminhados._**

**_Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando essas e outras histórias. Obrigada também pela preocupação. Ficou feliz em saber que vocês estejam curtindo acompanhar minhas histórias._**

**_Caso aja alguma duvida, fiquem a vontade para perguntar._**

**_Ademais, nos vemos em breve._**

**_Um forte abraço._**

**_Dama 9_**


	14. Chapter 13 : Que comece a caçada

_**Le Femme Musketeers – Era de Ouro**_

_**By Dama 9**_

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan e Aaron são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

**-o-o-o-**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 13 – Que comece a caçada.**

**.I.**

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para amanhecer quando abriu as janelas do chalé e a brisa suave com cheiro de orvalho entrou no quarto. Por mais que estivesse chegando à hora de voltar para a capital, sentia uma tranqüilidade tão grande ali, que era como se o tempo não passasse e as preocupações não existissem mais.

Pena que não era bem assim; Harmonia pensou, apoiando o quadril no beiral da janela. Os longos cabelos dourados, agora tão negros quanto às asas de um corvo, caiam como fatos caracóis por seus ombros.

Sua necessidade de voltar à capital, não era apenas baseada no conselho que Leonard lhe dera, mas também, pelo que acontecera com os livros. Cerca de quatro noites atrás, alguém invadira o chalé dos escritores e roubara alguns dos exemplares especiais que seriam enviados para algumas abadias no interior, como se no bastasse à invasão, haviam ateado fogo e por muito pouco, alguns escritores não haviam morrido com o incêndio.

Muitos livros se perderam, mas não era difícil saber quem era o responsável por aquilo.

-Éris; ela sussurrou, enquanto os orbes antes dourados tornavam-se tão escuros quanto à noite.

A tia não havia desistido de sua cede de poder. Sabe-se Deus quantos já não haviam morrido por entrar em seu caminho. Inclusive o irmão; ela pensou serrando os punhos. Entretanto, Anteros conhecera apenas parte dos motivos da tia para estar causando toda essa discórdia que coloria duas nações em guerra.

Se o irmão soubesse de tudo, talvez não tivesse se envolvido com as guerras francesas, ou quem sabe, tivesse tomado mais cuidado com quem confiava.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto afastava-se da janela e seguia até o baú que deixara num canto do quarto. De lá retirou o uniforme preto dos mosqueteiros e vestiu-o, porém a bata que colocou sobre a roupa, não era a azul marinha com a cruz prateada que marcava a guarda real, essa era inteiramente preta, com uma cruz vermelho sangue no centro. O símbolo dos Mosqueteiros de La Rochelle.

As armas estavam carregadas com pólvora chinesa, a espada e adagas estavam tão afiadas que poderiam cortar o vento. Mefisto estava descansado e alimentado no estábulo ao lado do chalé, iria aproveitar a neblina da manhã para atravessar a fronteira da cidade. Precisava chegar a Paris, antes que o rei partisse para os pântanos de Chamborne.

**.II.**

Inferno! Quem aquela fedelha fútil pensava que era para lhe deixar tão injuriado assim; ele pensou bufando, enquanto atravessava os corredores da cede com passos pesados, assustando qualquer um por quem passava.

-Nossa, tenho até medo de perguntar, mas você esta com algum problema Saga? – Aldebaran indagou, ao cruzar com ele em um dos corredores.

-Problema? Não, não tenho problema algum; ele respondeu em meio a um resmungo, mais parecido com um rosnado.

-Kamus e os outros já chegaram? –Aldebaran perguntou, enquanto entravam na sala de reuniões, onde Aioros costumava reunir os mosqueteiros no início do dia para informar sobre decisões tomadas na cede.

-Estão lá em baixo, parece que o tal de Anjou já esta aprontando por aqui e Shura estava ameaçando matá-lo quando chegamos, então eles pararam pra separá-los.

-É, as coisas não andam nada calmas por aqui; o mosqueteiro murmurou. Sabia que elas iriam ficar menos ainda depois que contasse a Kamus o que descobrira em Londres e provavelmente Shura não seria o único a querer esganar Anjou.

**-x-**

Expiação de pecados, suplício ou autoflagelo? Qual dessas três palavras poderia usar para descrever aquela situação? – Juliana se perguntou, enquanto segurava uma parte do vestido quase o rasgando, para conseguir se mover mais para longe do mosqueteiro.

Iria esganar Anjou quando voltasse, só ele para lhe meter naquela confusão, sair para passear de carruagem com Firenze era uma coisa, agora ficar praticamente sentada no colo do imbecil por causa do cabriolé ser feito para anões, era outra.

-Acho que já podemos voltar, não? –ela perguntou entre dentes, quando deram a volta no quarteirão, rumo aos jardins de Versalhes.

-Ainda não, temos muito que conversar senhorita Greenville; Guilherme respondeu, com um sorriso cínico.

-Não consigo imaginar o que temos para conversar, alem do fato de você ser um idiota inconveniente; ela rosnou, abrindo com força o leque e colocando-o na frente do rosto, para impedir que as outras pessoas que passavam por eles, em outras carruagens soubessem do que falava.

-Há, mas temos; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, quase fazendo-a pular para fora do cabriolé em movimento.

-Afaste-se mosqueteiro, ou serei obrigada a fazê-lo falar fino; Juliana rosnou, levando uma das mãos a cabeça onde os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um coque por dois espetos, aparentemente inofensivos, mas quando vistos de perto, tão afiados quanto lanças.

-Acho melhor se controlar, senhorita. Porque o que tenho para lhe falar é muito interessante;

-Tipo? –ela falou contrariada.

-Acho que isso pode lhe ser familiar; ele falou tirando do bolso interno da camisa um papel enrolado, estendendo-o a ela.

-Mas o qu-...; ela parou ao desenrolar o papel e ver seu nome gravado no mesmo.

-Uma feliz coincidência, não acha? –Guilherme perguntou, apontando as palavras escritas no documento.

Quando o avô falara da morte da filha de Greenville e o acerto que eles haviam feito para o casamento, havia imaginado apenas que o acerto era o chamado "tratado de cavalheiros" onde apenas a palavra era empenhada, não um documento com procurador, por mais que fosse normal isso acontecer.

-Isso é...; Juliana balbuciou, sentindo uma gota de suor frio correr por sua testa, enquanto empalidecia.

Era seu nome que estava naquele documento e o pior de tudo, ao lado do nome dele também. Guilherme Giovanni Firenze, Visconde de Firenze, futuro Duque de Rossini.

O mais absurdo de tudo, era que a assinatura que constava como representante legal seu, naquele documento, era igual à de seu pai. Mas como isso era possível?

-Prima Ângela foi afastada da família, quando insistiu em casar-se com aquele bastardo do Greenville, mas meu avô ainda tentou manter as conexões, como pode ver; ele falou.

-Minha mãe; ela murmurou.

Durante quase vinte anos de sua vida, nunca ouvira falar sobre a família de sua mãe, apenas alguns comentários de seu pai sobre detestar a origem latina da mãe, que a fazia impulsiva de mais e que provavelmente ela havia passado isso para filha. Entretanto, a seu ver, a mãe era um ser tão patético, por conta dos desmandos do pai. Ela parecia um fantasma a vagar pelos corredores de Greenville Hall.

Sempre a sombra do pai, como qualquer mulher deveria ficar; ele dissera certa vez, quando batera de frente com ele, ao vê-lo destratá-la.

Greenville era um tirano e suas ações ao longo dos anos, apenas a fizeram reforçar a decisão de partir e quando Danette e Ducase surgiram em seu caminho, mais do que depressa deixou sua casa. Preferia correr o risco de viver sob um disfarce e ser pega em algum momento, do que permanecer mais tempo numa casa onde alguém seria capaz de vender a alma ao diabo, se conseguisse o melhor preço.

Assim nascera Dionísio Darjan. Desfazer-se dos maneirismos de dama da sociedade por essa nova identidade não foi nenhum sacrifício, porém, era irônico e cruel demais se deparar com aquele documento, justamente agora.

-Isso é impossível; Juliana murmurou.

-Acredito que não, meu avô chegou hoje cedo de viagem e fez questão de esfregar isso na minha cara, alem de outras coisas bem desagradáveis; ele resmungou.

-Não podemos simplesmente queimar isso e fingir que ninguém mais sabe sobre isso? –ela indagou.

-Meu avô sabe quem você é, Filipe também. Não vai demorar para que outras pessoas mais saibam e a informação de que você esta viva chegue a Greenville, ou você acha que brincar de dupla identidade uma hora não chega ao fim? –ele escarneceu.

-Isso não é brincadeira; ela gritou enfezada, para em seguida abaixar o tom de voz, ao ver alguns olhares virarem em sua direção. –Tem muito mais envolvido nisso do que você e seus amiguinhos de mente limitada podem imaginar;

-Por exemplo? –ele indagou curioso.

-Não é da sua conta; ela falou, apertando o papel entre as mãos.

-Não adianta destruí-lo, é só uma cópia; ele avisou.

-Eu...;

-Não sei no que você e seus amigos desmiolados estão envolvidos, tampouco me importa nesse momento; ele falou, embora soubesse que aquela não era metade da verdade. –A questão é, não vou ficar agüentando meu avô me infernizar mais tempo por isso; ele continuou.

-Não sei onde você está querendo chegar? - ela falou antes de franzir o cenho e ver a carruagem mudar de caminho. Não estavam mais indo pra Versalhes e seu sexto sentido lhe disse que talvez esse nunca tenha sido o objetivo.

-Giovanni falou que, pra manter os negócios com Greenville só vão ser possíveis com um casamento. Não pretendo aceitar uma filha bastarda, quando minha adorável noiva milagrosamente apareceu viva, depois de quase três anos; ele completou.

**-O QUE?** –ela gritou, ele não estava dizendo o que imaginava, não é?

A carruagem deteve-se em frente a um pequeno armazém, não estavam perto do porto, mas era um local que ainda não conhecia em Paris; Juliana pensou, quase histérica, ao perder as noções de caminhos de fuga.

Desceu desajeitadamente da carruagem, acertando nele um chute da canela.

-Merd-...; Guilherme rosnou, afastando os metros de tafetá do vestido dela, para segurá-la, antes que caísse. –O que pensa que esta fazendo, mulher? –ele rosnou.

-Você só pode estar ficando louco se acha que vou compactuar com as suas sandices; ela falou pisando no chão e estava prestes a correr, quando as portas do galpão abriram-se de supetão e uma parelha de cavalos apareceu na sua frente.

Essa parada foi suficiente para que ele a agarrasse. O condutor desviou os cavalos rapidamente, enquanto uma carruagem maior parava em frente a eles, e um homem baixinho acenava da boleia.

-Está tudo pronto, meu lorde;

-Mas, o que..; ela balbuciou, quando sentiu-se ser suspensa do chão. Não adiantou espernear, nem gritar, não havia ninguém ali que pudesse lhe salvar, tampouco deter aquela loucura.

-Como disse, não estou disposto a agüentar Giovanni me infernizar, quando tudo parece estar acontecendo como se as Deusas do Destino estivessem tecendo por nós; ele falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente. –Pietro, siga para Calais, não precisamos de um padre da capital, apenas um pastor servirá como testemunha;

**-FICOU LOUCO, ME SOLTE IMBECIL**; Juliana berrou tentando fugir da carruagem, ele só poderia ter enlouquecido.

-Pelo que Giovanni falou, o casamento já estava basicamente oficializado quando assinaram esse documento, eles pretendiam esperar apenas um de nós completar a maior idade para validar o contrato. Então não precisamos de muito agora; ele completou, recostando-se na carruagem, quando a mesma começou a se mover.

-Vou matar você; ela falou puxando os espetos do cabelos, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo, o mesmo adiantou-se, prendendo suas mãos com uma corda, que saiu sabe-se lá, de onde.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui; o mosqueteiro avisou, puxando-a bruscamente para si, fazendo-a caiar sobre seu colo. –Você não tem escolha, é isso, ou vou entregá-la a Greenville. E aposto que ele vai adorar saber que você esta viva; Guilherme completou, vendo-a empalidecer. –Agora, seja uma boa menina e fique quieta, afinal, ainda temos algumas horas, antes de chegar e você não vai querer me ver irritado... _Amore Mio_; ele completou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

Merda! Agora estava realmente em sérios problemas...

**.III.**

Sentou-se melhor na cadeira de espaldar alto, enquanto ouvia Fiona tagarelar com a modista. O ateliê de Madame Lumier estava tranqüilo àquela hora do dia, mesmo porque não era normal que as jovens casadoiras estivessem tão cedo fora da cama, depois de passar a noite desfilando nas festas da capital em busca do melhor trouxa... Quer dizer, partido. Sim, do melhor partido; ela pensou irônica.

Detestava admitir, mas Aisty fora mais esperta, naquela manhã conseguira se livrar da governanta, alegando uma forte dor de cabeça e fora se deitar, embora soubesse que dormir era a única coisa que ela não estava fazendo. Enquanto ela, recebera a ordem de Milo para sair com Fiona e ir até o ateliê de Madame Lumier, encomendar mais alguns vestidos.

Havia dito ao mestre que não precisava disso, mas ele fora veemente ao lembrá-la que seus disfarces só tinham sucesso por ser versátil, vulgo, teria que suportar bancar a herdeira mimada e agüentar as duas mulheres tagarelando em seu ouvido.

-Sahara, venha ver estes modelos; Fiona chamou, erguendo algumas folhas na mão.

-Tenho mesmo? – ela resmungou enquanto levantava-se, mas estancou ao ver através da vitrine uma carruagem preta parar do outro lado da rua, em frente a uma tabacaria e dois homens extremamente parecidos, para não dizer iguais, desceram.

-Santo céu; ela murmurou afastando-se rapidamente e correndo até Fiona.

-Algum problema, _cherrie_? –Madame Lumier perguntou ao vê-la pálida.

-Não, nada não; ela mentiu.

Deimos e Fobos estavam em Paris, como se não bastasse Ares ter aparecido do nada, agora esses dois surgiam para lhe atrapalhar. O pior é que eles poderiam lhe reconhecer, quem sabe já não houvesse reconhecido e estivessem atrás do documento que poderia incriminar Éris e o Cardeal?

Precisava dar um jeito de sair dali e falar com Anjou ou Milo, urgente; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Afastou as cortinas da janela ligeiramente deixando que um fino feixe de luz entrasse no cômodo.

Pouco se ouvia da movimentação lá fora, estava numa ala mais afastada do castelo, longe dos aposentos reais e por conta, da corte. Embora muitas vezes fosse obrigado a permanecer na suíte real por garantia. Em momentos como esse gostava do silêncio e solidão que aquele cômodo lhe proporcionava.

-Você parece um pouco perdido; uma voz feminina soou do outro lado.

-Todos temos nossos momentos; Mú respondeu ao ver a sombra esguia se mover pelo aposento.

-Sim... Grandes homens, grandes pensamentos; Aisty continuou, sentindo-se num sofá próximo a ele.

-Há que se deve sua visita? – ele indagou. - Suponho que não seja uma visita oficial; ele completou notando as roupas dela.

-Não, não é; ela respondeu cruzando as pernas, apenas para provocá-lo. Se estivesse de vestido, aquele movimento seria impossível, enquanto que ao usar aquelas roupas masculinas que aderiam totalmente a seu corpo, nenhum movimento era perdido. Tampouco ficava alguma margem para imaginação.

-Então?

-Ouvi rumores de que Deimos e Fobos Ducase estão em Paris;

-Curioso; ele assentiu.

-Não acho; Aisty respondeu.

-Então?

-Eles só podem estar aqui por dois motivos, talvez apenas um, ou ambos, mas de qualquer forma, podem nos atrapalhar;

-A que se refere?

-Eles podem ter sido mandados por Éris para encontrar o Escorpião e recuperar a lista;

-Sim, é possível; ele concordou.

-E a outra, é encontrar Anteros;

-E isso nos leva a que?

-Se o rei partir para Chamborne. Ares ira com a corte também para a caçada real. É possível que os gêmeos sigam com eles. Sahara não poderá agir se for reconhecida;

-Pensei que Juliana estivesse cuidado de Ares; ele falou preocupado. –Era função dela, impedi-lo de seguir para Chamborne;

-Esse é outro problema; ela continuou – Juliana sumiu, mandei um mensageiro a casa de Anjou depois que Kamus foi embora. Ela havia saído, aparentemente Firenzi quis bancar o lorde e apareceu para levá-la a um passeio de carruagem; ela completou em tom de desprezo, torcendo o nariz.

-Qual o problema nisso?

-Meus informantes disseram que o cocheiro recebeu a ordem de seguir para Versalhes, mas mudar a rota para as docas. Eles a perderam de vista. Juliana não voltou para casa e nenhum dos dois foi visto em parte alguma da cidade depois disso;

-Vou mandar alguém atrás dela; Mú avisou. Se Guilherme estava tentando interferir com seus planos iria ter muitos problemas.

-Enviei Danette para Ducase, em breve ela saberá da caçada e dos gêmeos;

-Fez bem; ele concordou. –Mas você ainda parece preocupada.

-Não queria que Kamus estivesse envolvido nisso, a última vez quase lhe custou à vida; ela falou com pesar.

-Ele é um mosqueteiro, foi o caminho que escolheu.

-Mas...;

-Acha que ele não pensaria o mesmo de você? – ele falou vendo-a se remexer inquieta na cadeira. – Provavelmente ele vai querer me matar primeiro por tê-la envolvido nisso;

-Eu fiz uma escolha; ela cortou.

-Ele também; Mú respondeu sorrindo ao provar seu ponto, vendo-a contrariada.

-Puff!

-E Anjou, como esta se saindo?

-Aparentemente bem. Esta colocando todos para trabalhar. Bando de vermes inúteis.

-Às vezes me perguntou se isso vai acabar bem; ele comentou pensativo.

-Por enquanto temos tudo sobre controle, apenas mantenha aqueles mosqueteiros fora do nosso caminho; ela avisou levantando-se.

-Farei o possível;

-A propósito, tem um grupo de ciganos que esta se dirigindo a Chamborne. A maioria são conhecidos meus, irão nos dar cobertura para a proteção do rei. Precisamos só manter a vigilância sobre os cavaleiros do Cardeal e esperar que a caçada comece; ela completou, antes de acenar e desaparecer pela passagem que usara.

-Cuide-se...; ele falou para a sala agora vazia.

Provavelmente quando tudo aquilo terminasse e Kamus viesse a saber da verdade, iria querer matá-lo, mas quem podia culpar o mosqueteiro? - ele pensou, dando de ombros conformado. Todos sabiam os riscos que iriam correr desde o começo.

**.IV.**

_**Três dias depois...**_

Prendeu a respiração enquanto o valete puxava as fitas de couro a suas costas, para ajustar o peito de aço em seu corpo. Nos últimos três dias a tensão aumentara cada vez mais. Fora obrigado a ceder e aceitar que Anjou ficaria encarregado de cuidar da cede, enquanto partia com seu esquadrão para Chamborne escoltando o rei.

Se pudesse ter evitado, jamais deixaria o rei ir para um lugar onde poderia ser facilmente morto. Entretanto, protegê-lo significava mostrar fraqueza diante dos possíveis aliados e dos inimigos velados. Não havia alternativa. O que lhe preocupava também era Aisty que passara os últimos três dias presa em seu quarto alegando uma gripe muito forte.

Fiona havia dito que ela vez ou outra tinha picos de febre muito alta e outros em que dormia o tempo todo. A governanta havia dito que isso era normal já que Aisty deixara San Petersburgo a pouco tempo e a mudança de clima poderia deixá-la mais frágil, mas queria vê-la antes de ir.

-Terminei milorde; Rubens falou prendendo o cinto de couro em sua cintura e jogando o manto azul sobre seus ombros.

-Merci;

-Há algo mais que possa fazer milorde?

-Avise Fiona que vou ver Aisty antes de ir;

-Como quiser; o valete respondeu, antes de fazer uma rápida mesura e deixar o cômodo;

Através o espelho viu o reflexo do valete desaparecer, seguiu até sua escrivaninha e da primeira gaveta, puxou o relicário que sempre guardava no cofre escondido em baixo do tampo falso.

-Ao que parece minha bela dama, tudo isso esta nos levando para o mesmo caminho; ele murmurou, lançando um último olhar para o camafeu protegido dentro do relicário, antes de guardar o mesmo por dentro do peito de aço.

Não sabia o porquê tinha essa certeza, apenas sabia que o mistério que envolvia aquela jovem e o garoto que morrera alguns anos atrás estavam relacionados com o que iria acontecer em Chamborne. E que os Deuses lhe ajudassem, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer nos próximos dez dias de caçada real.

**.V.**

_**Calais... 3 anos atrás...**_

O cheiro de pólvora pairava no ar, gemidos de dor soavam como um coro interminável de desespero. Tendas foram erguidas por toda parte, enquanto aqueles que sobreviveram procuravam socorrer os feridos.

-Capitão, o que vamos fazer? – um soldado perguntou, aproximando-se de seu superior.

Os orbes verdes estavam nublados de preocupação, aquele destacamento não deveria estar na linha de frente de uma batalha tão cedo, não passavam de crianças em treinamento, nem mesmo os mosqueteiros mais experientes que estavam junto puderam fazer algo, quando a tormenta começou.

-Senhor?

-Precisamos saber quem são os feridos e quais podem voltar a Paris; Aioros respondeu.

-Existem muitos feridos e perdemos uma parte dos novos recrutas, senhor;

-Envie um comunicado a suas famílias, quando retornar irei falar com cada uma das famílias. Agora preciso saber com quem podemos contar se formos atacados novamente; Aioros explicou.

-No grupo que estava com Kamus, houve apenas dois sobreviventes, ele e um garoto, ambos estão gravemente feridos, parece que o capitão só conseguiu salvar o garoto que estava mais próximo a ele no momento das explosões, mas ambos foram atingidos por estilhaços. Não podem ser transportados para Paris... Infelizmente senhor, não temos certeza se o capitão irá sobreviver a essa noite;

-Céus! – ele exclamou, nervoso.

-Aldebaran e Milo estão cuidando dos outros; o soldado avisou.

-Envie alguém para a capital, precisamos de mais medicamentos e especialistas, com urgência;

-Sim senhor; o rapaz respondeu, antes de afastar-se rapidamente para cumprir as ordens.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Em meio ao cheiro de pólvora e sangue, ainda sentia as nuvens de favor quente subirem da terra. Ainda conseguia ouvir o som dos disparos, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado ou exatamente tudo que acontecera naquele interminável instante.

Haviam recebido uma mensagem da sede, avisando que deveriam levar os novos recrutas para treinar em Calais, muitos nunca haviam se aproximado do porto, então precisam entender como funcionava a parte de embarque e desembarque dos navios cargueiros, porque em algum momento, poderiam ser designados para outras funções alem das exercidas em Paris como parte da guarda real.

Entretanto, nada havia lhes preparado para o que viria a seguir, após poucas horas de viagem da capital, estavam um pouco cansados por conta do calor e o que mais queriam era encontrar uma taberna no porto e se refrescar, mas mal haviam parando no porto, quando vindo de lugar algum o ataque começou.

Provavelmente fora uma emboscada, mas porque e por quê? Grossas gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa. Havia tanto a fazer ainda, não podia se permitir ser fraco, tinha que levantar.

-Calma; uma voz suave e tranqüila chegou até si, aliviando a dor. –Vai dar tudo certo, irmãozinho; a voz o acalentou.

-Aisty; ele sussurrou, tentando abrir os olhos.

Deveria estar mesmo à beira da morte para ouvir a voz de sua irmã ali, já fazia um ano que não via Aisty, desde que a mandara para viver com os tios na Rússia. Os tempos em Paris não eram mais tão calmos para uma jovem ser criada e para segurança dela, era melhor ficar por lá.

-Xiiiiiii, vai ficar tudo bem; ela sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos arrepiados.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos estavam escondidos em baixo de uma peruca de fios loiros, os traços delicados estavam mascarados por uma camada pesada de borralho, enquanto as roupas femininas e delicadas haviam dado lugar ao algodão cru e simples, usado pelos trabalhados do porto.

-Não se preocupe irmãozinho, vou cuidar de você; ela sussurrou, umedecendo um pedaço de pano e começando a limpar os ferimentos que estavam por seu corpo. –Quem fez isso irá pagar, te prometo;

**.VI.**

Céus, como odiava ter que ficar na cama enquanto tantas coisas estavam acontecendo ao seu redor; ela pensou, sentindo a cabeça pesar novamente. Eram poucos os momentos que conseguia manter-se acordada e colocar-se a par das coisas com Sahara, ainda mais com Fiona fazendo marcação serrada para que não se cansasse.

-Maldição; Aisty resmungou.

-Damas não praguejam; uma voz soou vinda da porta.

Estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa, prestes a mandar as favas o ser inconveniente quando reconhecer o irmão.

-Olá; ela sussurrou.

-Como você está? – Kamus perguntou, indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-Como se a _Grand Marrie_ estivesse balançando de um lado pra outro dentro da minha cabeça; ela tentou brincar, referindo-se ao maior dos três principais sinos de Notre Dame. Embora quisesse gritar de frustração, agora tudo que precisava naquele momento crucial era uma gripe.

-Contanto que as gárgulas não comecem a conversar com você, não pode ser tão ruim; ele falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Sentia sua testa fria, provavelmente era um daqueles momentos que Fiona dissera que a febre recuava.

-Engraçadinho; ela murmurou, mas franziu o cenho ao ver por baixo do manto azul o brilho da prata em seu peito.

-Vim avisar que estou partindo para Chamborne com o rei; ele falou ao notar a direção de seu olhar.

-Kamus; Aisty começou.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo; ele sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-O rei esta cavalgando para uma caçada inútil e suicida e você espera que eu fique calma; ela esbravejou, afastando as cobertas, tentando se levantar.

-Calma; o mosqueteiro adiantou-se, impedindo-a de se mover. –Não vou estar sozinho. De qualquer forma, é meu dever; ele completou. -As coisas parecem tão complicadas desde que você chegou, não conseguimos passar um tempo juntos como gostaria; ele falou com pesar. –Mas prometo retificar isso quando voltar, agora você precisa melhor;

-Kamus; ela falou com a voz embargada.

-Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim; ele falou pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da irmã, antes de se levantar. –Fiona e Rubens estarão a sua disposição para o que precisar, alguns mosqueteiros de confiança irão proteger a casa e evitar qualquer eventualidade; ele disse como quem não quer nada.

-Que Deus te acompanhe...; ela falou, vendo-o acenar em despedida e deixar o quarto, sabia que não conseguiria discutir com Kamus quando ele tomava uma decisão. Entretanto o que lhe preocupava era a resolução que vira em seus olhos, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele não lhe contara. –**MALDIÇÃO... FIONAAAAAAAAA**; ela berrou, afastando as cobertas com dificuldade e caindo da cama, quando tentou se levantar.

-Céus, Aisty; a governanta, seguida por Sahara entraram correndo no quarto a tempo de segurá-la, antes que caísse novamente.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo menina? – a senhora falou, segurando-a pela cintura, tentando fazê-la sentar-se no banco em frente à penteadeira.

-Aisty, calma; Sahara falou, lançando um olhar preocupado a janela, onde podia ver um grupo de mosqueteiros se agrupar e reunir-se a Kamus que acabava de sair da casa, mas parecia ter hesitado, como se houvesse ouvido o grito da irmã.

-Que os céus me ajudem, mas vou matar aquele Cardeal com as minhas próprias mãos se algo acontecer a Kamus; a jovem respondeu em meio a um rosnado, voltando-se para Fiona. –Quero minhas roupas;

-Você não pode sair, não esta bem ainda, alem do mais tem mosqueteiros vigiando a casa; Fiona falou preocupada. –Tente ser coerente Aisty, não poderá ajudar em nada no estado que está;

-Fiona, não lhe fiz um pedido; ela respondeu em tom frio, um que jamais havia usado com a senhora por pior situação que já tivesse passado.

-Como quiser; ela murmurou com voz tremula, antes de se afastar.

-Não seja dura com ela, Aisty. Fiona só esta preocupada com você; Sahara falou, pegando sobre a penteadeira uma ânfora e despejando água sobre a bacia de mármore, antes de umedecer um lenço perfumado na mesma e entregar-lhe.

-Ela não estava lá quando eles sofreram a emboscada; ela falou, passando o pano sobre o rosto, tirando os restos de suor. O que mais queria naquele momento era um banho gelado, mas não dispunha de tanto tempo, resolveria o básico agora. –Quase perdi meu irmão uma vez, não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo; ela completou, levantando-se do banco, dessa vez com mais estabilidade.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O cavalariço aproximou-se, trazendo seu cavalo. Hesitou por um momento, lançando um rápido olhar para as janelas da casa, tinha a impressão de que ouvira a voz da irmã.

-Algum problema Kamus? – Kanon perguntou, aproximando-se com o irmão, ambos já montados.

-Aisty não passou muito bem esses dias; ele respondeu preocupado.

-O que ela tem? – Saga indagou, tentando não parecer tão curioso.

-Parece que é só uma gripe, mas passou esses últimos três dias de cama, com febre. Fiona falou que é por causa da mudança do clima; ele explicou.

-Logo ela vai melhor, tenho certeza; Milo falou, tentando animá-lo.

-É melhor irmos; ele falou, antes de lançar um último olhar para a casa e disparar com o cavalo.

-Talvez fosse melhor alguém ficar... Por garantia; Saga sugeriu como quem não quer nada.

-Esta se candidatando, irmão? – Kanon provocou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Provavelmente existem mosqueteiros de confiança protegendo a casa; Milo falou apeando e seguindo o mosqueteiro.

-Idiota; Saga resmungou, antes de puxar as rédeas do cavalo e seguir com os demais.

-Saga. Saga; Kanon murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um sorriso divertido. Ele jamais iria admitir, mas era obvio para qualquer um que o conhecesse, que ele estava visivelmente interessado na irmã do amigo, agora aonde isso iria levá-los, só o tempo para dizer.

**Continua...**


End file.
